


I'm Sorry. I Love You.

by bianxxtae101, kurochhii (bianxxtae101)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akashi and Kuroko were high school sweethearts, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Marking, More on Alpha and Omega only, Multi, Romance, Smut, Teen Romance, changed the rating to be sure, idk if its OOC but eh, pls read the further chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 43,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianxxtae101/pseuds/bianxxtae101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianxxtae101/pseuds/kurochhii
Summary: Going abroad just after high school, Alpha Akashi Seijuro missed a lot. His friends, his (ex)-lover, and his daughter. Though he wouldn't know about that last part until 6 years later.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 128
Kudos: 459





	1. Long Day Indeed.

_Spring of April 1st. The start of the school year for the students in Japan._

_The alpha, Akashi Seijuro, was walking along the grounds of Teiko Middle School. He had already signed up for the club he wanted to join (basketball, of course) so now he was just enjoying his free time by walking around and giving himself a little tour of the school, which he will consider as his second home for three years._

_Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate and sighed as he knew it was going to be his father and thus, he couldn't ignore it. As turning his head means giving away all of his attention from his surroundings towards finding his phone, he momentarily took no notice of what was around him resulting in him colliding with something, or rather someone, as he saw a boy with teal colored hair sitting down on the ground in front of him, rubbing his back side._

_He walked over to the boy, "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking and I didn't notice you." Akashi said as he extended out his hand to help._

_"That's okay, it happens." the tealhead said as he picked up his book and bag before accepting the hand._

_Akashi pulled him up and the first thing he got as the other boy straightened up was his scent. Now don't get him wrong, he had smelled a lot of omegas before, but this was different. The smells of those omegas were faint and easily forgotten, however this scent was something that hit him hardly. Like how it feels like when suddenly getting sprayed in the face with perfume, but instead of chemicals it was the boy's natural scent, and it didn't made him feel dizzy either but rather, he felt nice and warm. He looked at the other's face and noticed a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at him, but his lips were moving._

_He snapped out of his stupor as he realized he missed what he said. "I'm sorry?"_

_The omega repeated, "I said thank you and sorry for bumping into you."_

_That was when he noticed that he was still holding the other boy's hand. He awkwardly cleared his throat and said, "Ah yeah, no problem it's my fault anyway." while letting the other's hand drop._

_"I'll get going then." the omega said and was about to walk past him when Akashi stopped him by gently grabbing the other's arm._

_"Wait a moment," he said. The tealhead raised his eyebrows in question. "What's your name?" he asked._

_"Kuroko Tetsuya." the other replied._

_"Kuroko." Akashi repeated, noting that it sounded smooth on his tongue."I'm Akashi Seijuro." he continued, introducing himself._

_Kuroko nodded and showed a little smile to the redhead. "Nice to meet you Akashi-kun. I'll see you around." he said while bowing slightly and walking away._

_Akashi followed him with his eyes and watched him, a slight smile on his face as he looked at the hand which was holding the other just moments ago._

_'Yeah, I'll see you." he mumbled._

~~~

" _How are you?"_ was the first thing Akashi asked after the exchange of greetings. 

Rolling his eyes and turning the patient's chart to the next page, the star shooter turned doctor Midorima Shintaro answered, "I am fine doing the usual, but we both know that isn't what you really wanted to ask me Akashi." holding his phone in between his ear and shoulder as he started to read over the patient's progress. 

Chuckling the other said, " _How little do you think of me Shintaro? I am genuinely asking how you are._ " 

"And I already answered it." he answered back shortly. 

Akashi sighed, " _Fine you're right, but I really wanna ask about everyone first. How are they?"_

Dropping the chart, the doctor leaned back on his chair. Not like he could concentrate on it anyway now that he's talking on the phone with a long time friend. "Everyone's doing well. Aomine and Kise are doing fine, they aren't mated but they act like they are. Murasakibara recently upgraded his pastry shop as well." he said now holding his phone with his free hand.

Even though he can't see it, Akashi nodded his head. He took a deep breathe before asking the question he really wanted to ask. " _And... him?_ " 

Midorima stayed silent after that, thinking. Moments later, he answered "Doing fine being around a bunch of reckless teenagers." He knows that isn't really what the other wanted to hear, just a part of it. 

There was silence on the other line for a little while, he must've been waiting, or rather hoping, for more. When it was sure that the doctor isn't about to add anything, he pressed on, " _And?_ "

"Single, still. Unmated. No suitors at the moment."

With those words, he heard the other breathe out with what he knew was of relief. " _I see._ "

However, Midorima wasn't about to end it there. "Don't you think he's waiting?" he asked bluntly. 

" _Waiting for?_ "

"Don't give me that Akashi." he slightly snapped. "You know what I'm talking about." 

He heard Akashi chuckle, but it sounded sad this time. " _It's been 6 years Shintaro. I really don't think he wants to wait anymore. Plus, he doesn't have a reason to._ " 

_'He has.'_ Midorima thought as a little red-headed girl came into his mind. 

" _But yeah, that kinda brings me to the next reason why I called._ " Akashi continued. 

Midorima sighed again and decided to just drop it. He can't do anything about it anyway."Which is?" he asked, closing his eyes. 

" _I'm coming back._ "

It took a while for those three words to sink in. And when it has, the doctor snapped his eyes open and sat up straight too quickly. "What?! When?!" 

" _You heard me._ " Akashi laughed. " _I'll probably be back in Japan tomorrow night, your time._ "

Midorima ran his hand through his green hair, "This is sudden, Akashi. Why didn't you tell us days before?" 

" _That's cause I didn't know. I was only told about my father's retirement today. So with him stepping down he appointed me to take over his place at the main branch of the company which is there in Japan._ " Akashi explained. 

Eyes growing wide at the implication, "So you'll stay here for good now?" he asked. 

" _Yes, for good._ " the other confirmed. 

Midorima grew quiet once more, not knowing what to say. "That's good then. Someone needs to control the idiots back here." he said. Though it came out as a dismissive statement, it doesn't justify what the doctor is feeling right at the moment. 

Akashi snorted, " _Were not teenagers anymore. They don't need their ex-captain looking out for them. If they wanna be idiots at this age then let them._ " he said. " _I should go, it's getting a bit late and I still have couple of things to do at the company before my flight._ " 

Remembering that it was night there, he nodded. "Hmm. See you then." 

" _See you, and everyone else too I hope as soon as possible._ " is what Akashi said before hanging up. 

After the phone call, the doctor was left alone in his office with nothing but his jumbled up thoughts in company. He knew by 'everyone' he meant their group of friends, which included the one Akashi really wants to see the most.

Deciding that it won't really do him harm, he picked up his phone once again and dialed a certain friend of his to tell him the news.

~~~

24-year old Kuroko Tetsuya was walking along the pavement beside one of the not-so-busy streets of Japan. He just got out of work and it had been a rough one. Teaching high school kids was not on one of his plans. He had wanted to become a teacher, that's a fact, but to kindergartens. He wanted to be around kids and not a bunch of hormonal teenagers who some are actually brave enough to take advantage of the fact that he is a single omega. 

He arrived at his destination and looked at his phone for the time. Realizing that he has a couple of minutes to spare, he sat down on a nearby bench and stretched his neck. It really had been a long day. 

Not a minute later, his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID which made him raise his eyebrows in question. He tapped on the green button and greeted, "Midorima-kun, this is a nice surprise." 

" _Why's that?"_ Midorima asked. 

Kuroko sat a little more comfortably on the bench while he answered, "Its because you don't call often. Most of the time you only text."

He heard the other sigh into the phone, " _Yes, well I don't usually have that much time, I still don't have much time so I'll get straight to the point_ _._ "

He heard the sound of the school bell ringing, "What's so important that you couldn't just text me about it?" he asked while gathering his things and walking over to the gates of the school. 

" _Akashi's coming back._ " 

Kuroko halted in his steps just in front of the gates. "What?" he asked, not quite believing it. 

Midorima sighed for the umpteenth time today, " _I said-_ " 

"No no no, I heard you." he quickly cut the doctor off. "When?" he asked again, feeling his heartbeat racing up. 

" _He said he'll land in Japan tomorrow night._ " he answered. " _I just figured I might as well tell you so you'll have a head start and not get too overwhelmed cause it's sudden_."

Suddenly, a voice shouted, "Mama!" 

" _Looks like she's there. So I'll go now I have patients anyway_." Midorima said. 

Kuroko watched his daughter as she practically skipped towards him, being the energetic one she was. "Thank you for the call Midorima-kun. I appreciate it." 

The doctor hummed through the phone, " _Don't think this is the end of this._ " 

"Mama!" the child greeted as she hugged her mother. 

The tealhead stroked her long red hair and ignored the other's comment. He just replied back with, "Have a nice day." and hang up. 

"Who was that?" the daughter asked, looking up to her mama with big, blue curious eyes. 

Kuroko smiled as he knelt down to her level, "Nothing you need to worry about sweetie." he said as he kissed her forehead. "Ready to go?" with his daughter's nod, he stood up and started leading the way towards home which was just a 5 minute walk from here. 

While conversing with his daughter about how her day was and answering some of her genuine 6-year old curious questions, he tried not to think about the situation at hand. 

It was a long day indeed.


	2. Will I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If he comes back to you, will you let him?"

Kuroko couldn't sleep, that's a fact. 

Even the presence and warmth of his daughter next to him wasn't of comfort. He was too anxious ever since he received the phone call from Midorima. 

_'Akashi's coming back.'_

Those were the three words he didn't think he would be hearing from the doctor. Groaning quietly, he turned to face his daughter and found her sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. 

Sana, his, _(or their)_ , daughter may be only 6-years old but she already possess such a smart mind and was quick to catch up on things, a trait Kuroko thought might have something to do with her father. Saying this, he wouldn't be surprised if she noticed that he was a little out of it during their dinner and was more quiet than usual. Sana always has stories to tell during the times they spend together, but tonight she was understanding enough and toned down her energetic personality and didn't question her mother about it. Even though Kuroko was internally grateful he also felt a little guilty, afraid he might have ruined their little bonding time. 

Kuroko sighed and brushed a strand of red hair away from her face, "Another thing you got from him." he mumbled. Deciding it would be of no use losing sleep over it, he just closed his eyes and forcefully pushed his jumbled thoughts away from his mind, at least for now, and just... sleep. 

\---

"What? Really?" 

"That's great!" 

"Aka-chin took long enough, I'm gonna have him taste my pastries."

"I'm sure that isn't the first thing Akashicchi wants to do once he gets here." 

Those were the first things his friends said when Midorima told them the news. Akashi called him shortly just this morning shortly after he woke up and had him tell everyone on his behalf since he didn't have time to call everyone one by one. 

"But, shouldn't we be also telling Tetsu about this?" Aomine asked while taking a bite out of one of the desserts on the table. 

"Yeah, why isn't Kurokocchi here?" Kise asked too.

Midorima put down his cup and answered, "I didn't call him here because he already knows." when he was met with silence, he continued "I was the one that told him just right after Akashi called me about it." 

"Oh." 

"I'm surprised Akashi didn't keep in contact with Tetsu. I was sure he'll try to at least talk to him once in a while." Aomine thought out loud. 

Murasakibara put down his snack and answered, "Hmm, they broke up though~" 

"That may be, but still they were together for 4 years, and they were friends before that too just like us." Kise countered, pointing between him and Aomine.

After a few moments of silence, Momoi spoke up. "How about we arrange a little gathering with just the 7 of us?" she said, changing the topic. "It could be a little reunion of our own." she said, already pulling out her planner from her bag. 

Before she could check the date that will be the most convenient for all of them given their jobs, Aomine grabbed her pen and pointed out, "Don't you think we should talk to Akashi about it first?" while pointing at her with her own pen. 

"This is for him! I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Momoi countered back, reaching out to grab her pen back. 

Aomine raised his arm so a little height was added causing Momoi to groan in frustration. "What about Tetsu? You sure he's ready to face him?" With that, Momoi stopped her actions and looked at the other with an apprehensive look.

"I'll go and talk to him about it." Aomine said, already getting up from the table and returning the pen to Momoi before turning towards his omega. 

"Start planning it anyway Momoi." Midorima interrupted. "Akashi had said how he wants to meet with everyone as soon as possible." 

Kise hummed, "I guess that means Akashicchi missed us." he said, accepting the goodbye kiss on the cheek from his partner. 

"Ah~ I'm sure he did." Murasakibara said lazily. "Mine-chin, pick up a pastry on your way out. I'm sure Kuro-chin would want some." 

\---

Kuroko was sitting down at the teacher's table in a classroom. His class has just ended and students were already on their way out for lunch. As soon as the last student closed the door he took a deep breath and started to pick up his things as quickly as he could so he could eat his own serving of lunch. However, as soon as he was out of the classroom's door he was met with a familiar face.

"Aomine-kun, what brings you here?" Kuroko asked not bothering to hide his surprise. 

"Lunch break?" Aomine asked. With Kuroko's nod as an answer he continued, "Then mind eating with me today? I have something to talk to you about. I also brought your favorite vanilla cheesecake." he said, holding up the white paper bag. 

"Is that from Murasakibara-kun's shop?" Kuroko asked, eyeing the bag. 

Aomine nodded, "Yes it is. Now let's go." he said with a silly smile on his face.

They settled down on a nearby shop that sells ramen as they didn't have enough time before Kuroko has to go back to work. As soon as their orders were placed in front of them, Kuroko spoke up. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" 

Aomine glanced at him for a moment before turning back to his own bowl of noodles. "I met with everyone earlier today." Kuroko looked at his friend with curious eyes, silently asking him to continue. "Midorima told us the news about Akashi." 

With the mention of his name, Kuroko froze but quickly got a hold of himself. "Yeah, I know already. Midorima-kun said he'll be landing here tonight." he said with a monotone voice.

Aomine nodded, "I know that you know, it isn't really what I wanted to tell you. Though it has something to do with it." 

"Then what is?" Kuroko asked. 

"Satsuki wants to plan a little gathering with the 7 of us, sort of like a mini-reunion. Since you weren't there I figured I tell you. We were wondering if-" 

"I can't." Kuroko cut his friend off, already knowing what the other wanted to say. 

Aomine looked like he was expecting that answer as he said, "You do know that you're gonna have to face him sooner or later. You can't keep Sana a secret from him, he is her father." before slurping the noodles into his mouth. 

"I wasn't planning to. I do know I have to tell him, I just don't know when and how." Kuroko admitted.

"The 'when' can be answered if you join our little gathering, the 'how' part though I can't help you with." the policeman stated. 

Kuroko looked at his friend with a serious expression. "I already told you I can't go. I have Sana to think about." 

"Leave her with Kagami for a while." 

"Kagami-kun's busy at the moment." 

"The date's not even set yet." 

Kuroko opened his mouth to counter but couldn't seem to find the words. After a moment he sighed dejectedly, "That may be, but I still can't. I know I will have to face him, I know I have to tell him. But right now I don't think I'm ready yet. This isn't something trivial Aomine-kun, this is a result of our thoughtless actions in the past. I will tell him but let me do it my way when I'm ready." after he finished, his friend had a surprised look on his face, not quite expecting the sudden outburst. Not that he could blame him, he wasn't expecting it either. 

After a few moments of silence, Aomine said, "Alright, sorry for pushing it." 

Kuroko took a deep breath, letting himself calm down a little. "It's okay, no need to apologize. Sorry for my outburst too." 

Aomine just waved it off, ' _Not a big deal._ ' was his silent response as he took another slurp of his noodles.

The tealhead smiled a genuine smile at his friend. "I'm grateful for your concern Aomine-kun, really I am. However, if you're really my friend you'll let me do this my way. I will tell him since he has the right to know. What happens after will be up to him. If he wants to be a father to her I will let him, if he doesn't then at least I've done my part of telling him." he explained his plans so far. 

The policeman nodded and hummed. "Fair enough, though I don't really think Akashi will turn down his own daughter, he isn't like that. He's just not the type of person to turn back, especially if he knows it's his own doing." 

"I know." Kuroko said shortly but softly swirling his bowl of noodles.

"Which brings me to my next question." Aomine said. Kuroko raised his eyebrows in question. 

"If he comes back to you, will you let him? 

Kuroko stared at his friend, a little shocked with the unexpected question. The other didn't seem to be expecting an answer anyway as he turned back all of his attention to the food on the table. Either that, or he just forgotten about it. Whichever it was, Kuroko didn't know how to respond to it so he just stayed silent and finished his bowl quietly. 

Will he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment, it'll be highly appreciated. :)


	3. Would You Want to See Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he can't do it for himself, then at least he'll do it for her. Their daughter.

_2nd year Middle School._

_While walking home, Akashi took notice of a line beautiful cherry blossom trees placed conveniently in the middle of the park. "You mind if we stop here for a moment?" Akashi asked the omega._

_Kuroko shook his head, "No, I don't mind."_

_The alpha led the other to the trees with a gentle hold on the other's arm and stopped just right in front of it, watching its beautiful pink flowers. "My mom used to love looking at these trees. It was her favorite, and it was one of the things that made her happy." he shared to the other quietly._

_Since it's not a common thing for Akashi to bring up his mother, Kuroko can't help but feel surprised and touched that the other was willingly sharing to him his vulnerable side. Knowing how close he was to his mother before her untimely death, it's just understandable. Quickly recovering, Kuroko said just as softly, "I'm sure she's still happy, wherever she is."_

_Akashi let out a little smile, "I'm sure too."_

_The two were silent for a while, just watching the pink trees get swayed slightly by the wind. After a moment, Akashi took a glance at the other and saw him still looking up at the trees with his beautiful blue eyes._

"If you don't act on your feelings now, both of you is gonna end up hurt." _he remembered Midorima's words, said to him just a little while ago, given as advice as a fellow alpha and a friend._

_He took a deep breath and mustered up all his courage. "Kuroko, I want to tell you something." he said to him softly. Kuroko turned to him curiously, which prompted him to continue._ _"Do you remember our fateful first meeting back on our first day last year?"_

_Kuroko snorted, "My butt hurt because of that fall." he said, causing a little chuckle to come out of the other._

_"Yes well, ever since that day, ever since I caught a brief of your scent, I knew. I just knew I was attracted to you." Akashi started. "I don't know if you noticed but just in case you didn't, I wanna let you know." he fully turned towards the other and gently grabbed both of his hands in his own. "So now, I'm wondering, if I could court you? Officially?"_

_Kuroko softly smiled at the other. With the random cheesy notes left in his locker, the not-so-casual touches, the subtle hints of their friends, of course he noticed. He couldn't deny that with the alpha's gestures, it wasn't hard to fall for him. So he knew, in his heart, that the answer is_

_"Yes, I would like that."_

_~~~_

Kuroko was sitting down at his dining room table, arms crossed and deeply thinking. 

The two of them already had dinner, now Sana was in their room doing her homework and he didn't have any papers to check. So he was left with nothing to do and he ended up thinking about his conversation with Aomine earlier. 

_"If he comes back to you, will you let him?"_

Seriously, that question isn't something he would expect coming out from the blue haired man. Most of his questions in the past were easily answered either with wit or sarcasm. Now however, he had no answer to it. Zero. None. Nothing at all. 

Midorima informed him through text that Akashi's plane will be landing at exactly 6:50 tonight. _"Just because,"_ was the doctor's reason. He looked at their kitchen clock, it read 7:05. He must be at the airport now. 

After 6 years, they were finally on the same land, under the same sky and breathing the same air. He didn't know what to do about it. 

He just shook his head, he didn't have to think about it now. As what Midorima said, Akashi will be staying in Japan. He has many opportunities to meet and tell him. He doesn't have to tell him just right after he landed, and he didn't have to tell him right off the bat. So with that, he grabbed a hold of his cup of tea and entered their bedroom. He found Sana sitting in front of her study table, appearing to be drawing something. 

Kuroko walked over to her and said, "Sweetie, it's time to take a bath." 

Sana nodded, "I'm almost done with this Mama." she replied, not taking her eyes off of what she's doing.

"What's that?" he asked, genuinely curious. 

"My teacher assigned us to draw an image of our family and who are the people we enjoy being around with." she informed him. 

The tealhead looked at his daughter's drawing and felt his heart drop. In the paper, it had several child drawings of different people. But what stuck out to him most were the three ones on the very front. It has a small person in between two other bigger persons, all of them holding hands.

"The people behind are Mama's friends." she said while pointing to a group of people with rainbow colored hair, immediately reminding him of his colorful friends causing him to crack a smile.

"This is you," Sana pointed out to one of the three out front, one that had similar hair with his own. "This is me," she continued pointing at the smaller one in the middle who has the same long red hair as her. However, Sana's next words hit Kuroko hard he felt his heart drop even more. 

"And this is supposed to be Papa." she pointed out the last of her drawings. While the other two had small details added to it, this one though was just a mere outline. "Since I haven't seen him, I don't know what to put in it." she continued, and Kuroko noticed how his daughter's eyes become sad when she said those words. 

Kuroko bit his lip in an attempt to control his emotions. "You want to know how your father looks like?" he asked his daughter, softly. 

With Sana's enthusiastic nod, he sat down on the bed beside her and grabbed a red crayon, the same one she used to color in her own hair. "He has the same hair as you. Bright and red," he started, giving her the crayon so she could draw it in. "His eyes are red too, well when he isn't terribly mad. If he is then one of his eyes turns gold, but that's a rare thing."

Kuroko also remembered only witnessing the alpha's heterochromatic eyes whenever something bad happens to him, or their relationship, in the past. 

"Papa must be so handsome." Sana thought out loud. 

Kuroko chuckled at his daughter's words, "Yeah, he is." he confirmed as he watched his daughter finish the last details for her drawing of her father. 

"There! It's done." she said proudly. "I just wish Papa was really here. I don't know him but he is a person I would want to be around with." she said.

"Why's that?" Kuroko asked, feeling his heartbeat racing up. 

"He's my Papa, that's all." Sana shrugged and neatly placed her drawing in her attache case so it won't get wrinkled before she has to pass it this coming Monday.

Kuroko felt tears slightly forming in his eyes after hearing those words. He took a deep breath and gently grabbed both of his daughter's arms. "Would you want to see your Papa?" 

With her eyes lighting up, it was enough of a confirmation for Kuroko. "Alright, I'll make a way." he told her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I can't promise you when, but I'll make sure of it okay?" 

Sana jumped out of her chair to hug her mother tightly. She must have really wanted to see him.

Kuroko then realized that the excuses he made just to not see Akashi were a result of his own feelings. He was too caught up in his hurt of the past that he didn't think about what other people might feel, including Sana's feelings towards her own father. 

This doesn't involve him and Akashi only, it included her and Kuroko berated himself for not thinking about that. 

If he can't do it for himself, then at least he'll do it for her. _Their_ daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some added infos: 
> 
> Status = either a person is an alpha or an omega, the important aspect in the society.  
> Alphas = are stronger and has a very keen sense of smell. They often know they are attracted to a certain omega through their scent.  
> Omegas = not necessarily a weaker status, but will often submit to the alpha. They also have a keen sense of smell albeit not as strong as an alpha's. The status that can get pregnant, whether they are a boy or a girl. 
> 
> Courtship = initiated by the alpha. It is when said alpha decides to woo the omega of their choice and just basically win their heart. The omega has the right to accept or refuse it. This stage will only start if or when the omega accepts the alpha's initiation.
> 
> More infos once I introduced it to the story. :)  
> Leave some kudos and comments, it'll be highly appreciated.


	4. He'll be fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess Kurokocchi wants to get it over with.”

The 5 friends, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima and Momoi are at a nearby cafe eating lunch. Kuroko was supposed to join them but unfortunately, one of his students got in trouble so he had to pass. Akashi was busy as well with the last minute preparations before his father's retirement and him taking over his place at the company. 

It's funny how the universe works sometimes. 

Given how most of them won't have work on weekends, they all agreed upon it happening this Saturday night. The coming Sunday night was an option too, but was quickly ruled out by Midorima reasoning that he has morning shifts on Mondays. Plus, they know Kuroko won't agree either since he's working on school days and therefore can't be out late on a Sunday night. Now, what they're talking about is where they'll be handling it. 

"A restaurant?" one thought after a while.

Kise shook his head, "No, it'll be hard to get a hold of a reservation at this point." 

"Akashi did suggest the venue will be at his house." Midorima just remembered. 

Aomine crossed his eyebrows, "Isn't that in Kyoto?" he questioned and Momoi rolled her eyes. 

"That's their branch house, idiot. Their main house is here in Tokyo." Midorima said, a little annoyed. 

The tanned man's mouth formed an 'oh', "Right, sometimes I forget just how rich that bastard is." he said. 

"Anyway, is it really okay? Wouldn't his father be there?" Momoi asked which Midorima just answered with a shrug. 

"If Aka-chin said it's okay, then it's okay." Murasakibara said, a little distractedly as he fed a spoonful of rice into his mouth. "He was the one that suggested it right?" he pointed out and they all silently agreed to it as Momoi took note to call Akashi in order to inform him about their decision. 

"Has any of you met with Akashi yet?" Aomine asked all of them and was given simultaneous shakes of head as an answer. 

Midorima adjusted his glasses, "Ever since he landed his father was the only one he had a chance to reunite with, and that's because they live on the same house and work at the same company." 

"By the way," it was Kise who spoke, "Is Kurokocchi coming?" he wondered. 

Momoi pursed her lips and replied, "I don't know. I texted him earlier but he hasn't replied back yet."

“Hey, if he wants to come then he’ll come.” Aomine interjected, remembering their conversation. “Let’s not push it too much.” 

"Mine-chin~" Murasakibara called just as Momoi’s phone started to ring. The alpha turned to him with raised eyebrows and saw that he had a serious look on his face, "Are you gonna finish that?" he asked, pointing towards the untouched tiramisu.

Aomine breathed out through his nose and gave the other a scowl, "Yes I am, and you have your own." he countered, pulling the plate closer. “And there I thought you’re gonna ask about anything besides food.” 

“Ha~” Murasakibara whined, “This is not enough for me.” 

“Then go and order yourself another one!” 

“Honestly Murasakibaracchi we’re not responsible for your gigantic stomach that requires the same gigantic servings.” Kise said, helping out his alpha. 

The purple haired giant pursed his lips and crossed his arms, “Aka-chin and Kuro-chin always gives me theirs.” he muttered. 

Midorima, who’s been quiet throughout the banter, sighed deeply. ‘ _Why am I friends with these people?’_ he thought to himself, attempting to drown out the noise and not cause himself a headache. Luckily though, Momoi addressed them. 

“Would you all keep it down? I’m talking to Tetsu-kun!” she half shouted, and with that they were quiet. 

“Are you sure?” she said into the phone. Moments later, her mouth formed a smile that looks relieved. “That’s great then, we’ll see you.” she said then hung up. 

“What did he say?” Kise inquired. 

“Tetsu-kun said he’s coming! We’ll be complete.” she said, as she wrote down Kuroko’s name and encircled it showing that he’ll be on the attending list. 

Midorima raised his eyebrows in surprise and Aomine snorted, “Wow, so he is willing to come.” he muttered, not knowing how to really feel about it.

“I guess Kurokocchi wants to get it over with.” Kise said, only half joking. 

—-

After their lunch, Aomine and Kise were walking back towards Kise’s office. 

“You really didn’t have to walk me back Aominecchi.” the omega pointed out. Aomine looked at the other and chuckled softly. 

"I know, I just wanted to." he said simply. 

The two walked by in silence for a while. Kise noticed that the alpha was a little quiet than usual and seems to be deep in thought. He didn't know if he should ask him about it, or wait a little while until he's ready to tell him. He just decided to play it safe. 

"What's on your mind?" the omega asked carefully, wrapping a hand on the other's arm. 

"I'm sorry, I kinda lied," the alpha said. "I do have a reason why I wanted to walk you back to work." Aomine confessed. The blonde looked at the other curiously. "I need someone to talk to." he continued softly. 

Kise found a nearby bench and pushed the alpha towards him. Settling down and pulling the alpha's arm to make him sit. "What is it?" he asked, worriedly. "Did something bad happen to you?" 

Aomine shook his head, "No, nothing like that." he took a deep breath. "It's just... I've known Tetsu the best among us, well aside from Akashi, you know that right?" he stated. 

The blonde nodded, "Of course, you're his best friend while Akashicchi was the boyfriend." 

"That's just it." he said, leaning back on the bench. "I witnessed everything. I was the one who Tetsu poured out all his hurt and feelings to. He shared what happened between him and Akashi before he left. I saw how much he was hurt by it. He wouldn't talk to anyone and won't come out of his room. to the point where his mother was worried to death. I was also the first one he told about the pregnancy aside from his parents." Aomine shared. He didn't know why, but Kise felt like the other hasn't opened up to anyone about this, ever. So he just listened to the other talk, knowing that's the best he could do right now. 

The alpha shrugged, "I don't know I guess I'm just worried for him. Knowing what happened, it's not that unreasonable to get mad at Akashi but at the same time I can't find myself to do so. Like what Murasakibara said, he has his reasons." he said, knowing it himself that he wasn't making much sense right now and that just shows how jumbled up his thoughts were. He was sure that he was worried for the tealhead. He just didn't want the other to get hurt again, as he thought he won't be able to control his instincts anymore. Akashi wasn't around last time so it was a little easier, but now that he was he doesn't know how much self-control he has or how much he could muster up. He didn't want to deal with him alpha to alpha. As they were both strong ones, there's a possibility that it won't end with both of them walking out as friends still. He knows that'll just hurt Kuroko more than he already was.

Kise nodded slowly in understanding. He himself didn't know what the situation is but he figured he didn't have to. And he knows that it isn't really Aomine's place to tell so he didn't ask. He leaned his head on the other's shoulder in an attempt of comfort and the alpha leaned his head back. 

"When I said that Kurokocchi wants to get it over with, it was supposed to be a joke but there's also some truth into it. I genuinely do think he really wants to get rid of the burden of telling Akashicchi they have a daughter. Who knows, maybe that's the closure he needs in order for him to move on." the omega pointed out, patting the other's thigh softly. "I think Kurokocchi will be fine. The worst that could happen is Akashicchi saying how he doesn't want to be a father but he was doing fine without him for years. You don't have to worry _that_ much." 

Aomine nodded, "Yeah, you're right." he said, grabbing the hand on his thigh and interlocking their fingers.

That afternoon, Kise was late to work but he didn't mind. 

All he knows is that he can't wait for Saturday night to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!  
> If you guys are curious about the backstory between our two main characters, I am planning to post it as an another story, (a prequel perhaps?) It'll include the flashbacks shown here but in more detail and some side stories as well. Or if you just wanna go along with the flashbacks and fit the pieces together yourselves that could work too since I don't plan on posting it now. Maybe once I finished this one but it's only the beginning, hehe.  
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments, it'll be highly appreciated.  
> Thank you!


	5. She's Yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You left me with a daughter."

Oddly fast enough, Saturday night came and Akashi was nothing but impatient, that’s for sure, if the constant bouncing of his leg wasn't enough clue of his restlessness. He was usually a calm and collected dude, thanks to years of being exposed to the public because of his father's work. Yet here he was. 

"You sure he said he’s coming?” Akashi asked the alpha beside him for like, the tenth time since the other arrived at the venue. 

As what they decided, it would take place at the Akashi residence. More specifically their terrace that overlooks a part of the neighborhood they were at. It had big enough couches that could fit 7 people and several tables which they could use for eating. (Akashi had their chef cook some extras, with a friend like Murasakibara you just never know). 

Midorima was supposed to arrive with everyone else but due to Akashi's request to have them meet beforehand, here he was. The redhead thought and was sure he would go crazy if he waits alone. He just had to have someone to assure him that he wasn't waiting for nothing and would end the night in disappointment. 

Though what he said to the other was, _'I just missed my best friend, what's so bad about that?_ ', something Midorima scoffed at. 

“Yes, I am.” the doctor answered, adjusting his glasses on his nose. “And quit bouncing your leg, you’re making me dizzy.” he snapped. 

Akashi took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, it didn’t exactly work if he was to be honest. “I’m sorry, but it's been 6 years and I don’t know what to do once he gets here. Like, what do I say? Do I approach him first?" he unconsciously rambled on. 

"Akashi," 

"That seems a little too forward," he was talking to himself now. 

"Akashi." 

"Should I just offer him a snack?" 

Midorima rolled his eyes.

"You're right, he's not Atsushi." he said flatly, putting his index finger to his chin.

The doctor groaned slightly.

"Suggest something!" Akashi nearly shouted, turning to the other. This was so unlike him.

"I suggest you quit your yapping before you embarrass yourself." he said, pointing at the transparent doors leading to the terrace. 

Akashi looked over and did a double take. Standing just on the other side of the glass door, was Kuroko Tetsuya. The omega that stole his heart back in middle school, and hasn’t given it back since. 

He wasn’t alone though, he was with the rest of the group being led to them by one of the housekeepers. Akashi quickly stood up to greet everyone, noting that the tealhead was looking at anywhere besides him and was hiding at the back. 

They can't really stop the inevitable though. Akashi had already exchanged greetings with everyone and now was down to the last, which is him. 

The alpha noticed that things got quiet, maybe his friends grew silent, or time has stopped for the both of them. Either way he didn’t really care as he carefully approached the other. Stopping just close enough so he could briefly smell the scent that he missed so much, but not making the other feel caged and uncomfortable with his presence. That’s the last thing he wants right now. 

“Tetsuya,” he whispered, loud enough that only the both of them could here. “I’m so happy to see you. Thank you for coming.”

Kuroko was looking down, not meeting the other’s eyes. He always find himself getting lost in those ruby orbs but now was not the time. “It’s been a while, Akashi-kun.” he replied. 

Akashi slightly flinched and quickly covered it up with a small smile, "That's a shame. You used to call me with a really cute nickname." he didn't know if now was a time to make jokes but he couldn't help it, he was just so damn happy to see the other again. 

"Yeah well, things have changed." the omega said. He looked up and their eyes meet for only a moment before he quickly averted his gaze and sat down besides Kise. 

He should have expected that the omega would not give him such a warm greeting. Akashi knows what he did and he hates himself until today because of it. He was a fool to think Kuroko would just welcome him back with open arms. 

_'He came tonight, that's what matters right now.'_ Akashi thought to slightly give himself some comfort and proceeded back to his place. 

"Alright, let's eat!" Aomine said from his spot next to Momoi, who rolled her eyes fondly. 

Akashi chuckled at the other and gave a signal to the housekeeper waiting to bring out the food. 

Their night was filled with laughter, endless stories about what happened the years Akashi wasn't around, all of them being extra careful not to mention anything about Sana albeit with slight difficulty. Basically just all of them catching up with their reunited friend. 

"I'll say, I'm a little surprised about the two of you," Akashi said, pointing at Aomine and Kise, the alpha had an arm around the other. "I mean the two of you used to always be at each other's throats back in middle school." 

Aomine laughed while Kise answered, "Yep. Good old times." he said, looking at his alpha with glimmering eyes and a smile that just screams _'I'm in love with this man'._

Mentioning middle school, the redhead suddenly remembered those days. The days when Kuroko and him are with each other, happy and not caring about anything and anyone else besides each other. They were just like them. 

He found himself looking at the omega, who was busy conversing with Murasakibara. The other was rather quiet tonight, having not said a word to him after their greetings and talks only when he was addressed to. 

He didn't realize he was staring until Midorima nudged him and gave him a look. 

"Aka-chin, you should come visit my pastry shop sometime." Murasakibara suddenly said to him. 

Quickly masking away his inner feelings, he replied "Of course I will Atsushi. I'll even become a regular customer if you want." causing a smile on the other's face.

"Mukkun's shop is our unofficial hangout place." Momoi spoke up. "We always go there and San-" Aomine interrupted her with a loud cough while Kuroko looked at her with a warning glance. Akashi looked at Momoi, who had a clear panicked expression, and the pair back and forth with raised eyebrows. 

Midorima sighed, "Drink some water, Aomine." he said, interrupting the silence that occurred and offered a cup to the alpha, who was still feigning coughs. However, he too had nervousness read in his eyes, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

Akashi was a smart man, they all knew it. So it wasn't really a surprise that he caught on with their acts. He noticed how the air around them became heavy and how they all suddenly became tense. How they are all exchanging glances with one another, seemingly having a silent conversation. 

He placed his cup on the table, causing a slight tap sound which Kise winced at. "What's going on?" he asked, looking at them one by one, leaning back and crossing his arms. He wasn't really annoyed, he was just curious with the sudden atmosphere. But his tone reminded them of the reprimanding captain they had back then.

To everyone's surprise, it was Kuroko who spoke up. "Can I have some time alone with Akashi-kun?" he asked. 

The cat was almost out of the bag, so Kuroko thought he should just let it out completely and let it escape.

They all nodded and Akashi heard Momoi whisper, "I'm so sorry Tetsu-kun." to her fellow omega. Kuroko just smiled at her and shook his head. "It's fine, you saved me on how I should bring it up anyway." he whispered back. 

Once they all left and the two of them were alone, Akashi looked back at Kuroko wondering why he had to have everyone leave because of what happened. 

"I wasn't mad, I was genuinely asking." he defended himself to which Kuroko nodded his head to. 

"I know. I just figured that I'm the only one that could answer it properly." he explained.

Akashi knitted his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" he asked. 

The omega sitting across from him gave out a deep breath and fiddled with his thumbs. "You remember the last thing we did together before we broke up?" Kuroko finally spoke up after a moment of silence. 

"Of course," he answered softly. 

How can he forget? It was one of the best nights he ever had. The night that was full of nothing but showing how much they love each other. The giving and receiving of equal amounts of pleasure. All of it triggered with their strong feelings for one another and the omega's heat. He had no trouble digging it out of his memory storage as it was something that he constantly thinks about (not in a perverted way, of course). 

Kuroko nodded, "I don't really wanna bring the past up," he said, "But it has something to do with it." the former continued. 

He looked at the alpha and saw him just staring back at him, waiting for him to continue and so he did. Kuroko snorted, "Let's just say you gave me a hell of a parting gift, Akashi-kun." 

"I did?" Akashi asked slowly, confused and Kuroko nodded. 

"Of course, you don't know about it. I myself didn't know you left something until after you were gone." the other said cryptically. 

If the alpha wasn't that confused before, he definitely was now.

"Promise me something, Akashi-kun. Just for right now," Kuroko asked the other to which he just silently nodded at. "Promise me you won't freak out. I'll know how to handle it better if you get mad instead." 

"Okay...?" the alpha faded out, not knowing how to properly respond to it. But it seems to be enough for the omega as he nodded and took out his wallet from his pocket. He pulled out a photo inside and handed it over to the alpha. 

"Her name's Sana." he said as Akashi took the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of a baby girl, roughly around 8 months old, sitting down on a bed and smiling at the camera. "Momoi-san was about to mention her earlier."

"She's cute." Akashi commented, he finds himself unconsciously smiling because something about this baby just gives him warmth and comfort. He wasn't expecting the next words coming out of the omega, however.

"She's yours." Kuroko said back almost immediately. 

Akashi quickly looked up from the photo to the omega in front of him. "What?" he asked, feeling his heart start to pound in his chest. 

"A child, Akashi-kun. That was what you unknowingly gave me before you left." he said, meeting the alpha's red eyes, which were wide as saucers. 

"You left me with a daughter."


	6. Here We Are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was not because I didn't want to. It was because I couldn't."

_18-year old Kuroko Tetsuya was standing in front of his bathroom mirror, looking at himself with his red and puffy eyes._

_He took a deep breath and held up his hand, which was holding something he didn't think he would hold so soon._

_A pregnancy test._

_Then he felt his world fall apart._

_Because there it was. 2 clear red lines. So clear that he thought it was mocking him._

_His hands were shaking and he lost his grip of it, causing it to fall on the floor with a loud sound. It wasn't long before he felt his knees weaken and he too fell on the floor, sobbing._

_He was pregnant._

_With Akashi's child._

\---

Akashi just continued to stare wide-eyed at the other, trying to let the words sink into him.

He was at a loss for words. How the heck does one react to that? He had a daughter he didn't know about. He had been missing from her life and she had been missing from his all this time. The only difference is that she knows she had a father, while he didn't even know he had a child. 

He abruptly stood up and walked over to the backside of the couch he was just sitting at, brushing his hand through his red locks. Kuroko watched him silently as the alpha debated on what question he wanted to ask out of the thousands of them running inside his head. 

After a few moments, he leaned on the couch with his hands and closed his eyes. All an attempt to control his rising emotions. "Why... why didn't you tell me?" he whispered the question, feeling his chest grow heavier.

Even if Kuroko expected that question, he didn't know what to give out as an answer because he, himself, didn't exactly know why. Guess it's all due to the pain the alpha gave him, or maybe because he was scared. Probably both. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" he repeated, a little louder this time. 

Kuroko looked down at his fiddling thumbs, unconsciously making himself look smaller due to the alpha's pheromones surrounding his sense of smell. "I-I don't know," he said softly. "I guess, I was scared of what would happen if you knew." 

"The only thing that would've happened is me coming back and staying." the alpha said firmly. "Did you think I would leave you alone with our child?" 

Kuroko felt his heart skip a beat. It's there. He knows it's there. He didn't directly say it, but the omega understood the hidden message there. Crystal clear.

He was willing to be a father. Even after everything.

Kuroko sighed shakily, "You were the one that broke up with me, Akashi-kun, so forgive me if I thought I wasn't important to you anymore." 

"I broke up with you for a reason Tetsuya," he interjected, his voice rising a little, but not enough that he was shouting at the other. "It's not like I really wanted to do it. I just didn't want to hold you back." he took a deep breath to calm himself, it worked a little this time. "I wanted you to be happy."

 _'Even if I wasn't the reason anymore.'_ was left unsaid.

Kuroko let out a little laugh, "That wasn't exactly what happened now, right?" 

_'Cause I know deep down, I didn't want anyone else. I hoped deep down, you would come back.'_

The two were silent for a while. Kuroko continued to fiddle with his thumbs while subtly smelling the air around him, waiting for the alpha to calm down.

After a few moments, he heard Akashi sigh and he looked up to see the other walking back to the front of the couch. He wordlessly sat down, this time beside him, and picked up the picture once again from where he left it on the table.

Kuroko just chose to stare at his feet, not really knowing if the other wants to talk right now. 

Due to the close proximity, he could smell the alpha's scent, something that greatly comforted him and made him feel safe back when they were together. Right now, it still had the same effect. The only difference is the slight pain he felt in his heart. Because even if that's the situation, it's not entirely the same as it was before.

"You have a more recent picture? I wanna see how she looks like." 

The omega nodded, "I do," he confirmed. "But I would much rather have you see her in person." the alpha looked at him with a worried and shocked expression. "It would mean a lot to her if you took the time to meet her. Just once is enough." he requested, not commanded, but requested. 

"I don't think one meeting is gonna cut it." he said, diverting his gaze towards the picture once again.

"I'm not forcing anything, Akashi-kun." the omega said seriously. "If you don't wanna be a father, that's fine. If you think you aren't ready-" 

Akashi gave him a disbelieving look. "Really now, Tetsuya?" he cut the other off, turning completely towards him. "I'm not some type of asshole that's just gonna run away and leave you alone to take care of the child alone. Especially if I know I am perfectly capable of doing so." he finished off.

Kuroko sighed lightly and looked at him, "I just don't want to force you if you're not ready." he said. 

"Why does that matter?" the alpha asked back. "Both of us weren't expecting this." he shrugged. 

"Yet here we are." 

\--- 

After their talk, the omega decided to go as he was still gonna pick Sana up from her friend's house. Akashi almost asked to go with him, but he figured it wasn't the proper time nor place to have his first meeting with his daughter. So he just let Kuroko go, coercing the omega into letting his chauffeur drive them.

When he arrived at his room, he found himself in shock as the rest of the group was inside. One (Kise) was lying down on his bed, scrolling on his phone, some (Aomine and Murasakibara) were fighting over the television, while the rest (Momoi and Midorima) was sitting down on the couch beside the window. 

He didn't mind, they all used to hang out here back in the days. It felt like old times. 

They were missing a person though.

"Why are you all still here?" Akashi asked them, gaining all of their attention. "I thought you guys already left." 

"We were," Kise said, "But it was still too early." 

Murasakibara nodded, "And Mido-chin said you might want some company." he said, pointing at their green-haired friend who looked back with a poker face. 

"Your father said it was okay to wait here." Midorima shortly explained. 

"He even gave us snacks~" the purple-haired alpha said happily, placing a piece of potato chip inside his mouth.

Akashi gave a slightly amused snort, he was strict with his son but he can't deny that his father has a rather soft spot for his friends. Sighing, he flopped down next to the blonde omega, "You all knew about it, didn't you?" he asked. 

He got 5 simultaneous nods as an answer. "Kuroko told us not to tell you." Midorima said. 

"He said he didn't want you to find out through someone else." Kise added on. 

"I guess that was just the right thing," Akashi said, staring at the ceiling. "I wouldn't have known how to face him if ever that happens." 

"Akashi-kun," Momoi called him. The alpha looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Are you mad?" she asked. 

He shook his head as a reply. "The only person I'm mad at is myself." he said. "If I just called him, at least once, maybe things would be different." 

"Why didn't you?" Aomine asked. 

Akashi chuckled dryly and sat up. "Just to be clear, it was not because I didn't want to. It was because I couldn't." he looked at them, "I kept thinking how he doesn't want to talk to me and that I was the last person he would most likely want to talk to." he then put his head in his hands. "Because I was the one that ruined what we had." he finished with a hushed tone. 

The other 5 occupants just continued to stare at him. Since it wasn't common for Akashi to open up to people, this was a first to them. 

Akashi always chooses to put up a strong face, even to his friends, as it was just how he was grown up and molded to be. At a young age, he was already faced with huge responsibilities at home as the future heir to his father's company. Then at school, he was constantly being appointed as captain and leader. He thought it would be unfitting for him to let out a vulnerable side so he tried his best not to.

Things also always go his way in the past because back then, he was always prepared and ready for the challenge. This time though, not even the greatest tactics and strategies can help him. Not even a well thought out plan will do. He had a child, a responsibility different from what he was used to.

He was sure as heck that he wasn't trained for this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter, hehe. I apologize if this isn't that great, I was a little sick when I wrote this. But I didn't want to leave you hanging so I tried my best and hope you guys will still like it. 
> 
> Updates may slow down because I go back to school this Monday, but still, I'll try my best!


	7. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good afternoon Tetsuya.
> 
> Sorry for the sudden visit."

Despite his morning coffees, his mountain of paperwork and his morning spent with dealing with annoying employees, Akashi couldn’t concentrate on his work. He was too busy thinking, still, about his last conversation with Kuroko.

That night, he couldn’t sleep a wink. The made-up scenarios in his head about how he should meet his daughter kept him up. Like, what would he say? Where will it happen? Will she be shocked? Mad? Both? It was past 2 am when he was in the right state to realize he didn’t have the answers to those questions.

The alpha looked at his clock and it read 3:10 pm. He had been in the company since 8 am this morning, and in his office since 10 am. He sighed and stood up, deciding he’ll just deal with the paper works later. He couldn’t concentrate on it anyway, with his mind being preoccupied with other much more important things, he didn't know what was the use in forcing himself to do it.

“I’ll be off early today.” He told his secretary, who was surprised by his sudden appearance, as he walked out of his door. “I don’t have schedules left anyway, right?” he asked, feeling his pockets for his car keys.

“Yes, sir. You’re free for the rest of this afternoon.” His secretary answered politely, checking her notebook.

Akashi nodded, “Okay, then I’m off. You can go home early too if you like.” He informed her and he got a grateful smile back.

“Yes, sir.” She replied.

“Make sure to lock my office.” was his last order before he left.

\---

"Mama!" Sana shouted, running towards her mother, who crouched down to her level to give her a hug. 

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" Kuroko asked after they pulled apart. 

"It was great!" she exclaimed then pulled out a familiar piece of paper. "And look, I got a high grade for my drawing!" she said, waving it in front of him.

Kuroko looked at it and saw the red mark her teacher put on the upper right of the paper and smiled. "As you should've," he said, appreciating the drawing once again. His eyes gazed a little longer towards the center of the drawing, more precisely the three of them. 

Kuroko, Sana and Akashi. All holding hands. Looking like a family that's been complete for years. 

He then faced his daughter again, "How about we celebrate? You in the mood for some cupcakes?" he asked, to which Sana replied by happily nodding her head. 

"Alright," he said, standing up. "Then let's go have some cupcakes." he said, grabbing his daughter's hand.

However, he didn't even manage to take one step forward when he was stopped and froze because of a familiar face, which caused Sana to look at him with a confused gaze.

"Akashi-kun?" 

\---

Akashi didn't know why he was here. He didn't even know how he got here. All he knows is he got in his car and drove. 

He was standing a few meters away from the gates of Sana's preschool. Thanks to Momoi's information that she gave from that night in his room, he found out that Sana was currently studying at this school and was dismissed at exactly 3:30 pm in the afternoons. 

As he stood there, not really knowing what to do, he nervously looked at the other parents in front of him. Wanting to take mental notes on how to approach kids Sana's age. But soon deemed it worthless as the only thing he knows about his daughter is she got the same red hair like his and blue eyes the same as her mother's. He didn't exactly know what his daughter's personality was and how she approaches things.

Plus, it's not like they're in the exact same situation here. They've known their kids ever since they were born. This was his first time meeting her. 

The alpha sighed and was about to walk back to his car when he spotted a familiar mop of teal-colored hair. His first instinct is to walk towards it, and so he did. But stopped when he heard a child shout. 

"Mama!" 

He looked at the direction of the voice and felt his chest tighten immediately. 

It wasn't because of the hair, nor her eyes. It was also not because of the way she hugged the teal head and the way she greeted him. He just knows. He didn't exactly know how he knows. He just does. 

Maybe because that was _his daughter_. His own blood. 

Akashi carefully approached, not wanting to scare them. They seem to be talking about something, but the loud pounding of his heart blocked everything else. He just let his feet lead him to the two and then stop at a safe distance. 

While walking, he keeps on thinking that he should probably think things through first but was too late as his presence was already noticed.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, his voice just as shocked as he was himself. 

Akashi forced his heart to calm down and did his best to not show the nervousness in his voice. "Good afternoon, Tetsuya." he greeted back. "Sorry for the sudden visit." 

Kuroko slowly shook his head, not coming out of his shocked state entirely. "It's okay." he said slowly. 

Suddenly, Kuroko felt Sana tug at his shirt. He looked down at her as she looked at him with wide eyes, seeming to be asking for permission. He gently let go of her hand and both Akashi and he watched as Sana slowly approached the former. She moved forward until she was at arm's distance away from Akashi.

She looked up at him timidly.

He knelt down so that he was at Sana's height and tried his best to give her a small smile or that was what he hoped for. "Hello." he softly said. 

Sana looked at him, then to the paper she was holding, back at him, then to her mother who gave her an encouraging smile. She turned back towards him and raised her hand, "Um... can I...?" she drifted off. 

Though Akashi didn't exactly know what she was asking for, he still nodded and was startled by the sudden fingers running through his hair.

Sana was looking at his hair as she was holding it, inspecting the color. "Is this your natural hair color?" she asked, genuinely wanting to know.

He nodded, "Yes, it is." he answered looking at her own hair. "I didn't think it would really be the same." he mumbled, not intending for Sana to hear.

 _"He has the same hair as you. Bright and red."_ Sana remembered her mother's words. 

Then she looked at his eyes, which were a pair of bright red ones.

_"His eyes are red too."_

Sana slowly dropped her hand. "Sir," she quietly called and Akashi raised his eyebrows, asking her to continue. "What's your name?" she asked, politely. 

Akashi's smile grew wider as he answered, "Akashi Seijuro." 

xxx

_"Mama," she said, gaining her mother's attention. "What's papa's name?"_

_Kuroko looked at her, then to her drawing as he answered._

_"Akashi Seijuro."_

xxx

Sana took a surprised step back. "Your..." her eyes were widening and she was too shocked to form coherent words. She hastily looked back at Kuroko who smiled at her and nodded his head, silently confirming what she was thinking. She slowly looked back at the man in front of her.

"Pa... papa?"

He steadily looked back at those blue eyes from his daughter, the eyes that were familiar but not at the same time. He then nodded his head, "That's right. I'm your papa." he softly said, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. 

"I'm sorry I took so long."

Sana suddenly jolted forward and hugged him, catching him off guard, but returning the hug nonetheless. He then felt something warm wet his shoulder and realized that it was tears. He tightened the hug, trying his best to comfort her, at the same time assure her that this is really happening. 

He was really here. Her father was really here. And has no plans on leaving. 

"Papa," 

"I'm here." he whispered back and felt her tighten the hug back. 

Kuroko, who was quietly watching them, couldn't help but feel emotional.

He knows he would be absolutely lying to himself if he said his feelings to the alpha was gone. What they had back then wasn't just a fling or something derived out of boredom. What they had was real and serious. 

And if he was to be completely honest, the years apart from him just made him open his eyes on how serious and how strong his feelings were to the other.

So despite their past and what happened, Kuroko can't find himself to be mad at the other. He loved him too much that it overpowers everything else. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, he just wished that wasn't the case right now.

\---

_May. 3rd year Middle School._

_The couple was sitting down under one of the trees inside the Teiko campus._

_The omega had his head resting on the alpha's shoulder, with the latter leaning his head back and having an arm wrapped around the former's waist._

_Kuroko suddenly moved away and faced the other. "Sei, I have something to ask." he said._

_Akashi shifted so that they were now sitting face to face. "Yes?"_

_"Why me?" he vaguely asked. "Out of all the omegas in this school that could possibly capture the great alpha Akashi Seijuro's attention, why me?" he then cleared up his question._

_The alpha chuckled, "I don't need to have a reason, Tetsuya." he said smoothly, running his hand through the other's arm. "It just so happens you're the omega I want to be with. What's so bad about it?"_

_Kuroko shook his head, "Nothing. I'm just afraid to let myself fall for you more than I already am." he whispered, looking down at his hands, which was suddenly wrapped with another pair of warm hands._

_"Don't be, cause I'll always be here to catch you." Akashi whispered back, leaning closer to the other, "I won't leave you," he let their foreheads touch. "I love you too much to do that."_

_Once hearing those words, Kuroko's breath hitched and he felt his heartbeat wildly he was sure the other could hear it._

_"I love you too."_


	8. You'll never know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want him, Shintaro. I want him back."

After Akashi’s first meeting with his daughter, he took them out to dinner and brought takeouts from Murasakibara’s shop. His treat of course. 

If he were to describe what he felt upon meeting his child, it was like something heavy lifted itself off of his chest making him feel lighter. 

He was happy, happier than he felt this past 6 years. 

And he knows he has his daughter to thank for that. 

Even if it was their first meeting, it certainly didn’t feel like it. Sana was immediately comfortable with him that it felt more like they have been a family all this time, and he was more than relieved. Of course, there were awkward instances, but that’s only understandable since both of them didn’t know the other that much yet. 

However, someone was there with them all throughout but kept quiet at most times and only talked when Akashi talked to him or if he needed to say something either to him or to their daughter. 

At first, he thought it was because he didn’t want to interfere with the two of them. Letting them establish a father-daughter relationship and make up for the lost time. It was when Akashi took them home he realized that he hadn’t said more than two words to him and as much as possible, avoided even the slightest touches from him. 

And even if he couldn’t fully blame him, it still put a slight sting in his heart. 

After all, Sana wasn’t the only one he missed. He missed him too, more than what the other could imagine. 

When he landed back in Japan, and when he reunited with Kuroko, he knew in an instant his feelings didn’t disappear. In fact, he thinks it even grew stronger during the time they were apart. He knows what he wants and he's not going to deny it nor ignore it. 

He wants Kuroko back. He wants what they had before, back. Not because they had a daughter. Even if they didn't, it wouldn’t change a thing. 

He loved Kuroko before, and he loves him even more now. 

He just doesn't know if the other feels the same. 

He turned to his nightstand and grabbed his phone, dialing someone who has been with him all this time. Someone who never grew tired of listening to his rants, (even despite how much the other tried to appear like it) and someone who always knows what to say in times of need.

\---

Midorima was sitting inside his study, going through his usual paper works when a knock was heard from his door. 

He looked up and saw his partner, Takao Kazunari, holding up his phone which was lighted up and ringing. 

“Shin-chan, you left this in the living room and now it's ringing and disturbing my peaceful television watching.” he said, walking closer to his desk. 

Midorima leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes, “You could’ve answered it. I’m a little busy.” he said, tiredly. 

“I was about to,” the omega dragged out. “But then I saw who it was.” 

The alpha just raised his eyebrows at the other. 

“It’s Akashi.” he shortly explained. 

Midorima groaned slightly and took the phone, pressing the green button for the call to start. 

"It’s late, what is it?” was his greeting.

Takao snorted, “How rude.” he mumbled then walked out of the room, the comment just passing by the alpha's ear. 

_“Shintaro...”_

Midorima closed his eyes, preparing himself for what the other was about to say.

_"I want him, Shintaro. I want him back."_ Akashi said into the phone. " _And I don't know what to do."_

Midorima expected this, especially that second part. His best friend was intelligent at other things, but when it comes to his feelings concerning a certain tealheaded omega, it takes all of his self-control to not rip his hair off. 

"Why don't you?" he asked, getting a questioning hum from the alpha on the phone. "You just said you want him back, then how come you don't know what to do then?" 

He heard the other sigh and there was a sound of shuffling of sheets from the other side. _"Because I don't know if he would want me back."_ he said, a little muffled because he had his face hidden in one of his pillows.

The doctor felt slightly taken aback by Akashi's words. Not because of what he said, but rather it was because of how he said it.

Akashi wasn't one for deliberately saying how he feels as he would much rather express it in actions. Like back when he was their captain on the basketball team. You wouldn't need to hear his words to know you messed up, you'll know it by what he puts you through on the training. 

So hearing him say this now, jumbles him up. Cause it feels and sounds as though he's given up already, and like he's not even willing to try. And that's not the Akashi he knows. 

For a few moments, there was silence. 

Midorima cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, "I can't speak for him, Akashi, so I can't help you on that part. I, however, did witness you two back then and I watched firsthand just how besotted you were with each other." he said, smiling gratefully when Takao entered with his cup of coffee in hand. 

_"That's the past, Shintaro. I'm talking about now."_ Akashi said. 

"That may be, but who knows? You two were so in love we all thought and was sure you guys are gonna end up together one day. It didn't happen the way we were expecting and a little earlier than planned," he paused, thinking about their friends' daughter, Sana. 

"But it was guaranteed, no one could deny it. You guys were like the most famous couple in the world of Japanese high school basketball. That's how serious you two were to each other and that is given considering how long you guys were together." 

_"What are you saying?"_ Akashi interrupted. 

"I'm saying is you probably aren't the only one feeling that way." he explained. "You weren't the only one in love in that relationship. He was serious about you too."

The doctor sighed before he continued. "Then again, I'm not him and the only person that can surely answer that is Kuroko himself. So I suggest you go and talk to him because moping definitely won't get you anywhere, Akashi."

There was silence once again on Akashi's side, his breathing is all the doctor could hear on the phone so he deemed it safe to continue.

"You'll never know unless you try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, this is more like a filler chapter but still, this contributes to what happens next. There was supposed to be more but I felt like, as a whole, it didn't fit content-wise and there were just too many going on so I decided to move it into the next one.  
> As always, thank you for reading!


	9. Why is it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't move on from it, Tetsuya, and I know fully well that you can't too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything else, thank you for the 100 kudos!

"Class dismissed." Kuroko announced just right after the bell rang, signaling the end of the class and the day for the students and him.

When he was in the middle of piling up his students' essays so he could check them at home, he felt his phone buzz inside his pocket. He took it out and saw that it was a text from Akashi saying he was already parked outside the school, waiting for him. 

Ever since Akashi met Sana last Monday, the alpha had been consistent and adamant on picking up both him and Sana from their respective places, despite the omega's insistence that he doesn't need to, saying that he wants to spend time with both of them. Sana had been more than happy, after all, she had stated a couple of times on how she wants to get to know her father more. Now that she got the opportunity she wasn't shy about taking it. 

Kuroko, however, even if he missed Akashi he was still a little hesitant about bringing him back into his life. Yes, he knows that since they have a child together they were most probably going to be linked for a long time, but he just can't help but remember what went down between them and the hurt the alpha had caused him. 

Still, he was quick to walk outside not wanting to have the other wait for too long. The first thing he noticed when he was out of the building is that the pile of students was more than usual today. Considering it was a Friday, he guesses that the students are more than thrilled to be going home or to their other plans. 

But it also means more audience.

If his black, expensive and luxury car wasn't enough of an attention grabber, looking at Akashi himself is a different story. Just one glance at him and people would know that he is not someone to be messed with. One glance is all it takes for people to know that he was not an ordinary employee dressed in a fancy business suit. Rather, you would know in an instant that he was the boss at the top of the chain. 

And with him approaching the said subject, it was inevitable that he would also be part of the spotlight put upon by the alpha. 

Kuroko shyly walked towards him, his scent catching the alpha's attention as he looked up from his phone and smiled at the other. 

"Hello, had a nice day?" he asked, straightening up and pocketing his phone, which the omega just responded with a nod. 

"Can we go now?" Kuroko softly asked, not being able to take the staring and whispering of his students for much longer. 

Akashi, sensing his anxiousness, nodded his head and opened the passenger seat for him and the omega was quick to get inside the car. He didn't wait long for the alpha to enter on the other side. 

While he was starting his car, he turned to the other who was still a little restless. "What was that about?" he asked just as the car turned to life. 

"This is not typically a place for rich people, Akashi-kun. So expensive cars like this one and rich looking people like you is not something common so naturally, people will stare. And I'm not used to all the attention." Kuroko said, looking out the window and to the students who were still staring in fascination. 

"Really?" he asked, staring outside himself. "I didn't notice." 

Kuroko sighed, "Just drive, Akashi-kun. It's Sana's dismissal soon." and so the alpha did. 

\---

Akashi and Kuroko were now sitting alone at a little table with their respective drinks, both watching Sana as she played with the dogs and cats alike.

Sana had basically pleaded for them to visit this Dog and Cat Cafe she heard from her friend. Since she was a big animal lover, the second she heard this place existed near them she had immediately planned on convincing her parents to take her during their little bondings in the afternoon. 

And since both of them don't have the guts to say no to her, here they are. 

Akashi noted that the other was still the same as he was when he was with him this past couple of days. Not talking to him unless it's necessary and avoiding even just a glance of him. Akashi sighed dejectedly and thought about how it can't go on like this, especially now that they had a child to think about.

He has to do something. He knows what's the first thing he has to do, thanks to his phone call with Midorima the other night. What comes after, well Akashi can just hope for the best. 

He's not going to blame him or be mad at him if the other will say that he doesn't want to get back together. Sure it's going to hurt but that's what he deserves, he supposes. The least he could do is respect it. 

If luck is on his side and Kuroko agrees on giving him another chance, he just has to make sure he won't fuck it up again.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko suddenly called him, making him start and look at the omega beside him. "You look like you have a lot on your mind." he observed. 

"I'll be lying if I would say that's not true." Akashi said with a slight chuckle. He took a deep breath and continued, "You do know we have to talk about it, right?" 

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows, "About what?" 

Akashi shrugged, "About us, past and future." 

The omega paused in drinking his milkshake (vanilla, of course) and fully turned his chair so that he was facing the alpha. "I understand about the future part, but I don't think there's need to talk about the past." he said. 

"There is," Akashi tried to interject. 

"It is what it is, Akashi-kun. The past. So why not leave it at that?" 

"Because I can't move on from it, Tetsuya, and I know fully well that you can't too." Akashi said, his tone scaringly calm despite the sudden atmosphere.

For a few moments, the two of them were silent until Sana breaks it by approaching them and holding a puppy small enough to fit in both her little hands. 

"Mama, Papa, can I have a dog? Can we buy this one? It's so cute." she asked, hopeful. 

Kuroko sighed and forced himself to look away from Akashi's piercing red eyes and smiled at his daughter. "I don't think it's for sale, sweetie," he said, carefully. 

"And plus, having a dog is much more than feeding and walking it. It has a much higher responsibility than that, you think you're ready for it?" Akashi asked, lifting Sana so that she was now sitting in his lap.

Sana thought for a while before saying, "I don't know, but you'll help me right? You and mama? He'll be part of the family, and he could be like my little sibling." she said excitedly, looking at the creature in her hands once again. 

Akashi caught Kuroko's eyes for a brief second before both of them looked away, trying not to think about the implication of their daughter's statement. 

Sighing, "Yeah, he could." Akashi mumbled, low enough that even Sana didn't hear it. 

Things didn't have to be so complicated. 

So why is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow I reached 100 kudos, I certainly wasn't expecting that one so thank you!   
> As promised, here's the new chapter. Half of this was supposed to be in the previous one but it felt more fitting here.  
> Thank you once again!


	10. Nice to see you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fine, I got one. Why did you leave me?"

_1st year, High School._

_The first time Kagami Taiga met Kuroko Tetsuya, was on his first day at his club in Seirin High School. That was their second day of school._

_The time he knew he was attracted to him, was after just a month of constantly spending time together after school and/or practice at Maji Burger._

_And now, 3 months into their freshman year, he was basically sure of it._

_One afternoon before practice, it was announced that they had a practice game against a fellow high school, Rakuzan. Scheduled by their second-year coach, Aida Riko, and Rakuzan's own captain._

_"You seem really happy about that." Kagami said to him, smiling, when they were inside their locker room getting ready to change for practice._

_Kuroko hummed in approval, "I just happen to be very close to a player from Rakuzan." he explained._

_Kagami missed the sparkle in the omega's eyes when he said that._

_The day of the practice match came and it had been a fair and clean fight with both teams giving their all even though it wasn't an official one. They had it a little rough but in the end, Seirin managed to pull through and win with a 3-point lead._

_In the middle of their celebration, a fellow freshman from Rakuzan wearing a number '4' on his jersey was approaching them._

_"I still can't believe their captain is a first-year." his teammate and senpai, Koganei Shinji said, amazement in his tone mirroring what the entire Seirin team was feeling._

_Mitobe nodded while Izuki said, "Not that surprising. From the looks of it, this guy is a strong alpha, amazing on the court too."_

_Kagami made a grunt of approval, "I would definitely look forward to going against this guy again." he excitedly said._

_The other captain stopped in front of them, with his team standing behind him, he held out his hand towards their own captain. Hyuuga took it while saying, "We should play again another time, Akashi."_

_Akashi smiled and nodded, "Congratulations, and yes we definitely should." he said before his eyes landed towards another teammate of theirs, who was just silently smiling up at him._

_He walked towards Kuroko and opened up his arms, "I'm a little sweaty but, you don't mind that right?" he said to the tealhead with a slight laugh._

_Kuroko's smile got wider as he shook his head, "Of course not." he said, stepping into his arms and hugging the other, surprising both teams._

_"I haven't seen you for 3 months, I missed you." Akashi whispered into the omega's hair, tightening the hug when he felt the other bury his face in his chest and smelling the scent he craved for this past months._

_"I missed you too. Texts and calls just aren't the same." Kuroko said, slightly pulling away so he could look at the alpha in his eyes._

_All of a sudden, it clicked for Kagami._

_Kuroko smiling while on his phone most of the time. Often excusing himself on their hangouts at Maji to answer a call, then coming back with pink cheeks and a smile different from what he was used to. And as to why the omega was so enthusiastic about this practice game when he wasn't for any other ones._

_"You know him, Sei-chan?" a Rakuzan player, he remembers his name being Reo Mibuchi, asked gaining the attention of the two._

_"Of course. We went to the same middle school." Akashi answered his teammate. "Ah, I realize I haven't introduced myself properly yet." he said before turning once again towards the entirety of the Seirin team._

_He bowed slightly, "Nice to meet you, I'm Akashi Seijuro. Thank you for taking care of Tetsuya for me."_

_Kuroko blushed, "You don't need to do that, Sei."_

_'They're even on first-name basis.' Kagami thought, an indescribable feeling crawling up his chest._

_"Um, may I ask what's your relationship with Kuroko-kun?" Aida asked._

_"I am his alpha partner." Akashi said, smiling proudly._

_Then that was it. The five words confirming what Kagami was thinking, but was too stubborn to admit._

_And that day, was when he first felt his heart shatter._

_He didn't think it would hurt this much._

xxx

It took a little while, but Akashi and Kuroko finally managed to convince Sana that now was not the right time for her to get a dog.

(But really, Akashi had to bribe with getting her a stuffed toy dog instead)

So now here they were, inside a toy store at a local mall looking for the stuffed dog that will compensate for them not allowing her a real one. Sana was busy looking at the varieties of ones displayed in the store, one hand holding tight onto her father's.

"I don't get why it has to be the mall. It's just a stuffed toy." Kuroko mumbled the last part to himself, but Akashi still heard him clearly.

Akashi turned his head towards the omega. "Things sold here have a much higher quality than anywhere else. So unless you are willing to buy her a new one every now and then might as well go with something that would last, Tetsuya." he pointed out, with Kuroko rolling his eyes.

The alpha smirked, "Besides, we have to eat dinner soon and it's more convenient." he continued just as Sana tugged on his sleeve.

Akashi had removed his coat and tie since it was getting a little uncomfortable. So now he was left with the blue long-sleeve button-up he was wearing underneath, tucked smoothly inside his black slacks.

It was a simple look, but it had Kuroko blushing slightly.

_Why did he have to look good in everything?_

"Found something?" he asked, looking down at Sana.

Sana nodded, "I want that one!" Sana exclaimed and pointed before grabbing both of her parents' hands and dragging them.

She excitedly picked it up but didn't take long before a slight frown took over her face. "It's a little expensive though." she said, looking at them with a little pout.

It was a stuffed golden retriever with the size just right for her little frame, not too big nor too small. It was positioned lying down on its stomach and had its tongue stuck out cutely. c

Akashi gently grabbed it from her hands and examined the price tag. He then looked at Kuroko, who was also looking at the tag, silently asking for permission.

"Akashi-kun, I know you can buy that with no problem but you have to be careful in spoiling her." Kuroko reprimanded.

"I promised I would buy her one so I will." Akashi said with exaggerated determination.

The omega could only sigh.

In the end, they ended up walking outside the store with Sana hugging her new toy to her chest.

\---

"You have to at least let me pay for something, Akashi-kun." Kuroko firmly said.

They had just finished their little trip to the mall. After they had their dinner, Sana remembered that she needed a new set of crayons and they ended up going on a sudden shopping spree with the alpha paying for everything, hence their little argument now.

After a while, Sana, despite still wanting to continue, was already getting a bit tired and sleepy so they decided to go home.

Akashi, not looking away from the road, shortly replied back "Consider it my treat."

"You have been treating us for the whole week. I know money is not a problem for you, but I still feel bad about it." Kuroko said, minding the tone of his voice since Sana was sleeping at the backseat of the car.

The alpha suddenly chuckled, which caused Kuroko to narrow his eyes at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, just remembered us having a similar argument back then." Akashi said, remembering that certain date they had.

Kuroko, not expecting the other to bring up the past so casually, suddenly went silent.

Then the silence carried on throughout the whole drive, with the car radio as the only source of noise and even that was put on low volume to make sure it won't disturb Sana's peaceful slumber. 

It wasn't long before they were already on familiar streets and arriving at the apartment. Akashi parked the car while Sana groggily woke up.

"Where are we?" she asked, still a little sleepy.

"We're home, sweetie." Kuroko answered, looking back at her, not noticing Akashi getting out of the car.

Before he could react, his car door was opened and he looked out to see Akashi smiling down at him, holding out his hand. He hesitantly took it and the alpha helped him out of the car.

"Thank you." he softly said, avoiding his gaze.

"Anything for you." he whispered back.

\---

Midorima sighed for the umpteenth time this night, a little annoyed by what he had received as a reply from his little redhead friend.

_'With Tetsuya, I'll talk later.'_

"You have been saying that for the past 3 nights and you never did." the doctor muttered and Takao chuckled beside him on the bed.

"Why are you so worked up about it? Do you miss him?" the omega teased.

Midorima glared at him, "I just want to get rid myself of the stress caused by these two." he monotonously replied.

Takao raised his eyebrow amusedly, "In other words, you wanna know if they're okay?" he then added on, " You don't need to pretend Shin-chan. They're your friends it's a normal thing to worry. It's what makes you a great one." he said, wrapping an arm around the alpha's waist and resting his head on his chest.

The doctor didn't reply, choosing to ignore the statement that had a slight truth.

Not that he would admit it.

\---

After tucking Sana in bed, Kuroko closed the lights as well as the door to the bedroom. He found Akashi leaning on the apartment door and seeming to be deep in thought.

"You're not leaving yet?" Kuroko asked with raised eyebrows.

Akashi shook his head. "Not until you talk to me." he said with a serious and determined expression.

Kuroko sighed, as he walked to the kitchen and placing the used cups on the sink as a sort of distraction. "It's getting a little late-"

"I don't care, Tetsuya. We need to talk." Akashi cut him off, walking over to the counter separating the living room and the kitchen.

"What is there to talk about?"

"You tell me." the alpha said, crossing his arms. "It looks like you have a lot to get off your chest."

For a moment, it was tensed silence. 

"Fine, I got one." Kuroko shortly said, shattering the silence and turning to face Akashi fully, his face blank and expressionless.

"Why did you leave me?"

\---

"Have you met with Kurokocchi yet?" Kise asked the alpha beside him. 

The couple had just finished their respective jobs for the day and were now making their way back to their apartment, hand in hand.

Aomine shook his head, "Not yet, I mean we text but Akashi had been keeping him to himself these days." he replied.

Kise nodded, expecting that answer. "I know. Midorimacchi said he hasn't had the chance to meet with Akashicchi too."

The alpha shrugged, "Well they do have a lot to catch up on, especially Akashi."

The omega suddenly lightened up, "Do you think they'll get back together?" he asked, a little hopeful.

Aomine thought about the answer for a while, not knowing what to say. Of course, he really didn't think about that part. All he thinks and all he wants is for his best friend to be happy. If it's back with Akashi, then he'll support it. If otherwise, then he'll make sure to be there for him.

However, before he could fully straighten out his thoughts, the omega suddenly pointed somewhere, "Hey, is that...?" he asked, slowing down as they continued to approach the familiar person.

"Hello, been a while." that person greeted.

Aomine nodded in acknowledgment, "Yo, I haven't heard from you. Tetsu said you've been busy." he said.

"Yeah, I had to attend some training out of town and that's where I was at. It was quite sudden too." he explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kise smiled, "It's nice to see you again, Kagamicchi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since school is gonna bite my ass soon, I will try to upload every week. I will not keep you guys hanging. Comments and kudos as always are highly appreciated. Thank you!


	11. One More Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Better not mess it up this time, Akashi-kun."

_Summer break, 3rd year High School_

_Akashi and Kuroko are currently sitting down atop of one of the benches of the rooftop terrace of the alpha's branch house in Kyoto, letting the humid wind blow their hairs with cold drinks in hand._

_"Hey Tetsuya," the alpha called, gaining the other's attention. "You ever think about going abroad?" he asked, as casually as he could._

_Kuroko snortled, "Why the sudden question, Sei?"_

_Akashi shrugged, "We've been together for a long time now and we never talked about how we would want our future to be."_

_The tealhead paused in drinking his milkshake and slowly looked at the alpha beside him. "Our future?" he repeated, feeling his heart pound in his chest._

_"Like, what do you want to be? Where would you want to settle down? Stuff like that." Akashi explained rubbing the back of his neck, getting a little shy and half regretting bringing up the topic._

_He needed to, though._

_"I don't know, didn't think much about it yet." Kuroko answered._

_After a few moments of thought, he spoke again. "But if ever I would want to be a teacher, preferably for kids."_

_Akashi smiled, "You are great with them." he commented._

_"You think?" Kuroko's eyes were sparkling when he heard that._

_This man must really love kids._

_"I would probably just stay here in Japan though, it's easier to teach with my native language." Kuroko continued with a sip of his milkshake._

_Akashi, however, felt disappointment crawl up inside him but tried his best to not show it._

_"My mom was a preschool teacher too," he suddenly shared. "I really want to follow her footsteps."_

_"I see." Akashi breathed out._

_"What about you? What are your plans?" the omega asked._

_"Ah," the alpha chuckled awkwardly. "I already have some obligations with my father after high school." he answered, staring at the afternoon sky in front._

_"Should've expected that." Kuroko nodded and nudged the other playfully and went back to sipping his milkshake._

_Akashi turned his head and stared at Kuroko, not knowing what to feel or think._

_Now, what will he do? He is at a loss on how to bring it up._

_How will he tell the person he loves so much... that he has to leave him soon?_

_It was the obligation, that was the promise he had made to his father._

_He thought it'll be okay if he would ask Kuroko to go with him and settle down together abroad. But with Kuroko's words, he realized it would be a selfish move on his part._

_He doesn't want the omega to change what he had planned for himself and what he wants... just for him._

_He couldn't do that._

_The omega suddenly leaned his head on the alpha's shoulder, sighing contentedly. "Then again, any job's fine for me. My alpha's loaded anyway." he joked, but his face showed contrast as it maintained expressionless._

_Akashi laughed, "We can't have that. I would want you to go with whatever you want. I won't stop you." he said, wrapping an arm around the omega's shoulder and hugging him._

_Back then, only Akashi knew what he really meant._

\---

"Why did you leave me?" Kuroko asked, turning fully towards the alpha with his face remaining blank and expressionless.

"It's not like I wanted to."

"Does it matter? You still did, and right after... that night... and everything else." Kuroko trailed off.

The night that was full of lust and pleasure. That night was when Kuroko felt the happiest, only for that happiness to be broken and shattered days later by none other than Akashi himself.

Because 3 days after that night, the alpha decided to break things up between them. 

A week after that, Akashi left. 

And after another one, Kuroko found out he was pregnant. 

The omega heard footsteps in front of him and before he knew it, Akashi was in front of him. Close enough to have his scent fill his own sense of smell, but not close enough to cage the other and make him feel trapped. 

"Please tell me you're not thinking about it any other way." Akashi said under his breath, almost pleadingly. "It may seem that way but I would never just use you for my own pleasure and fun, Tetsuya-" 

Kuroko shook his head, "I'm not." he quickly interrupted, not wanting the other to have a wrong thought. 

He really doesn't deny nor doubt the alpha's feelings for him especially since Akashi didn't give him a reason to. 

No, he was hurt by another reason. 

"I just felt a little hurt and betrayed that you think I'm not good enough to be included in your future." he bluntly revealed, looking down at their shoes. 

Akashi started, "What makes you think that?" he asked, hurt laced in this tone. 

Kuroko felt tears coming up in his eyes, so he closed them. "Let's just say, everything would be much different if you just asked me to go with you." 

Akashi raised his eyebrows at that, "You wanted to go with me abroad?" he stuttered. 

Again, Kuroko shook his head. "Not quite."

"Then, what do you mean?" 

" I wanted to settle down with you. I didn't care where." he answered, in a hushed volume. 

"Tetsuya, if that's what you think then you should know that I wanted the same thing-" 

"Really?" Kuroko interrupted him for the second time, his tone disbelieving. "Cause it certainly didn't feel that way, you broke up with me remember?" he said then walked away towards the living room. 

Akashi sighed and followed him hurriedly. "I only did that because I knew how much it means for you to stay here. You said you wanted to teach kids and follow your mother's footsteps. I couldn't take that away from you." 

Kuroko sat down on the couch with his arms crossed, looking at anything else besides the alpha. "I would've said yes in leaving anyway, Akashi-kun. Weren't you listening? I said I didn't care where. All that matters is that I'm with you." he said with a calmer tone.

Akashi knelt down in front of him and held onto the omega's knees. "You're right, I still should've asked you." he said while bowing his head. "I know it's probably not enough right now but... I'm sorry. For everything. It probably won't change anything, but every day I ask Shintaro about you. Every day I wonder how you are, what you're doing, if you found someone more deserving of your love."

Kuroko looked down at him and found the other still with his head down. He felt him tighten his hold on his knees, a sign that he was controlling his emotions. 

"Cause I know I don't deserve it, especially after everything I put you through. Even now, I don't even think I deserve to be in your presence. I don't even think I deserve our daughter, no matter how much she accepts me." 

"That's not true." Kuroko quickly interjected, making Akashi look up at him. 

"What?" 

"You may not be here from the beginning with her, but no one else deserves the title of being her father other than you, Akashi-kun. Aside from being her biological one you took upon the role yourself, I didn't force you and no one did. You were ready to take on the responsibility and that alone explains why you deserve it. It would've been a different story if you didn't." Kuroko ranted out. 

Akashi let out a breath he was holding shakily, not expecting those words from Kuroko himself. And not knowing how much he needed to hear it until now that he did.

"That still doesn't mean I deserve you." he mumbled.

Kuroko just continued to stare at the other, the hold on his knees becoming a little loose but still firm. 

"Can I work for it, though?" Akashi asked after a few moments, his face hopeful.

The omega blinked, "Wha-"

"All I'm asking for is another chance Tetsuya. Just one more. And after, if you still don't want to be back together or if I mess things up again, then I'll let you go and back off. I'll still continue to help you with Sana but I'll stay out of your way." 

Kuroko met the alpha's red eyes, the eyes that were full of emotion. But the omega could easily read and distinguish regret, remorse, and hope amongst it.

"Just one last chance Tetsuya and I'll love you even better than I did. All I need is a chance and your permission for it." Akashi softly said. 

The omega's heart and mind were in jumbles. He was scared, a little hesitant but his heart was screaming at him to say what he wants. 

He was then reminded of everything. 

Their first meeting. The afternoon the alpha initiated courtship. And the night he said yes, making them an official couple. 

He was also reminded of how much love the alpha decided to give him. 

He wasn't a materialistic person, but he appreciated every single one of the gifts he gave him. The sweaters Kuroko loved to steal so much, and Akashi not hesitating to give it to him even if it was his favorite one. The little notes in his locker which was happening even before Akashi confessed. 

It wasn't only the material things though. 

The good luck forehead kisses before official basketball matches, even if they were on separate teams and playing against each other. Akashi going out of his way to visit him every chance he gets when they were separated because they were enrolled in different high schools. Akashi not failing to protect him from alphas that were out of their minds. And the alpha's constant and consistent 'I love you's every night before they go to bed. 

Like he said, he didn't doubt that Akashi loved him. He was sure because he felt it. He felt how much the other loved him. To the point where he was asking himself if the love he was giving back was enough. 

He decided to go with his heart.

He leaned forward and uncrossed his arms to hold the hands that were on his knees with his own. Akashi watched his every move, waiting for his answer. 

"Okay," Kuroko nodded and softly answered. "Another chance. Better not mess it up this time, Akashi-kun." 

Akashi chuckled, out of relief and happiness and nodded himself. "I'll try my best." 

Worse that could happen is them breaking up.

Again. 

He hoped that wouldn't be the case, but he'll trust Akashi for now.

\---

"Huh, so Akashi's back?" Kagami asked. 

The three of them were now sitting inside Maji Burger, high school memories coming back into mind. 

Kise nodded in confirmation, "He came back a little over a week ago." 

"So, are they back together?" he asked, as nonchalantly as he could but Aomine has seen right through him, making him narrow his eyes a little.

"You still like him, don't you?" he asked, making both Kise and Kagami freeze. 

The tall redheaded alpha met the other's eyes and they continued to stare at each other. 

"Kagamicchi, you have feelings for Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, bewildered. 

Aomine hummed, answering for his fellow alpha. "It's the reason why Akashi doesn't like him that much." 

Kagami laughed, "I haven't done anything for him to be mad at me." he remarked. 

"I didn't say he was mad at you. I just meant that doesn't treat you the same way he treats us." Aomine explained. 

"And I never asked him to." Kagami said, still slightly laughing. After he calmed down a little from his laughter, his eyes turned serious as he said, "Yes, I'm attracted to Kuroko but I haven't done anything out of respect for Kuroko and his relationship with him. Now that they've broken up it's my chance-" 

"Give it up." Aomine interrupted. 

Kagami snorted, "Why?" 

Aomine shrugged, "Tetsu stayed single for 6 years, Kagami. If he wanted to date someone else he would've done so, don't you think? He's not oblivious about your feelings anyway." 

"I can still try." 

Kise's eyes looked from one alpha to another, not knowing what to do with the amount of pheromones he could smell in the air. 

"Help yourself." Aomine said, leaning back and crossing his arms. "But I will tell you that this is Akashi, Kagami. Don't say I didn't warn you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a span of 4 hours and I'm a little surprised since I'm satisfied with it lmao. And yey, Akakuro ship will be sailing. (Or will it?)  
> See you in the next chapter!


	12. A warning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was all he gave him.

Kuroko woke up to the sound of something vibrating and ringing. 

Maybe he was dreaming. 

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Maybe not. 

He sat up groggily and after checking on his daughter, who was still contentedly sleeping beside him, he picked up his ringing phone on the nightstand and saw that it was Akashi calling him. 

Then, last night's conversation flooded back into his mind.

_"Just one last chance Tetsuya and I'll love you even better than I did."_

He bit his lip and slowly slid his finger on the screen to answer the call. 

"Hello?" he said into the phone, "Akashi-kun?" 

_"Good morning Tetsuya, were you still sleeping?"_

Kuroko shook his head, then realized the other can't see him. "No, it's fine. Do you need something?" he asked, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed.

_"Uh, I kinda need you to open the door."_

Kuroko froze, "What?" 

_"I'm outside and no one's answering."_

With that, Kuroko practically hopped off the bed and ran towards the door. He quickly unlocked and opened it and true enough, Akashi was standing outside with a bouquet of flowers in one hand.

The alpha fondly smiled when he saw his look and attire. "Looks like I did wake you up." he said, hanging up the phone and pointing at his pajamas and bed hair. 

Kuroko blushed and hastily attempted to smoothen out his unintentional morning hairstyle. "It _is_ still early." he half-heartedly countered, looking away from the alpha's gaze.

He doesn't know why he's all of a sudden conscious about the way he looks in front of Akashi. They had spent countless mornings together, he is no stranger to the way he looks when he wakes up. 

_'He has seen a lot more than that too.'_

Kuroko's mind suddenly spoke in its own accord.

_'What the hell?'_

He internally cursed himself and his blush had gotten deeper. 

Akashi didn't seem to notice this, however, as he raised his eyebrows in amusement, "It's 10 in the morning."

"It is?!" Kuroko surprisingly asked, looking at the wall clock and groaned. "I can't believe I overslept."

Akashi chuckled as he entered the apartment, "Where's Sana?" he asked. 

Kuroko pointed towards the bedroom with his thumb while closing the door softly, "She's still sleeping." 

Akashi nodded, "So, I assume you both haven't had breakfast yet?" Akashi asked, stepping closer towards the omega so that their toes were touching. "How about we go out for brunch then?" he suggested while holding out the flowers for Kuroko to take. 

Kuroko looked at the flowers for a moment before taking them shyly. "I guess I don't have a choice." he mumbled. "Thank you for this Akashi-kun, but you didn't have to." he said a little louder tone, referring to the bouquet. 

Akashi shrugged, "I wanted to. Plus, not everyone is lucky enough to be given a second chance." he said, taking the omega's free hand in his own and intertwining their fingers. 

"I don't wanna take it for granted." he softly continued, staring back into the omega's blue eyes. 

"Mama? Papa?" a voice suddenly called from the direction of the bedroom. The couple looked and saw that it was Sana, rubbing her eyes with one hand, her new stuffed dog in the other. 

How adorable.

Kuroko smiled, "Good morning sweetie." he greeted her. 

"You guys get dressed, I'll wait here." Akashi said, pointing to the couch.

The omega nodded to him then looked down at Sana, who was now standing beside Kuroko. "I'll go and prepare your bath, okay? Wait with your father." he said. 

Sana nodded her head as an answer and made her way towards the couch, where Akashi was already settled. Laying down with a hand behind his head, scrolling through his phone on the other. 

"Papa!" she called, climbing up on the couch and laying down on top of him, head on his shoulder and arms around his neck. 

Akashi closed his phone and gently slid up a little higher, making the position a bit more comfortable for the both of them, his arm around her for support.

"Hey sweetheart," he said, kissing her temple. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, rubbing her back. 

He felt Sana nod on his shoulder before she pulled away slightly to look at her father's face. "Seiichi also enjoyed his first night here." she happily told him. 

"Seiichi?"

Sana hummed, "My new friend." she said, placing the stuffed golden retriever in front of his face. "I got his name from your name. I tried thinking of one with all three of our names combined but I can't think of a good one." she explained, turning a little shy. 

Akashi smiled, "I think the name suits him." he said, making her smile return on her face.

Kuroko, who had just finished putting the flowers Akashi bought into a vase for display, watched the scene unfold in front of him. A smile unconsciously coming it's way up to his face as he made his way to the bathroom.

\---

"Why is it such a big deal?" Kise asked. 

"Just because it is!" Aomine answered back. 

Murasakibara then interjected, "Why don't you tell them then?" 

Aomine sputtered, "I can, but I can only tell Tetsu. I don't wanna deal with Akashi." 

"Why not?" 

"Do you _not_ know him?" 

Midorima sighed, adjusting his glasses on his nose with his finger. "Akashi has been aware of Kagami's feelings for Kuroko since high school, and even then Akashi didn't give him anything but a simple warning." 

"Guys, they're here." Momoi suddenly spoke up. 

They all looked at the entrance of Murasakibara's shop and there they found the subjects of their little discussion, along with their daughter who was bouncily hopping in between them, excitedly eyeing the menu even though she must have known it by heart by now. 

That wasn't what caught their attention though. 

It was hidden, but they could see it. 

The couple walked in together, hand-in-hand. 

"You guys still don't think it's a big deal?" Aomine asked them. 

"Mama and Papa's friends are here!" they heard Sana shout and the next thing they knew, Midorima had a little redheaded girl climbing up his lap causing a surprised groan to come out of the alpha - much to the amusement of Akashi.

"Hey Sana-cchi." Kise greeted as Aomine ruffled her hair, causing the kid to squeal with laughter. 

"Aomine-san," Sana whined through her laughs, pushing Aomine's hands away from her head.

By this time, both Akashi and Kuroko arrived at their table. They greeted everyone as Akashi provided seats for both of them. 

"You are as energetic as always." Midorima commented with a poker face, but by the way he was subtly fixing the hair that Aomine messed up and maneuvering her so that she was more comfortable on his lap, they all knew he was just as affectionate as they all were towards Sana. 

To the point where they all thought of her as their little niece. 

"Yo Tetsu, haven't seen you in a while." Aomine addressed his best friend. 

Kuroko nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry. Been busy." 

"I might be to blame for that. I insisted on spending time with him" Akashi spoke up from beside him. 

Aomine waved him off, "Nah, it's fine." 

Sana tugged at her mother's sleeve, "Mama, can I have cupcakes?" 

"Of course, should we order some?" Kuroko said, pointing towards the counter.

Sana nodded and climbed off Midorima's lap while Kuroko pulled out his own wallet from his bag.

On the way here in Akashi's car, Kuroko had stubbornly insisted that he will be the one to pay for their food this time. The alpha argued, of course, but in the end, the omega won by stealing Akashi's wallet from its little compartment in the car when the redhead was distracted.

xxx

_"Clever, Tetsuya." Akashi said with a straight face, not taking his eyes off the road._

_"You'll get it back if you let me pay for now." Kuroko said, waving the black wallet in the air._

_Sana who was watching her parents from the backseat, just couldn't help but roll her eyes._

xxx

Akashi watched as both Kuroko and Sana walked up to the cashier. When both of them were already at the end of the queue was when he diverted his attention back to the table.

"So, why are you all gathered here?" Akashi asked, to start up a conversation.

Momoi pointed at her childhood friend, who was drinking his canned soda in huge gulps. "Dai-chan called us." 

The said alpha choked on his drink by his pink-haired friend's blunt statement, and Akashi raised his eyebrows.

"And you didn't invite us?" he asked, a little teasingly. 

"We were- uuhh, planning a surprise party...?" Aomine tried to lie, earning various reactions from his friends, mostly frustrated ones.

(Kise facepalmed, Momoi rolled her eyes, Midorima exhaled through his nose and Murasakibara gave him a disbelieving look while taking a bite out of his snack) 

Akashi smirked, "Lying doesn't suit you well, Daiki." he remarked. 

"Honestly Aominecchi just tell him, he'll find out soon anyway." Kise said.

"Tell me what?"

Aomine sighed and answered. "We ran into Kagami last night." 

By the mention of his name, Akashi tensed up but was quick to recover. "That's it?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "What does that have to do with me?" 

"Well by the way Aomine and Kise told it, looks like he will be trying to court Kuroko again. Despite knowing you're back." Midorima explained.

Akashi slowly turned towards the greenhead. "Again?" 

Momoi nodded, "He tried to court Tetsu-kun sometime after you left." she explained.

"You told me he didn't have any suitors." Akashi asked Midorima, who just calmly took a sip of his tea. 

"Kuroko didn't accept the courtship. Besides, you already knew about him so I thought it wouldn't count." The doctor said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Then it was silent for a moment.

"Are you and Kuro-chin back together?" It was Murasakibara who finally asked the question they were all dying to know the answer to.

Akashi stiffly shook his head. "No, not yet. But I'm working on it." 

"Papa, look!" Sana said, running back towards their table and squeezing herself in between her father's legs. "The nice lady gave me a doll." she happily said, holding the mini-doll in front of his face. 

Akashi tried his best to smile at her, despite what he had just found out. Sana didn't seem to notice his behavior as she diverted her attention back to her new toy.

"I guess everyone's whipped for Sana." Kuroko said, sitting back down on his place beside Akashi. "What happened?" he asked when he noticed the faces of everyone and the suddenly tense atmosphere. 

He looked at each and every one of them then eventually landed on the alpha beside him, who he noticed was the most tensed out of everyone. 

"Akashi-kun?" 

Even Sana looked up towards her father with curious eyes. 

Akashi cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter, "Nothing you need to worry about." was what he answered. 

By the look on the tealhead's face, he knew he didn't buy it. But Kuroko decided to just slowly nod his head and not push it anymore further. 

\---

_Night of the Winter Cup Semi-Finals, 1st year High School. Seirin vs Kaijo._

_"Stay away from him."_

_"Why?"_

_"Simple, because I said so."_

_Kagami snorted, "And what makes you think I'll do what you say?"_

_Akashi smirked, his left eye dangerously flicking towards the color gold. He looked intimidating, with the night sky behind him and the wind blowing his Rakuzan jacket that was placed around his shoulders, arms crossed and now his heterochromatic eyes making its appearance._

_Kagami couldn't deny that the alpha in front of him was the stronger one. He wasn't a weak alpha, no, in fact, he was a high-level one. It's just that Akashi was a level higher. Despite this, he tried his best to not submit and stand his ground against him._

_"If it's with basketball I wouldn't mind." Akashi started, tone going a tad dangerous and a little more intimidating. "But if you're even thinking about courting him, then I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm not gonna let you."_

_"Kuroko is his own person, let him have his own choice. You don't own him."_

_"And yet... who's his alpha?"_

_For a moment, the two redheaded alphas just continued to stare at one another. Both not wanting to lose to the other, both not wanting to have their own pride shattered by showing submission._

_Thankfully, a new figure approached from behind Kagami and interrupted them, otherwise who knows when this will end._

_"Kagami-kun?" a familiar voice resonated, "The game's about to start soon, we need to warm up." he said as he approached with his hands inside his jacket's pockets. Then he caught Akashi's eyes in front of him._

_"Sei?" he asked, confused as to why his boyfriend was alone with his teammate. "Were you guys talking about something?"_

_Akashi quickly shook his head, both his eyes now back to their original ruby red, and smiled at the omega. "Just letting him know that I look forward to going against him. In basketball." he added the last part for clarification only Kagami knew what for._

_Kuroko looked at Kagami, who nodded but didn't take his eyes off of Akashi. "Yeah, that's it." he muttered._

_"Well, that won't happen if we won't play this match. Now come on, let's get inside."_

_Akashi stepped closer towards Kuroko, "I'll see you later, Tetsuya." he whispered to him, then kissed his forehead. "Good luck."_

_He gave one last hard stare at Kagami then walked back inside the gym._

\---

A simple warning. That was all Akashi gave him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So here's the new chapter. I worked on this so that I'll have a new one posted before I'll have my exams. I don't wanna make you guys wait longer, since this was already late lmao.  
> As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


	13. He hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll be in Tokyo tomorrow, let's talk then. For now, be safe and rest well, Seijuro."
> 
> "Yes, father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, this is so late. But better late than never, hehe.

_After the Winter Cup, 1st year high school._

_"Sei, let it go."_

_"How can I when I know he's always near you?"_

_"Will you just trust me even for a tiny bit?"_

_"I do trust you." Akashi said, running a hand through his hair. "In fact, I trust you completely. Who I don't trust, is him."_

_"Kagami-kun isn't someone you should be worried about. He's just a friend and a teammate. While you are my alpha, something that he knows very well." Kuroko said, picking up his bag and turning towards the alpha._

_Akashi's eyes never left Kuroko up until he was in front of him. The only time he looked away was when Kuroko placed a hand on his cheek. It may be a simple gesture, but to an alpha with heightened emotions, a slight touch from an omega could be a very calming one._

_Akashi sighed and placed his hands on Kuroko's waist, slightly hugging him._

_"I'm sorry." he apologized._

_Kuroko shook his head, "It's your alpha instinct, so I can't and won't blame you. But as long as you trust me, that's all that matters." he spoke in a hushed tone, caressing Akashi's face with his thumb._

_Akashi nodded, "I know."_

xxx

Akashi knew that somewhere deep down inside of him, he had expected Kagami to court Kuroko. Maybe right at the time he would find out they had broken up, or within another year or two or so. He didn't know when he would, but he knew that he was going to try at least. 

But even though he knew it, it still quite pinched a little hurt in his chest and a little on his pride just by the thought of Kuroko accepting the courtship. 

The two alphas had spent most of their high school days being careful around the other. Akashi had always established that he was Kuroko's alpha and not him. 

So losing him to Kagami, who he considered a rival both in and out of the basketball court, brings him down a bit. 

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko's voice interrupted his thoughts.

He was suddenly aware of the stares he was receiving. From his friends, his daughter, and Kuroko himself.

He cleared his throat and sat up a little higher, "Nothing you need to worry about." he said, patting the omega's lap.

He knew Kuroko didn't buy it, just by looking at him he could tell. But it wasn't the right time to bring it up. He doesn't even know if he _should_ bring it up.

It wasn't like before that he had the right to be slightly possessive.

Because Kuroko wasn't his now. He's not his omega, and he wasn't _his_ alpha.

He has limitations he has to keep. 

As Akashi watched Sana lean her body weight on his leg and played with the hair of her new doll, his mind was suddenly full of unwanted thoughts.

What if Kuroko accepted the courtship? 

Will they be together now? 

What will that make for the two of them who have a child together?

But Akashi forced these out of his mind. There wasn't any point worrying about something that didn't happen. 

He noticed his friends all went back to each of their own conversations. It was as if the tensed atmosphere from 10 seconds ago was nothing. 

"I can't believe you only bought cupcakes for Sana and not for us." Aomine jokingly whined.

Kuroko snorted, "You've got your own money, so buy your own." he said in a falsely sweet tone, joking back.

"He's just too lazy to get off his butt and buy some food." Kise teased on further. 

"I am not." Aomine said, smiling at the blonde omega. 

Momoi then suddenly took out some money from her pouch, "Great. Then go buy me a blueberry cheesecake, I'm hungry." she said. 

"Make that two please~" Murasakibara spoke. 

"You fucking own this place." Aomine sputtered.

"Watch your tongue." Akashi scolded. 

"And a cup of hot tea for me, Aomine." Midorima added on. 

Aomine looked at them in shock, not expecting this at all because he didn't think they would take his joke a little too seriously, (they really didn't).

He stood up with an annoyed grunt and proceeded to the counter, a frown evident on his face and Kise laughing behind his back.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Akashi said, an amused smirk showing, helping Sana sit on his lap.

"You know us so well Akashicchi, one of the reasons why you are the leader." Kise sweetly said.

"Don't start, Ryota." Akashi interrupted his false compliments, crushing the blonde's intentions to direct the teasing to him.

The omega slid down in his seat, pouting.

"Papa," Akashi heard Sana call for him. He looked at her to show her she has his attention. "Are you doing anything on Wednesday?" she asked, suddenly getting shy. 

"Nothing really." Lie, he has a meeting that day. "Why? What's on Wednesday?" he inquired. 

"It's her school's family day." it was Kuroko who answered, already informed about the event.

"It's when families will spend the day at school doing a bunch of fun activities." Sana explained further.

"Apparently it's the school's tradition." Kuroko said, watching Aomine go back to their table with their orders, still muttering about the 'mistreatment' he had.

"Really?" Akashi wondered, with Sana nodding in response. 

"Mama already decided he'll go, and I want papa there too." 

"You really want me to come?" Akashi asked his daughter, a warm feeling coming up in his chest.

He watched Sana shyly nod her head. "But if you can't it's fine. I know your work is important." 

"I'll be there." Akashi decided, giving himself no chance of thinking it over, causing Sana's face to lit up in excitement and happiness.

That was when he knew, that his daughter's happiness is more important than anything else. He didn't care that he had an important meeting with someone important that day. That could be rescheduled, this is an annual event only. 

He saw Kuroko give him a surprised look beside him, before quickly masking it up. It looks like he wasn't expecting that either.

Anyway, he'll deal with that person later. 

It should be fine.

He hopes.

\--- 

After their little bonding with the group back at the shop and the impromptu trip to the cinema, they all decided to part ways and called it a day after they had dinner.

"The car sure feels lighter." Akashi commented under his breath, parking the car at a spot near Kuroko's apartment, referring to earlier when all of his friends were sitting on the backseats on the way to the cinema. 

He was thankful he didn't develop a headache due to all the noise, as they were all loud, like always, while he was concentrating on just making sure everyone gets out of the car alive.

"It was a good thing you brought a bigger one this time." Kuroko said, hearing the alpha's words due to the close distance between their seats.

Akashi snorted, turning off the engine. "We went _because_ I brought an SUV, which surprisingly fitted them all." 

"Your fault for being rich and picking the wrong car for the day." Kuroko shrugged. "Must be hard to choose from the collection." he continued in which Akashi rolled his eyes at.

"I only have two." 

"I don't even have _one_."

"I could give you the other one if you like?" 

"No, thank you." were Kuroko's frantic words before getting out of the car before Akashi so the alpha can't open his door for him. 

He appreciates it when he does that, but it still makes him a little embarrassed.

Kuroko opened Sana's door and found her fast asleep. He felt Akashi stand beside him as he said, "Your backseats must be very comfortable, she always falls asleep whenever we go home." he stated. 

"Should I just carry her?" Akashi asked. 

Kuroko looked at the alpha beside him, "If you want to, but we can just wake her up." 

Akashi shook his head, "No, it's fine. I can carry her." 

\---

Kuroko opened the door to the bedroom and led Akashi, carrying an asleep Sana on his arms, inside. He pulled the covers and the alpha gently placed her on the bed, being careful not to wake her, as Kuroko took off her shoes before covering her with the blanket. 

Akashi suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and raised an eyebrow as soon as he saw the name on the caller ID. He tapped Kuroko on the shoulder and whispered, "I have to take this." while pointing at his phone. 

Kuroko nodded his head and made way as Akashi kissed Sana's head goodnight before leaving the room and towards the kitchen to answer the call.

"Hello?" 

_"Seijuro, where are you?"_

"Why are you asking?" 

_"Is it bad to be curious? I just feel like I haven't seen you in a long time. And plus, I need to talk to you about something."_

Akashi sighed, "If it's about the meeting, something came up and I couldn't say no to it." he said, remembering the text he sent towards his secretary telling her to cancel the meeting scheduled for Wednesday.

_"Ah, yes. Among other things."_

"Like what?"

_"I'll be in Tokyo tomorrow, let's talk then. For now, be safe and rest well, Seijuro."_

Akashi rubbed his forehead with his hand, "Yes, father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amidst the quick spreading of the virus, my classes are suspended so I got a little time on my hands. I'll hope and pray for everyone's health and safety. Make sure to always wash your hands and keep yourselves healthy. We will get past this, I know. 
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter! Akashi's father will make his appearance now. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you all for waiting.


	14. I Promise You That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Been a while, Kuroko."

Kuroko watched as Akashi hastily walked out of the bedroom, talking to someone on the phone. 

_'Must be someone important.'_ Kuroko thought as he finished tucking his daughter into their shared bed. 

Though he didn't seem like it, Akashi is swamped with work. Being a CEO of a well-established company does that to him, and Kuroko very much understands that. 

Even back then when they were in high school, Akashi would call and apologize whenever he would have to miss a date of theirs because of some duties that have something to do with his father and their family business. Kuroko knew he didn't have to, and that he understands that that was his future. But Akashi always insisted on apologizing, and he just doesn't have the heart to scold him every time he does it. He would always just end up accepting an apology he wasn't even looking for. 

So when he would often notice Akashi glaring at his phone every time there's a call which eventually just ends up into his voicemail, and when he subtly and fastly texts someone when he thinks everyone is distracted, he doesn't say anything.

He didn't want the other to feel bad because that was his work. The fact that he would always find a way to squeeze in what little free time he had to spend time with the two of them is enough and Kuroko was grateful for it. 

For Sana, and for himself as well. 

After putting Sana's shoes in its proper place, he walked towards the kitchen to get Akashi and himself something to drink before the alpha would have to leave. 

"-I couldn't say no to it." he heard Akashi say, making him falter in the doorway to the kitchen. 

He looked and saw Akashi on the phone, with his back turned to him and shoulders slightly tensed. "Like what?" 

He waited and leaned against the wall while Akashi listened to whoever was talking to him on the phone. After a few moments, he heard Akashi sigh. "Yes, father." ending the call. 

Those last two words made him raise his eyebrows in surprise.

And then it suddenly occurred to him. 

_Does Akashi's father know?_

_What will he say?_

_Is he gonna have to-_

"You look like you've seen a ghost or something." his thoughts were interrupted with Akashi's amused voice. "As you may have possibly heard, that was my lovely father." Akashi continued, pocketing his phone. 

Kuroko looked down, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop." he murmured. 

Akashi chuckled, "I never said you did." 

"You kinda implied it." Kuroko countered, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Yeah well, it's not like there's anything intriguing about that conversation." Akashi said, sitting down at a chair beside the kitchen table. 

Kuroko didn't respond to that, he's not sure if that's true or not. But then again, whenever Akashi's father is involved, he can never really be so sure about anything. 

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko called, sitting down at a spot in front of Akashi while handing him his cup of water. The alpha turned his attention to him while taking a sip in his glass. "Does your father know about Sana?" 

Akashi pondered about the answer for a bit, not entirely sure on what to say. He wants to say no, but their earlier conversation made him think twice. 

_'Among other things.'_

The alpha doesn't know what that meant, or what the elder alpha was referring to. He doesn't want to rush into conclusions because really that could mean anything. But his instinct is telling him that it has nothing to do with their usual business-related topics. 

"I don't know," he confessed, not wanting to lie. "I mean I haven't said anything to him but we're talking about my father here." 

"If you put it that way you're making your father sound scary." Kuroko commented. 

Akashi shrugged, "Well he kinda is." 

Kuroko nodded in agreement. "What if he does know?" he then wondered aloud. 

"Then he knows," Akashi replied nonchalantly. "It's not like he could do anything about it now." 

"I just don't want to be on his bad side even more." Kuroko grumbled, covering his face with his hands. 

"Even more?" Akashi repeated, confused. "Who says you're even on his bad side?" 

"I don't know I just get the feeling that he didn't like me." Kuroko admitted, voice slightly muffled. "Bet he was happy when we broke up." he mumbled as softly as he could. But he immediately thought that maybe keeping it inside his head and providing it with no means of escaping through his mouth was better because Akashi heard him.

Damn alphas and their heightened senses.

"Tetsuya we were together for four years and I introduced you to him as my omega partner even before we reached a year." he reminded. "If he didn't like you rest assured I would've heard something from him." 

Kuroko took a deep breath and sat back properly. "You might hear some now." he said, fiddling with his thumbs. 

"Even if I do, it won't change a thing between us." Akashi calmly spoke. 

He made sure that their eyes were connected before he continued, "I promise you that." 

\---

The next day, Akashi spent his morning inside his study wanting to finish as much work as possible. Well, that was what he had told the housekeepers, but really it was just a way to distract him before the inevitable comes and his father comes back for a visit from their branch house in Kyoto. 

After his retirement, Akashi Masaomi decided to spend his liberation from work away from familiarities and into lesser busy surroundings like the one in Tokyo. Not that he could blame him. He bets anyone that had to spend almost more than half of their entire life working in a city that rarely sleeps will be overjoyed to get away from it once the opportunity comes. 

He was in the middle of reading a contract for a newly-negotiated partnership company when he heard knocks on the door. 

"Come in." Akashi said a little distractedly, not tearing his gaze away from the paper he was holding.

The door to his study was opened and the head housekeeper, Misaki, entered. 

"Misaki-san," Akashi greeted, "What can I do for you?" 

Misaki bowed politely, "Your father has arrived, sir." she informed him. 

"That was quick." Akashi muttered before turning to Misaki again. "Thank you, please tell him I'll meet him soon." he said, already fixing the scattered papers on his desk. 

"Actually sir-" Misaki started before she was interrupted. 

"I'm already here." Masaomi announced, entering the room just right behind the housekeeper. 

Seijuro sighed, "Of course you are." 

Masaomi seemed to not have heard his son's comment as he faced Misaki. "Thank you, but we'll take it from here." 

Misaki nodded, bowed once again before leaving the room.

"Been a while, Seijuro." Masaomi said, sitting down at the chair available in front of Seijuro's desk. 

"So it has." 

Masaomi chuckled, "Now that is not a way to properly greet your father who you haven't seen in a while." 

"Were you expecting a hug?" Seijuro deadpanned, which made Masaomi chuckle again. 

"Of course not." 

It was silence for a while, Seijuro distracted himself from the presence of his father by organizing his paperwork. 

"I see you're working hard." Masaomi remarked. 

Seijuro sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Just cut to the chase dad, please." 

Masaomi nodded, "Alright, as you wish." he said. "First, I would like to know why did you cancel a very important meeting?" 

The younger Akashi rolled his eyes, "That meeting was only with you because you wanted to check up on how the company is doing under my supervision. We could always do it another time, like right now for example." 

"So you're saying it was not of importance?" 

"I'm saying that it can easily be rescheduled." 

"And what is this other commitment you have for you to easily replace the prior one?" Masaomi pressed on. 

For a while, Seijuro didn't answer and just stared at his father with a blank expression. His father was the type of person that was always difficult to read because you can't tell what is upon his mind. It was like he couldn't fully grasp his intentions.

But right now, that was not the case. 

"Something tells me you already know." is what Seijuro answered.

Masaomi shrugged, "Maybe that's true or maybe not," he said vaguely. "But either way you have to tell me yourself." 

"Why do I have to do that when you already know the gist, which I know you do." 

The elder alpha sighed and let his body relax slightly, hopefully, so that his son could do the same and not be so wary of him. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a picture, a familiar picture, which he placed on top of the pile of papers in front of the younger. 

"W-where did you get this?" he asked, staring at the picture of an 8-month old Sana that Kuroko gave him the night of their little reunion at the terrace. 

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're thinking. A housekeeper found it while she was cleaning and thought it was mine." Masaomi clarified. "But I did hear your conversation with that omega, Kuroko Tetsuya was it? Your omega partner before?" 

Seijuro looked up at his father in surprise, "You were eavesdropping?" 

Masaomi shook his head and raised his hands. "I _overheard_ , there's a difference. That time, I just wanted to see how you all were doing and maybe greet your friends too since I haven't seen them in so long. When I was on my way to the terrace I ran into your friends leaving. I did wonder why you two were not with them but I didn't ask." 

The elder looked at his son and when he saw that he was listening intently, he continued. "I didn't ask because I figured it was something that involves only the two of you. So I told them that if they wanted to wait for you they could do it in your room." 

xxx

_"Your father said it was okay to wait here."_

_"He even gave us snacks~"_

xxx

Seijuro remembered his friends' words.

"After I had done that, that was when I heard Kuroko-kun give you the news and the rest is history." Masaomi finished his story. "Now imagine how surprised I was, but I can say you handled the news fairly well." 

"So you knew all this time?" 

"I did." Masaomi confirmed. 

"And you haven't done anything?" Seijuro asked, not letting his guard down even a bit.

But Masaomi only looked at him confusedly, "The only thing I've done is wait for you to tell me yourself." 

"I haven't told you is because I'm still walking on eggshells, especially with Tetsuya." Seijuro explained. "We broke up and I had caused him a lot of pain. I'm taking this slowly with him because I don't want to pressure him. And in telling you, it feels as if I am doing just that."

Masaomi nodded in understanding, "Alright, a fair point. But I do wish to see my granddaughter myself. Judging from that picture I'll bet she is adorable." 

As Masaomi said those words, Seijuro was caught off guard. Not because of the uncharacteristic side of his father he had just witnessed, but rather the meaning behind those words. 

"You're not mad?" 

"Why would I be?" the elder asked back. "If it's a child with another omega then yes I would be mad and I would not approve. But since it's not and it's a child between you and Kuroko-kun, I don't mind. Even if it's outside of a mated relationship." 

"And that is because?" Seijuro dragged his question. 

"I like him, and I liked him for you. I always thought you two would become mates, so I was surprised and a little disappointed when I found out you two split." 

Seijuro leaned back in his seat, finally withdrawing his guard he put up around this topic to his father. "That is solely my fault." 

"So I've heard," Masaomi said, picking up the picture once again. "So I would appreciate it if you don't fuck it up this time around." 

Seijuro looked up and met his father's identical ruby eyes. 

"Omegas are fragile, keep that in mind. Giving a second chance to an alpha who had caused them a great deal of pain and heartbreak is rare, so don't go around and take it for granted." he paused. "Ah, but I assume you already know that." 

The younger nodded, "I do." 

"But I still feel like I should tell this to you. I was a young alpha once myself, and this allows me to be a real father to you." 

Seijuro snorted, "Being sentimental doesn't suit you." 

"Well, it's not part of my image, to be honest." Masaomi chuckled. "But Seijuro, please be careful around him this time. If you mess this up again, you'll probably hurt him more than you'll hurt yourself." 

"I know." Seijuro mumbled. 

Masaomi smiled a genuine smile, something Seijuro hasn't seen for a while, before saying "So now that that's out of the way, how's my company doing?"

"Just fine." 

"Is it too soon to introduce this world to your daughter?" Masaomi joked. 

Seijuro just rolled his eyes in response. 

\---

Kuroko was in the kitchen preparing lunch when he heard knocks on the door. 

"I'll get it!" Sana shouted, standing up from where she was lying on the couch watching television and walked towards the door. Kuroko wiped his freshly washed hands on his apron to follow his daughter and to check up on who visited them. 

He has trust in his daughter and her knowledge about letting other people enter the apartment. But still, she _is_ only 6 years old.

When Sana opened the door, he was greeted with a familiar yet unexpected face. 

"Been a while Kuroko." 

"Kagami-kun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing that father-son conversation, hehe. I used their first names as to avoid confusion. Hope you guys liked the new update!
> 
> Infos to better understand the story:  
> Status = either a person is an alpha or omega, the important aspect in the society.  
> Alphas = are stronger and have a very keen sense of smell. They often know they are attracted to a certain omega through their scent. This status has a certain hierarchy to it that is only felt by alphas themselves. Whether an alpha is a level higher or a level lower, it all depends on their capabilities and acquired dominance.  
> Omegas = not necessarily a weaker status, but will often submit to the alpha. They also have a keen sense of smell albeit not as strong as an alpha's. The status that can get pregnant, whether they are a boy or a girl. 
> 
> Courtship = initiated by the alpha. It is when said alpha decides to woo the omega of their choice and just basically win their heart. The omega has the right to accept or refuse it. This stage will only start if or when the omega accepts the alpha's initiation. If an omega rejects, the alpha has to respect it though they could always try again after several weeks or months.   
> Mate = this is obvious, it is when the alpha and the omega enters the more committed step into their relationship. This is the step where the couple usually starts a family. Though children born outside of a mated relationship is not common, it still happens.


	15. I Will Try.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For as long as I have the opportunity, I will try."

_1st year High School, eve of the First Round Winter Cup Season._

_The rookie-duo Kagami and Kuroko were walking together towards their respective homes. Their practice ended earlier than usual today as they were going to travel early in the morning the next day to the stadium._

_They had just made it to the First Round of the Winter Cup._

_Kuroko's phone vibrated and the omega snatched it out of his bag and saw that it was a text from Akashi. He instantly smiled, which didn't go unnoticed by the alpha beside him._

_"Akashi?" Kagami questioned, though he was sure that it was him. He's seen that smile plenty of times before to know what it meant._

_Even if that smile wasn't directed at him._

_As expected, Kuroko nodded before typing out a reply. "He says he's glad we'll finally get to see everyone again after so long." he shared._

_It is a known knowledge that Kuroko and his friends' middle school basketball team was the strongest amongst all other middle school teams. Taking into consideration that they were all regulars of said team, it was easy for them to be recruited into several high school teams with some that are even considered top tier in the country. But strangely enough, there wasn't at least a pair of them that got scouted by the same school._

_All of them considered changing their schools and just go with the other. But they all knew that deep down they were hesitant to waste an opportunity made just for them._

_In the end, they all decided to part. Along with a promise to meet each other within the three major tournaments of high school basketball._

_(And of course... stay in contact as per Momoi's request)_

_Going his separate ways from his friends was sad, but it was clearly much more difficult getting separated from Akashi._

_If his school was just near his, or at least located in Tokyo maybe things would be a lot easier._

_But no._

_His school was located in Kyoto, which is a little over two-hours train ride from where he is._

_But Kuroko knew he couldn't complain. Not that he would anyway._

_"You know, I've always wondered..." Kagami suddenly said, pocketing his hands. "If Akashi loves you like he says he does, why did he enroll in a school far from you?"_

_"He didn't want to at first, he said that he would be just fine enrolling in Seirin with me. So I basically blackmailed him." Kuroko said, laughing slightly at the memory. With Kagami's confused expression, he continued. "I said that if he won't enroll in Rakuzan I would force him to by breaking up with him."_

_Kagami looked shocked, "Why would you do that?"_

_Kuroko shrugged, "It's not like I was serious anyway. But Rakuzan_ is _one of the best high schools here in Japan. I just didn't want him to lose that opportunity because of me." he answered._

_"You really go at great lengths with him." Kagami remarked._

_Kuroko smiled softly, "Well, he means a lot to me." he muttered, looking fondly at his phone._

_More specifically, his wallpaper that is a picture of him and Akashi taken at his house when the latter visited him a few weeks ago._

_And with that, Kagami's courage and words of confession crumbled down._

_Yet again._

xxx

"Kagami-kun?" 

Sana looked from her mother's surprised expression to the amused one from their guest at the door. 

Kagami chuckled, leaning on the jambs of the doorway. "You look surprised."

Kuroko quickly shook his head, "Just not expecting." he chuckled back. "Since you're here, come have lunch with us. I'm sure we can serve up a portion for you." he told the other who was still at the door, walking back to the kitchen himself. 

Kagami let himself into the apartment while Sana closed the door behind him. He looked down just in time to see her smile up at him before returning to her spot on the sofa.

"That's a cute dog you got there." he awkwardly said, pointing at the golden retriever. 

Sana smiled and hugged her toy a little tighter towards her chest, "Thank you Kagami-san. This is Seiichi. I got him since I wasn't allowed to have a real dog." she happily shared with the alpha in the room while he sat down beside her. She held it towards him, "Wanna hold him?" 

Kagami quickly declined her offer. "I'm surprised your mother bought that for you." the alpha distractedly commented, silently thanking the gods that at least it wasn't a Nigou 2.0.

Sana shook her head and made a noise of denial. "It was Papa who bought it for me." 

Silence.

"Oh." 

"Kagami-kun, Sana," Kuroko called from the kitchen, interrupting their little conversation. "Let's eat before the food gets cold." 

Kagami followed the little girl into the dining area, both greeted by Kuroko who was fixing the food on the table. 

"So, you managed to cook up a decent meal." Kagami teased the omega quietly.

Kuroko rolled his eyes, "I can for like a couple of years now. You should know that so stop teasing." 

Kagami softly smiled at the other, "I was the one that taught you how to cook, I have every right to tease you." he cheekily said.

Kuroko, a little taken aback, hastily avoided his eyes and kept himself busy in helping Sana with the plates.

"Mama, is Papa coming?" Sana asked as she took a seat in her usual place. 

Kuroko awkwardly cleared his throat and Kagami stiffened slightly in his seat. "Your papa is a little busy right now sweetie." he answered, hoping his daughter would drop the topic which fortunately for him, she did.

Their lunch went by more smoothly with the topic of Akashi being cleverly avoided. It consisted of Kagami sharing his experience in his training to Sana showing off the new vocabulary she just learned.

After eating, after convincing Sana that they will handle the dishes, she went to their bedroom saying how she wants to read her lessons before she goes back to school the next day.

It was a Sunday but Sana was still enthusiastic about studying. A familiar trait that she may or may not picked up from her father. 

"I see a lot of him in her." Kagami suddenly said, keeping his eyes on the plate he was drying. 

"Yeah." was Kuroko's soft reply.

What was the point of denying anyway? 

Cause it's true.

Then, the time remaining in cleaning the dishes was spent in silence.

As Kagami was preparing to leave, he quickly turned back to Kuroko before he could reach the door.

"Kuroko," he started. "Is it too early to ask again?" 

"Ask what?" Kuroko questioned, though he had a hunch on exactly what. 

Kagami sighed, "Come on Kuroko, you know what I mean."

When Kuroko stayed quiet, choosing not to reply, Kagami continued, a determined look in his face. "Will you change your mind now, and let me court you?" 

"You've asked me that a thousand times before," Kuroko said, sitting down on the sofa. "I've answered it a thousand times as well."

"That doesn't mean I can't stop trying." 

Kuroko once again avoided looking into the other's eyes and adjusted so he was sitting with knees tucked in. "I just don't get the need for you to do that. We're fine as friends-" 

"I love you, Kuroko." Kagami suddenly blurted out, surprising the omega. "I have for a long time." 

Kagami has had many attempts of courtship with Kuroko, everyone knows that. However, this was the first time he had said those words to him. 

Kuroko didn't expect to hear it from another alpha's voice too. 

The only other time he heard those three words were from...well... _Akashi_.

"I don't care that Akashi's back," Kagami persisted. The sounds of his footsteps were heard, making the omega look back at the alpha. 

He was now standing with his back facing Kuroko, a hand was gripping the knob tightly and his head was turned slightly to him.

"My biggest regret with you back in high school was not being selfish enough. I don't wanna repeat that mistake again," Kagami assertively said, opening the door but not walking out just yet. "So this time, I will be. For as long as I have the opportunity, I will try." 

Still, Kuroko stayed silent. 

"As long as you don't have another alpha's mark on your neck, I'm not gonna stop trying." was his parting words before fully exiting the apartment. 

Kuroko, after sighing in weariness, grabbed the nearest throw pillow he could reach and buried his face in it.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two adults, Sana was on her way out of the bedroom. She had come across a word in her book that she didn't know the meaning to, she was looking for some help. She managed to open the door, but it went unnoticed. Then she couldn't help but overhear their serious encounter. 

She didn't know why, nor did she even fully understand the context of what they were talking about. 

All she knows is that she doesn't like how it made her feel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. I just want everyone to know that I do read them. I just really don't have enough time to reply, but I still try my best!
> 
> Infos to better understand the story:  
> Status = either a person is an alpha or omega, the important aspect in the society.  
> Alphas = are stronger and have a very keen sense of smell. They often know they are attracted to a certain omega through their scent. This status has a certain hierarchy to it that is only felt by alphas themselves. Whether an alpha is a level higher or a level lower, it all depends on their capabilities and acquired dominance.  
> Omegas = not necessarily a weaker status, but will often submit to the alpha. They also have a keen sense of smell albeit not as strong as an alpha's. The status that can get pregnant, whether they are a boy or a girl.
> 
> Courtship = initiated by the alpha. It is when said alpha decides to woo the omega of their choice and just basically win their heart. The omega has the right to accept or refuse it. This stage will only start if or when the omega accepts the alpha's initiation. If an omega rejects, the alpha has to respect it though they could always try again after several weeks or months.  
> Mate = this is obvious, it is when the alpha and the omega enters the more committed step into their relationship. This is the step where the couple usually starts a family. Though children born outside of a mated relationship is not common, it still happens.
> 
> Alpha's Mark = this is the sign that the omega is mated and therefore is not anymore allowed to be courted by other alphas. It is left on the omega's scent gland that is located just near their pulse point. How the alpha does it is up to your imagination ^_^


	16. I Can't Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because out of the two of them, he wasn't the one that left him. He was the one that was there for Kuroko when he needs it.

Wednesday came faster than Kuroko was expecting. 

Not that he is dreading for this day to come. Actually, he was quite excited about it, but he just thinks he would be more excited if his mind wasn't constantly replaying what happened last Sunday at lunch.

He was never really oblivious to Kagami's attraction for him. Okay, maybe he was at first when they were in high school. In his defense, he _was_ in a relationship. He never even unnecessarily interacted with other alphas at Seirin except for the ones who are members of the basketball club. He didn't really think about the possibility of another alpha taking an interest in him simply because he just wasn't interested.

When Kagami really did confess Kuroko was shocked, to say the least. After some serious conversation which was mostly just Kagami talking, they had a mutual understanding that they were just going to stay as friends and that the alpha would respect that Kuroko already had someone. 

But that wasn't the case anymore when Akashi left. 

And now, even after so many years, Kagami was still adamant about courting Kuroko. 

Kuroko really would applaud him for his consistency and determination if he wasn't feeling bad for it. But he just doesn't want to force himself into a relationship knowing he was still hung up over _another_ alpha, even if he tried so hard not to be. 

It just wouldn't be fair for the both of them. 

And now that Akashi's back and him really giving their relationship a second chance... well let's just say he was hoping that the two alphas wouldn't cross paths, at least not yet. Not until he finds a solution to this little problem of his. 

"Mama?" he suddenly heard a soft voice along with a tug on his shirt. He looked down and saw Sana gazing up at him, already dressed in her uniform. "You okay?" she asked worriedly.

Kuroko smiled down at her, "I'm fine." he answered, tucking a loose strand of her ponytail styled hair behind her ear. At that moment, a knock was heard on the door.

Sana's eyes lit up in excitement as she ran to the door screaming, "Papa!" causing the omega to laugh heartily before putting the plate of fried eggs on the table. 

When Kuroko arrived at the scene, Sana already had her little arms wrapped around Akashi's waist.

Their eyes met when Akashi looked up, the alpha flashed him a smile. "Hey." he greeted.

Kuroko smiled back, "Hi." and noticed that one of Akashi's hands was hidden behind his back. "What you got there?" 

The alpha chuckled, "Still very observant I see." and revealed another bouquet of flowers and handed it out to the omega. "For you." 

Kuroko sighed lightly before taking it, "You gave me flowers a few days ago." 

"I know," Akashi shrugged "but it wouldn't hurt to give more."

"It will when it'll start attracting bees into the apartment." Kuroko deadpanned, but his eyes and Sana's giggle gave him away and Akashi could see that he was joking.

"You can just move out if that happens then." he played along in a serious tone. 

"And where would we go, exactly?" 

Akashi stared at him before giving him a sweet smile. "I could think of a few places." was what he said. 

' _Preferably my house.'_ is what he had in mind.

But he was sure that wasn't appropriate right now. 

"Anyway, I have to get dressed. You can join Sana at the table if you wanna eat something." Kuroko said before walking to the bedroom. "Coffee is also ready-" 

"Actually I need to talk to you first."

Kuroko turned back to him with a surprised expression, "Oh... okay." he nodded.

Akashi diverted his attention back to Sana and said "I'll join you in a little while, okay?" while patting her head. Sana responded by nodding before hopping towards the dining table. 

The alpha followed Kuroko into the bedroom where he saw the omega gently placing the flowers onto the bed, deciding to put it in a nicer and more appropriate place when they get back later today. 

The event will only take up half a day but knowing Akashi, he was sure he would take them somewhere else to spend their afternoon. 

Not that he minds anyway.

"Is something wrong?" Kuroko asked as Akashi leaned on the wall of the bedroom.

Akashi shook his head, "Nothing." 

"Okay, then what was it you wanted to talk about?" 

"I already talked to my dad."

The omega froze, "And?" 

Akashi shrugged, "Well, I basically didn't have to tell him anything since he found out about Sana himself." 

"Do I wanna know how?" Kuroko skeptically asked, sitting down on the bed and watched as Akashi walked closer and sat down beside him.

"Nothing bad, don't worry. He just coincidentally heard our conversation back at our reunion." 

When Kuroko stayed quiet, he continued on. 

"Besides that, a housekeeper found Sana's picture that you gave me. He gave it to him since she thought it was me because of the hair color." he explained. 

"So... what did he say about it?" Kuroko questioned quietly, and Akashi could pretty much sense and smell his worries.

"You can stop worrying about it." 

"Why?" 

"Because he said it himself that he doesn't mind we have a child, even though we're not mates." Akashi told him, making the omega sigh in relief. "He didn't say it directly but he was glad that you're the mother."

"That's... good to hear." 

"Stop worrying." he nudged the other.

"I can't help it." Kuroko countered.

"I did tell you I would hear something if he doesn't like you." Akashi chuckled. "My father's not one to hold back on his words." 

Kuroko buried his face in his hands, "That was back then, Akashi-kun. _This_ is different because it involves a child between us."

Akashi's expression softened as he gently pulled Kuroko's wrists to make him uncover his face. "He says he doesn't mind and that he's okay with it, so you can take a breath now okay?" he assured the other, covering the omega's hands with his owns. 

He said all of that while looking directly at Kuroko's eyes, making the latter flustered. Kuroko then just chose to look down on their hands, mumbling "Okay."

Silence bestowed among the couple for a while before Kuroko suddenly stood up. "I'm gonna start getting dressed now so would you mind stepping out?"

Akashi snorted, "We already have a _daughter_ Tetsuya, it's not like I haven't seen all of that before." he teased.

Kuroko, feeling his face heat up, practically pushed the alpha out of the bedroom. Flustered, he half-yelled, " _Out._ " before slamming the door shut and leaning his back on it, fanning his hot and reddened face. 

"Alphas are such a pain." he grumbled.

On the other side of the door, Akashi had heard what the other said crystal clear. Laughing, he pushed himself off of the bedroom door to join his daughter on the dining table.

\---

In another part of town, Kagami Taiga was walking along the streets without really a destination in mind. 

While he was walking, he stopped and noticed that he was near a familiar pastry shop. He entered and the first thing he saw were two familiar faces.

Midorima and Kise were sitting in one booth of the shop, conversing about something. He thought about ignoring them, he wasn't really that close to them anyway, but the ever so social Takao saw him, coming back from the bathroom. That's when Kagami noticed the extra drink on their table.

"Oh? Kagami?" he called, catching the attention of the other two. "It's been a while." 

Kagami nodded in acknowledgment, "Yeah, nice to see you again." 

Takao pointed towards the table, "We're right over there." 

"Thanks, but I'm going to order take-outs anyway." he politely declined. 

"Well, you can order _then_ sit with us. You don't have to go right away, right Shin-chan?" 

Kagami looked over and saw the doctor take a deep breath, Kise just smiling across him. 

"It's okay Kagamicchi, come sit with us." Kise spoke up. 

Kagami just sighed, "Fine, but I won't stay long." he said, before walking towards the end of the queue to order his food. 

While he was doing that, Takao took a seat once again on his spot next to his alpha. 

"What's with that face Shin-chan?" Takao asked. "Come on we're not in high school anymore-"

"It's not that." Midorima interjected. 

Kise sighed, "Come on Midorimacchi, we don't have to make things awkward. It's got nothing to do with us." he calmly said. "Not directly anyway." 

Takao looked back and forth between the two, a confused expression in his face. "What is going on?" he wondered. 

But neither of them got to answer his question because Kagami arrived at that exact moment and sat beside Kise. 

"Been a while Kise, Midorima." he greeted. 

"Hello, Kagamicchi." Kise chirped, while Midorima just grunted. "How are things with the national team?" 

Out of their group, Kagami was the only one that continued on to play basketball professionally with the help of Alex, due to her connections, along with his best friend Himuro Tatsuya. Together, the two of them play as members of the national team and were training on another city away from where they are now. 

"Things are great, just the usual." Kagami shrugged. "Training's been a little hell recently though." 

"Heard you got a new coach?" Takao shared, remembering the rumor he read while browsing the internet.

Kagami shook his head, "He's not an official coach, he's more of a temporary trainer." 

"Like how Kagetora-san was to Seirin back then?" 

Kagami answered with a nod, "More brutal though, my body was sore for a full week and a half." 

"That's what you get for being in the national team." Kise commented. 

For a moment, they talked about anything they could think of. Eventually, both Midorima and Kagami were calmed down enough to carry on a conversation without the awkward atmosphere. That is until Kagami brought up a topic before he could really stop himself.

"How has Kuroko been while I was gone?" he asked.

Midorima and Kise looked at each other before the doctor answered, "Just the usual." 

Kise nodded, "The only big thing that happened was Akashicchi's return." he added, before receiving a kick under the table from the green-haired alpha. 

Kagami sighed, "It's okay." he waved them off. 

Takao chuckled, "I heard from Shin-chan that they've been spending time together more than their respective best friends. You would think he's jealous because he just wouldn't shut up about it." he shared, then was met with silence. 

The omega looked at his companions before carefully adding, "Was I wrong?" 

Kagami took a deep breath, "Are they back together?" he asked bluntly, feeling something heavy grow in his chest. He didn't know if he really wanted the answer to that, but he just needs the assurance. 

Kise shook his head, "No, but-" 

"We don't know the specific details as to what their relationship is now." Midorima interrupted. Might as well be blunt about it too, what was the point in sugarcoating things anyway, right? 

"All Akashi told us is that he's working on fixing their relationship." 

"... Kuroko agreed?" Kagami asked, his voice softer than how he intended it to be. 

"More or less," Midorima shrugged. "I wouldn't think he'll allow Akashi to be around him if otherwise." 

Kagami felt his chest become heavier and he clenched his fists under the table to help mask it while his face was showing a calm demeanor. He laughed dryly, "And I _also_ wouldn't think Kuroko is stupid enough to give Akashi another chance, not after what he did to him." 

Kagami knew he was getting a little ahead and was letting his emotions get the best of him. But honestly, he _doesn't_ care. Not right now, anyway. 

Because out of the two of them, _he_ wasn't the one that left him. _He_ was the one that was there for Kuroko when he needs it. Sure, his middle school friends were also there, but that is not the point he's trying to make right now. Besides, it was different. They were there for him as friends, while Kagami saw him as something more than that. He wanted and tried to fill up the empty space Akashi left him with. He tried to fill up the hollow space Akashi left him with his own feelings and love for the tealhead, even if it was discreet. 

He wasn't jealous, quite frankly he was more angry than jealous. Because Akashi has something he wants dearly, and he just lets it go like that. Kagami acknowledges the other alpha's intelligence, but that was a dumb move for someone who is known to be smart. And now, even after years of determination, even if he has a chance, he _still_ can't get what he wants. 

And all Akashi had to do was waltz back in. 

So yeah, it angers him just a bit. 

"Kurokocchi wouldn't agree to something so easily if he didn't have a reason." Kise carefully said, suddenly looking down and playing with the piece of tissue on the table. 

Midorima and Kagami turned to him, "What do you mean?" Midorima asked, before Kagami had the chance to. 

"Kurokocchi was hurt when Akashicchi left, yes that part's true and I was there to confirm it. But it's a reach to say Kurokocchi didn't have a hand in how their relationship ended up the way it did." the blonde shrugged. 

"What the hell do you mean by that? He wasn't the one who broke things off then left." Kagami exclaimed, suddenly saying his bottled up thoughts. 

Kise, unfazed with Kagami's outburst, continued "Look, I don't know the full details so I'm not really a reliable source. But Daicchi mentioned something about Kurokocchi and how things went on the day Akashicchi left." 

"They were already broken up that day though." Kagami pointed out. 

"Yes, that's true," Kise nodded. "As I said, I don't know the full details. All I know is that something happened that day, something Kurokocchi regrets, even up to now." he finished, nonchalantly sipping on his iced cappuccino. 

"That's... vague." Takao commented, after being quiet during the entire conversation.

Kise just replied with a shrug while still drinking.

Their talk on the topic was interrupted when Murasakibara joined them at the table, completely oblivious to the heavy atmosphere surrounding it in favor of turning to Kagami with an excited expression that matches Sana's when promised with some cupcakes. 

"Kagami, how's Muro-chin?" he asked, grabbing a chair and sitting down. 

"Eh?"

\---

Back at the apartment, Akashi was sitting with his daughter at the table, a cup of coffee in his hands. 

"Papa, can I take Seicchi with us?" she asked, with her mouth full that Akashi was surprised he even understood that. 

"Up to you sweetie." Akashi said, after taking a satisfying sip and putting the cup down on the table. "Be careful though, you don't want to risk losing him." he then grabbed a napkin and wiped some bits of food that got into the corner of Sana's mouth. 

"And it's not ladylike to talk with your mouth full." he reprimanded slightly, which Sana just responded with a giggle. 

"I'm ready." Kuroko then announced, making his presence known in the room. 

Akashi turned to him and noticed something that made his heart rise. 

Kuroko was wearing a loose long-sleeve polo that was tucked neatly into his denim pants. He looked attractive, but it wasn't what caught his attention. 

Due to the loose polo, he could see the omega's collarbone and the parts surrounding it and in turn, the necklace Kuroko was wearing. 

"You still have-?" Akashi blurted before he could stop himself. 

Kuroko turned to him, having been startled with the alpha's sudden outburst, before noticing where he was looking. Unconsciously, he gripped the necklace's pendant and muttered a quiet, "Yeah..." 

Sana spoke up suddenly, breaking the suddenly tense atmosphere. "Mama, aren't you going to eat?" still with her mouth full, clearly not taking to heart what her father had said to her earlier. 

Kuroko sighed, "Please don't talk when there's food in your mouth Sana." and sat down beside her, not oblivious to the alpha's staring. 

All throughout their meal, all Akashi seems to think about is: 

_'I can't believe he really kept that.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kagami >:(
> 
> Anyway, here ya go. Sorry, I didn't mean for this to take so long but I got a massive block and was out of motivation for quite some time. 
> 
> If you have twitter, you can follow me at @hufflepuffkine. I may post updates there and if you have questions or requests that you want me to write, or just plainly want to scream anime with me, you can talk to me there! I'll make sure to follow you back 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated. Until the next one!


	17. Independent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko can't help but think that that was his fault. He was the one that knew everything and yet had kept the other alone in the dark. And for what?

The day was filled with happiness from the family, making Akashi's earlier distress move to the back of his mind. Though it didn't mean it didn't cross his thoughts every now and then, especially since he has the view of the necklace every time Kuroko faces him and talks to him. 

Nevertheless, Sana's school did a great job of organizing the event. Children of Sana's age were all enjoying themselves with their respective parents and overall it all went by smoothly. 

"I think that's enough games for today." Kuroko pondered, making Akashi chuckle. 

"Why?" 

"She has _enough_ prizes already." Kuroko replied as Sana walked back to them, having just won yet another game and was now carrying a flapping bunny hat on her head, which added on to her bag of prizes Akashi was currently carrying. 

"It's not her fault she's great at them." Akashi argued. 

Sana shook her head, "These games are just too easy for me." she said in an exaggerated tone she meant to come out as confidence, but it just came out as somewhat adorable to her father. 

"Akashi-kun please don't laugh." Kuroko half-heartedly reprimanded in a soft tone. 

"Why? She is totally my daughter." Akashi said, holding back his laughter.

"Unfortunately." Kuroko mumbled albeit hiding a smile. 

"What was that?" 

"We should go." Kuroko answered, taking Sana's hand and proceeded to walk ahead. 

\--- 

"I am _tired_." Sana practically whined, slumping into the apartment with her parents on her tail. 

They couldn't blame her, really. After the event at Sana's school, they opted to go to the zoo just because. Sana had been entirely enthusiastic while walking around and staring at the animals, but it also means she had consumed a lot of energy. 

Even they were pretty beat. 

At least they were home, or at least Kuroko and Sana were. Poor Akashi has to drive himself back to own his house when he was already worn out from the day's activities.

"Why don't you go take a bath while I prepare dinner?" Kuroko suggested, already walking to the kitchen. 

Sana nodded, "'Kay!" before marching towards their bedroom to retrieve her nightclothes. 

Akashi watched with raised eyebrows, "She does that on her own now?" he asked, placing Sana's prize bag on the coffee table.

Kuroko nodded, opening up a cupboard. "She's made it pretty clear how she wants to do things independently now." he shrugged. 

"Well, I guess that day had to come sooner or later." Akashi mused, walking to the kitchen with the intent to help in the preparation for dinner. 

The sad tone didn't go unnoticed by Kuroko, who faltered in his tasks and faced the alpha. "What's wrong?" 

It was Akashi's turn to shrug this time, "Well, it's just I missed out on a lot on the first parts of her childhood. I have always thought about what she was like when she was just a baby, all little and... dependent." 

Kuroko felt his heart drop at that moment. 

Because _of course_. 

Akashi had come to Sana's life when she was already 6-years old. An age where she could already walk, talk, run, read, and write. All the basic stuff that was usually thought firsthand by the parents, she had already mastered them even before Akashi knew of his daughter. 

He had missed almost all of the firsts Sana had. Her first crawl, her first walk, even her first word. Akashi didn't get the chance to witness Sana as she grows from the little defenseless newborn to the smart and witty girl she is now. 

Kuroko can't help but think that that was his fault. He was the one that knew everything and yet had kept the other alone in the dark. _And for what?_

"Akashi-kun-" 

"So, what are we having for dinner?" Akashi interrupted, changing the topic. 

Kuroko sighed and decided to just drop it too. They still have a lot to talk about, and if he wants this relationship to work again then he has to take a step. 

But he supposes baby steps were okay too.

"I was thinking of sesame soba noodles, is that okay?" 

Akashi just responded with a nod and a thumbs-up before they heard a voice shout.

"Mama! I can't find my favorite pajamas!" 

Kuroko sighed, while Akashi snorted. "Guess she's not as independent as she thought she is." 

"She's getting there." Kuroko replied before leaving Akashi to aid his distressed daughter. 

\---

It was already dark outside when Takao nonchalantly strolled into Midorima's office. It had been a tiring shift for him, but nevertheless he enjoyed it. 

He didn't want to be a nurse at first, heck he never even thought about being one when he was still in school. It was initially planned as a joke because Midorima was studying to become a doctor. However, as it went on and he was already on the practical stage of studying the profession, he thought it wasn't that bad. 

He found it quite nice that he was able to help people in need. Especially when it comes to their lives. 

Of course, it wasn't always all sunshine. Much like everything, there is always an unfortunate side. Yeah, it was nice if he was able to help a sick person back on their feet, but he was no hero and neither is anyone in the hospital. He had his own fair share of witnessing someone lose a life, whether it was accidental or natural. It was just near impossible to be able to save everyone, no matter how hard they try. It was the reality they couldn't change even if they wanted to. 

So whenever a pregnant omega comes into the hospital to give birth to a new child, it always puts a soft spot in his heart. Being an omega himself may have also contributed to that, but it was nice to see and welcome a new person who gets lucky enough to live in this world. Even if it was cruel half the time.

"What time do you get off again?" Takao asked, dropping himself face-first onto the sofa. 

_'Damn does the nursing station needs one of these'_

Midorima looked at the clock at his table, 7:15pm. 

"I get off at 8." the doctor replied, which Takao only hummed to, his face currently smushed in the cushions. "If you're tired you can go home without me." 

"Nah, I'll wait." Takao responded, adjusting so he was more comfortable on the sofa. "A pregnant patient got admitted earlier." he shared.

It was one of the many things he liked about his relationship with his green-haired alpha. Due to them being on the same field, they could practically share everything. 

"Hmm, did they give birth already?" Midorima distractedly asked, reading the patient's chart.

Takao shook his head, "Not that I know of." he thought. "But it was still early into my shift when he arrived so who knows." 

"He? So it was a male omega?" 

"Yeah," Takao now sat up and stretched his limbs across the back of the sofa. "You know, whenever there's an omega, particularly a male one, arriving to give birth I'm always reminded of the time when it was Kuroko going through all that." 

Midorima froze in the middle of typing a doctor's order. "Why?"

Takao shrugged, "Well for one he is the only one I know that got pregnant." and it was true. While he had just the appropriate size of omega friends in school, they were either busy finding a job after university or didn't want kids at all. 

"And second, hardships of pregnancy aside he was going through a lot back then." Takao continued, leaning his head back on the backrest. "I mean who could forget that?" he mumbly finished. 

Midorima stared at his omega but didn't utter out a response. Instead, he just hummed and finished what he was typing. 

Honestly, no matter how much he acts like it didn't affect him, it certainly did. 

As Akashi's labeled best friend he didn't know how to face Kuroko back then. He would see him, yes, but it wasn't alone and they never even interacted when it wasn't necessary. He supposes it was because he felt bad because of what happened. 

In his defense, he himself didn't know Akashi was leaving until the latter had told him about it a month before their respective graduations. The thought of Kuroko directing his anger at him was always hanging at the back of his mind. He knew that was stupid, but still, he avoided him as much as possible because he had no excuse. He also had let things happen the way it did anyway even if he knew of Akashi's plan all along. 

If Kuroko didn't corner him one night in his home, he doesn't know if they're going to be friends still at this moment. It had gone onto that point. 

And plus, an angry 7-month pregnant Kuroko Tetsuya is a scary Kuroko Tetsuya. 

"Hey, Shin-chan?" Takao called.

Midorima looked up again. 

"You're Akashi's best friend right?" 

"More or less." 

"Do you know what he's talking about?" 

"Who?" Midorima asked, eyebrows creased.

"Kise, that day at Murasakibara's shop." he elaborated. 

Midorima breathed in and out, before leaning back on his chair. "No, not really." 

Takao nodded to show he understood but the doctor wasn't finished talking yet. 

"The only ones that know are Aomine and Kuroko himself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with a new chapter hehe. And don't worry, the context of everything will be explained in future chapters. I'm in the middle of organizing everything at the moment so stay tuned! 
> 
> Shameless self promo: if one of y'all is a fan of Assassination Classroom I have also posted a new fic there main pairing, of course, is Karmagisa hehe. 
> 
> Thank you all for the support!


	18. A Very Distant Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just hopes she wouldn't change and would still be the bubbly, energetic, and smart girl she is right now. 

_Eve of Akashi Seijuro's departure_

_"Can I just have last two favors?" Akashi had asked with a hopeful glint in his eye. "Just two."_

_Aomine exhaled, feeling his shoulders slumping. "What?"_

_Akashi reached into the inside pocket of the coat he was wearing, retrieving a small black box. "Give this to him."_

_Aomine looked at the box before grabbing it. "What's inside?" he curiously asked._

_Akashi shrugged, "Just a little something."_

_"Okay." Aomine nodded, putting it into his own coat pocket. "The other one?"_

_The shorter alpha turned so he was now fully facing the taller, one hand still on the railings before opening his mouth to utter out the words:_

_"For as long as you can, please look after him for me."_

xxx

"Man, am I glad I don't work shifts on weekends." Aomine grunted, sitting down on the couch of their humble apartment having just received the dinner he ordered and waiting for his partner to arrive. Apparently he didn't have to wait long because not even a minute later, their door opened revealing his blond-haired omega. 

"Hey," Aomine greeted. "Just in time, come on let's eat before the food gets cold." 

Kise nodded, taking off his shoes and replacing his footwear with his indoor slippers. "What are we having Daicchi?" he asked, sitting down beside his alpha on the couch. 

"No kisses?" Aomine teased. 

"Normally I would, but I'm kinda tired and hungry." Kise replied, reaching into the bag to retrieve the food packs before looking back at the other to give him a soft smile. "Maybe later." 

"I'll take your word for it."

As they were eating, their conversation had been light and filled with whatever topic they could think of. Mostly it consisted of work, and rants about said work. 

“Hamazaki-chan is a clutz off the catwalk but surprisingly she’s one of the most promising members.” Kise spouted, having just shared a work experience with a potential runway model he was currently training. 

Aomine laughed, placing his now empty food pack on the coffee table. In all honesty, it wasn’t even that funny, heck Kise's ranting shouldn’t even be funny at all. Unless he makes these really weird expressions as he so often does.

But something about the blonde makes him feel so... warm and comfortable. Just sitting down with his omega in the middle of their shared apartment on a Friday night, like they were the only two people left in the world even though he could hear the city noises just outside their window. He didn’t know this was what he had wanted the most until he got it, and he wouldn’t replace it for anything. 

“How’s Kurokocchi?” Kise then suddenly asked, changing the topic for the umpteenth time since they sat down.

Aomine shrugged nonchalantly, “Just the same, still with Akashi.”

Kise nodded and hummed as if expecting that answer. Then his facial expression turned slightly anxious as he tugged on Aomine's shirt. "Daicchi..." he called. 

Aomine’s expression turned worried upon noticing the change in aura the other was omitting. But before he could even think of questioning him about it, Kise had opened his mouth again to continue. 

“You know what happened, right?” Kise asked, now fiddling with the portion of the shirt he just tugged. “6 years ago?... before Akashicchi left.”

The alpha sighed and adjusted so that he was now fully facing the other. He knew the day would come when Kise would ask him about it. He's surprised he even managed to go on this long, but he supposes it was just a matter of time since Akashi was around once again, and he had a reason to think about it. 

“I’m sorry Ryo,” Aomine whispered, using the nickname he uses in tender moments like this. “It's not really my place to tell.”

“Well, what can you tell me?”

“Just that...” Aomine made sure to be careful with his words. So that he would be able to explain just enough to pamper Kise’s curiosities but not enough to blurt out everything he knows. “Akashi entrusted Kuroko to me.”

Kise sighed and nodded, looking like he was a tad bit disappointed but accepted it nonetheless. "Well, that's obvious since you're like the only alpha Akashi trusts enough to be near him that time." 

Aomine chuckled, slightly depleting the tension. "He should _,_ I mean I _was_ Kuroko's best friend even before he became his boyfriend." causing Kise to chuckle as well. 

"They were really happy." the omega reminisced, breaking the momentary silence that came. 

"Yeah well, sometimes the universe just likes fuck around.”

\---

Kuroko and his family were now having dinner inside their own apartment, not eating out like they usually do when Akashi is with them. 

As it turns out, Akashi seemed to like these moments more. The privacy grants them just enough space and intimacy to be able to bond like a real family. Well technically, they _are_ a real family but one could get the point. 

"I might not be around tomorrow." Akashi told both of them. 

Tomorrow was a Saturday and normally Akashi would take the day off so they could spend the day out doing whatever comes to mind or whatever fits their mood. Unfortunately, Akashi Senior was _still_ here and he would be going to the company tomorrow to visit the newly hired recruits before their first official day at the company this coming Monday. 

Akashi would argue that he was already retired and therefore should not think too much about work, but he let this slide since Masaomi is scheduled to go back to Kyoto on Sunday. He supposes he could give his old man a taste of what he used to be when he was the CEO one last time.

Kuroko nodded, "You seemed busier than usual, Akashi-kun." he noted. 

Akashi snorted, "Well, we did hire newly trained people and you know how my father is when it comes to the company." he said, taking a sip from his cola first before continuing. "Besides, he'll leave this Sunday. I could bear one more day." 

"Kagami-san mentioned something about training too, is it the same thing?" Sana nonchalantly asked, not even bothering to look up as she scoops up her food. "Are you guys working together?" 

Kuroko tensed at the mention of the other alpha and took a tentative glance at Akashi who just had an unreadable expression on his face. But Akashi quickly pulled himself together to reply back with, "No sweetheart, we're not." 

Akashi would be lying if he said that he wasn't surprised by the sudden mention of Kagami's name. But he quickly diverted their topic toward something that involved anything but that. Maybe he'd have to mention a thing or two about that to Kuroko, but that was a topic for when he and the omega were alone and far from Sana's ears. 

However, that 5-second silence and the quick change in topic did not go unnoticed by Sana. She doesn't know if what she did was wrong or not, but she wanted to bring up the conversation she overheard last time between her mother and her Kagami-san. But after noticing her parents' reactions, she supposes it would be best not to. 

She's smart, but her mind isn't made to be meddling into businesses she could barely even understand. Plus, she just got her Papa after so long, she wouldn't want to risk it by mentioning stuff she wasn't supposed to and stuff her Papa would rather choose not to talk about. 

And besides, what her Papa said only brought her more questions than answers, scratch that it didn't even answer anything. 

"Okay," Kuroko then said, standing up when they were all done eating. "You should go and prepare for bed, Sana."

Sana pouted, "I don't wanna!" she exclaimed back to her energetic self now that her stomach's full, before running towards the living room to, Kuroko assumes, would be to watch TV. 

Kuroko sighed, then turned to Akashi for help. Her favorite parent seemed to be her father these days anyway, and Kuroko would be complaining about that if he wasn't tired and so is fully willing to transfer the responsibility.

"Leave her to me." 

The omega had given the other a grateful smile back before watching the other leave to deal with their daughter, but he slightly regretted it the moment Akashi went out of his sight because now he would be alone, and being alone means getting vulnerable to his own thoughts.

As Kuroko placed the used plates on the sink, he sighed and unconsciously grabbed the pendant of the necklace he was wearing, the same necklace he wore last Wednesday. 

The one that Akashi had given him the day he left 6 years ago. 

Honestly, since he received it that was only the first time Kuroko had worn it, and he found himself wearing it ever since. Maybe because he wanted to preserve it, or maybe because it reminded him so much of what happened that day that he couldn't even bother to take one glance at it. He doesn't know why he had suddenly decided to take it out of its box and have it hanging around his neck. 

Even if things with Akashi seemed to be going smoothly at the moment, there was still some stuff, some _issues_ , they just have to talk about, or rather Kuroko would have to talk about. Maybe it was a reminder that even if things were fine now, he still can't let go of the past and would always be there to haunt him. He was still trapped in it like the past was a cage he just can't seem to escape from because it had him chained up behind all those bars.

"Earth to Tetsuya." he suddenly heard a voice beside him, and he was pulled back from his thoughts and into the other's ruby eyes as he caught the alpha's worried yet amused expression. "Is everything okay?" 

Kuroko nodded, "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" he said as he hastily started to wash the dishes, realizing he hasn't even started yet. 

"Well for one, you were spacing out," Akashi pointed out, leaning back on the counter and crossing his arms. "Two, I get I wasn't gone that long but I figured you would've at least washed half of those right now." his tone was light, but the worry in it was not absent. 

Kuroko sighed, "I'm fine, just thinking." 

"I could see that." 

For a while, the only sound that was heard was the soft splashings of the water while Kuroko was doing the dishes. 

"What's on your mind?" Akashi asked, picking up the towel and an already cleaned plate so he could start drying it.

Kuroko didn't directly answer the question, instead what he said was "Why were you so surprised when you saw me wearing the necklace?" 

Akashi blinked, clearly not expecting that. "So, that's what you were thinking about huh." he chuckled and looked at the omega who was staring back at him expectedly. He sighed, "I don't know, I guess I figured you wouldn't want to keep it since I gave you that then left." 

Well, he was half-right. Kuroko at first didn't want to keep it but at the same time, he doesn't want to throw it away either. In a negative way or not, it holds a part of him. 

"It wasn't directly from you though, you gave it to Aomine-kun and then he gave it to me." Kuroko remarked, trying to ease the atmosphere by joking, even if he was feeling a little queasy himself. 

"Still counts doesn't it? I was the one who bought it." Akashi laughed. 

The rest of their chore was done in silence as Kuroko washed and Akashi dried. Akashi doesn't do this much chores at home since he has housekeepers for that, so it was a nice change. And besides, if it means getting to spend more time with the omega then why not. 

He gave his younger-self a pat on the back for having been paying attention to Home Economics since it prevented him from embarrassing himself by not knowing how to do common tasks like chopping up some vegetables or vacuuming the floor. 

"Ok, Sana's on the bed and I think she's sleeping." Akashi informed the omega, having just checked up on their daughter since they've noticed she's been quiet for too long, before grabbing the coat he disregarded earlier on the couch just after he arrived. "You should probably get some rest too." he said, sliding his arms through the sleeves. 

Kuroko just watched the alpha as he readied himself for his travel home, and Kuroko found his mouth calling out the other's name before he could stop it. Once he saw Akashi looking back at him with a curious look, he awkwardly cleared his throat. 

_I'm sorry._ "Drive safe." 

Akashi chuckled, "I always do," he fixed his collar before continuing with "I'll call tomorrow when I can." 

"I'll understand if you didn't manage to." Kuroko shrugged, walking the alpha towards their apartment door. 

"Yeah, but I'll still try." Akashi said while opening the door. "Goodnight, Tetsuya." 

_I love you._ "Goodnight, Akashi-kun." 

And with that, the alpha left but not without a quick smile back. 

With a sigh, Kuroko locked the door before walking towards a side table placed beside the sofa. Retrieving the hidden key below the plant pot, he opened its locked drawer and grabbed an envelope which consisted of a letter inside. 

A letter he had also received 6 years ago before Akashi left, which came along with the necklace. But unlike it, this wasn't the first time he had read the letter. 

The letter that has Akashi's neat handwriting, and content that had Akashi's goodbye words for him. 

Yes, the letter was heartbreaking for Kuroko but it also made him wonder why someone like Akashi Seijuro, an alpha who literally has a really bright future ahead and could have all the omegas that he wanted, would do so much for someone as simple as him. 

_"That still doesn't mean I deserve you."_ Kuroko had remembered those words that came out of the alpha's mouth, the night he had asked for another chance, for another shot at their relationship. It had put a pang in his heart because, in all honesty, he thinks it was _him_ who didn't deserve the other. 

He thought he was already past that, the stage where he thinks he wasn't good enough for Akashi, where he thinks, he wasn't really an ideal partner or mate for someone like Akashi. But he knew deep down inside of him, that that would not truly escape him. 

He had only gone with his heart's decision that night. Too overwhelmed with the emotions of having Akashi back, of the possibility of having Akashi back in his arms as his lover upon remembering the good memories they had, that he didn't give his head much of a chance to think it through. 

"Mama?" Sana walked towards him from the bedroom. "Are you going to sleep soon?" 

Kuroko nodded, "Yes sweetie, and I thought you already were?" he said, placing the letter carefully on the coffee table.

Sana climbed beside him on the sofa and placed her head on his lap. "I was waiting for Papa to say goodnight, but I got curious about what's taking him too long." she yawned before continuing "Turns out he already left." 

Kuroko smiled down at her, "I'm sure he would've if he didn't think you were already sleeping." he replied, stroking her bright red hair.

"I know." 

And this was another reason. 

Sana deserves a stable life, more stable than what Kuroko had given her so far. He doesn't know how things between him and Akashi are gonna end up. And while he keeps on hoping for the best, there is just this voice inside his mind that thinks that this was all too good to be true. 

Especially after knowing what he did.

Kuroko had used every bit of his being in order to forget what had happened. And he was doing a great job at it if it wasn't for Kagami's determination to have him as his partner. 

What had happened between them that night, and while they hadn't gone _that_ far as Akashi and he had, it was still a mistake. A mistake that they both acknowledged and accepted. But Kagami saw it as a reason to give both of them a chance.

Once again looking down at his daughter who was now fast asleep on his lap, he just hopes she wouldn't change and would still be the bubbly, energetic, and smart girl she is right now. 

Even if that sounds like a very distant dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with another chapter :D 
> 
> Warning you guys now, get ready for the next chapters. Not going to say anything more, just be ready for it. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this one! Feedbacks are always appreciated. <3


	19. 'The Past' part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mature scenes ahead. If you're uncomfortable, you can skip it. The long horizontal line in the center will serve as a barrier and it will be put before and after the said scene.

3rd year High School. 

March, Seirin High School Graduation Day. 

Three years. 

That's how long Kuroko spent in this school. 

And this day will mark a milestone for him and the rest of his classmates as they celebrate their graduation. 

It feels kind of surreal, to be now leaving what had been his second home to move onto bigger things. This was where he was groomed, not just academically. He grew so much here as a person and that will surely stick to him for the rest of his life. 

It wasn't smooth sailing from the start, but the journey of it all was what's worth it in the end. He first stepped into this school completely blind and with a completely clean slate. It didn't help that his friends were all scattered around the country as well. So everything and everyone was new and unfamiliar to him.

But having met his classmates and the basketball club, he thought that maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Everyone was nice, even the seniors, and the overall environment was actually pretty healthy. He ended up having a wonderful time for most of it. 

In his group of friends, he was the last one to graduate. But that just means the others were able to attend and celebrate his graduation with him, even Murasakibara, who kept on insisting he didn't want to because _'Graduations are long and boring'._

But a simple bribe of snacks from both Momoi and Akashi had done the job. 

He stepped one last time into the courtyard of the school, now as a graduated man. He was in the middle of walking through it when he was suddenly jumped from behind by someone much _much_ heavier than him. 

"Tetsu! You finally graduated!" Aomine yelled, ruffling the poor omega's hair. 

"Dai-chan, you're hurting him." Momoi reprimanded, but there was a fond smile on her face. 

"It's okay." Kuroko managed to say, pulling himself away from his best friend's hold and fixing his ruined hair. Without even ten seconds later, another pair of arms made its way around his shoulders. 

"Kurokocchi! I missed you." Kise dramatically said, squeezing Kuroko in a tight side hug.

"Says the one that gets to see him often." Midorima grumbled, walking closer towards their little group with Murasakibara in his tail, munching on some potato chips courtesy of Akashi.

Speaking of which, the voice that Kuroko was dying to hear finally spoke up. Not that he wasn't happy about seeing his friends, but he was different... always has been. 

"Why don't I get a hug?" Akashi asked with his arms crossed but Kuroko knew him too well to get that he wasn't mad at all, far from it actually. 

"I would, but I'm kind of being held hostage here." Kuroko said, pointing to the blonde with his head. 

"Hmm," Akashi hummed. "If those arms aren't off you within five seconds then I'll do the honor of ripping it off myself." 

With that, Kise removed his arms that were trapping Kuroko, muttering something about Akashi being 'too stingy'. 

Kuroko smiled and walked towards the alpha who was waiting for him with his arms spread wide, allowing the omega to step into it. They had shared a lot of hugs before in these last years, but it was never not comforting for Kuroko. Their hugs always got him feeling like nothing bad would happen because he was safe and protected.

"Congratulations on graduating." Akashi whispered into the teal hair. 

Kuroko mumbled out, "Thank you." hugging the other tighter than he already was. 

"Listen, I have to-" 

Before Akashi could finish his statement, Aomine smashed their little moment by exclaiming "All right lovebirds, save that for later. We need to celebrate!" quite enthusiastically as he wrapped an arm around Murasakibara, who had just given his fellow alpha a side glare. 

"Is your house free today, Akashi-kun?" Momoi asked. 

It had always been like this, especially when they were still attending the same school. Aside from Maji Burger, Akashi's house was the default hangout place of their group. Partially because his father was not around most of the time. Whenever Masaomi _was_ around, the most he would give them was a nod of acknowledgment because that's what most busy men do.

But really, the reason was Akashi's house was the only house amongst them that could accommodate them all at once. His own room was spacious enough that even Murasakibara could lay down flat on his back on the floor without causing any hindrances.

Ah... the perks of having a rich friend. 

Akashi sighed, hesitantly pulling away from the hug. "Of course." he smiled, grabbing one of Kuroko's hands as they started to walk towards his house. 

By now, everyone had basically memorized the way to the Akashi residence, so Akashi himself doesn't need to lead them so the couple decided to walk behind the group. 

Kuroko squeezed Akashi's hand to get his attention. "What was it that you were saying earlier?" 

"I'll tell you some other time." Akashi answered, to which Kuroko just shrugged at, dropping the topic. 

From their front, Midorima gave Akashi a subtle glance that was noticed but ignored by Akashi. 

\---

The group was now inside Akashi's room, talking and laughing over some soda and chips. No one in the group decided to continue on with being basketball athletes, as they all have other jobs they wanted to pursue. So with that out of the way, they can now be a little careless with what they were eating. 

Not that they really _were_ careful in the first place, but now they could do it without all the guilt. 

It should feel weird, not continuing something that molded them together and what was the main source of their bond. But right now, as they just relax around munching on a bunch of junk foods, maybe it won't affect them as much as they thought it would. 

"I'll get you guys more drinks." Akashi said upon noticing the two bottles were now close to empty. Grabbing the said two bottles, he got up from his spot on the floor in between Kuroko and Kise. 

Midorima stood up as well, "I'll go with you." 

Akashi gave his best friend a look, before sighing and conceded without saying a word back. 

As the pair arrived at the kitchen, Midorima wasted no time and addressed the redhead. "You do know you have to talk to him about this?" 

Akashi, not looking up from where he was stationed at the fridge, responded with "I will. I just can't find the right time." 

"When _is_ the right time for you, Akashi?" Midorima blurted. "The day before you leave?" 

Akashi exhaled, and closed the fridge door a little too loudly using his foot. "Look, it's not..." he started but he couldn't get the right words out. 

He knew he was right, he knew it very much. Akashi was scheduled to leave Japan after high school as a promise made towards his father. He knew his time was running out, but he just can't seem to do it... or more like he was afraid to. He didn't want to lose Kuroko, not even despite the inevitable distance that will be put in between them. 

But he knows he can't be selfish. He has to take into consideration Kuroko's own future. His mind constantly wanders back when Kuroko had forced him to enroll in Rakuzan despite saying he'll just go to Seirin with him because he knows Akashi can't pass up an opportunity that big. He wanted Akashi to do what is the best for him and his life, so why would he do the opposite back?

Kuroko made sure Akashi didn't throw away everything just because of him, and now he wants to do the same thing.

Akashi slumped against the counter, his hands holding his weight. He sighed and said "I don't know..." with his voice cracking just a bit "...I just can't do it." 

"I get it, but it'll only hurt Kuroko more if you wait until the last minute."

\---

"Goodnight, Akashi-kun!" Momoi yelled, waving at the alpha one last time. 

"Aka-chin bring me more snacks next time~" was Murasakibara's form of saying goodbye. 

Akashi snorted at the purple giant and waved back from his spot at the front door, watching his friends walk away from his house. 

_I wish the best for you, everyone._

When his friends were now too far away to be seen clearly was when he stepped back inside to close the door. He walked to the living room where he saw Kuroko sitting cross-legged on the couch. Akashi stopped right in front of him, making Kuroko look up at the alpha. 

For a few seconds, none of them said anything and just continued to stare at one another until Akashi let out a small smile, "What are you doing?" 

"Nothing." 

A housekeeper made her way to them and bowed her head at Akashi, "Your room is now ready sir." she said. 

Akashi nodded, "Thank you." he dismissed her and she walked away again after another bow.

"Must be nice to have people clean after you." Kuroko mused, standing up and wrapping his arms around Akashi, burying his cheek on the other's chest. 

Akashi returned the hug, wrapping his own arms around the smaller's waist and leaning his head on top of the Kuroko's. "What time do you wanna go home?" he whispered. 

"Can I just spend the night here?"

Akashi smiled, "Of course." 

For Akashi and Kuroko who had been dating for nearly four years now, spending a night or two at the other's house is not a new concept. But unlike what others may think, nothing really ever happens. The farthest they have gotten was a few touches on their bare skins here and there. 

Maybe it was because of how much Akashi respects Kuroko and how he didn't want to do anything he wasn't comfortable with. Unless he was more than a hundred percent sure, he doesn't want to risk anything. 

But unbeknownst to him, Kuroko had spent the rest of this afternoon thinking just what if... they did? They _have_ been dating for a couple of years now.

It was only natural, right? 

And as they both finished cleaning up and preparing themselves to sleep, (with Kuroko wearing an oversized shirt and extra pajama pants of Akashi), the omega sat down nervously on Akashi's bed, with Akashi himself leaning on the headboard reading a book. 

"Sei..." Kuroko called, and Akashi hummed to show he got his attention. 

But then, Kuroko's mind went blank. He was, needless to say, inexperienced when it comes to this. Sure, they made-out for like a hundred or a thousand times before but they never went _that_ far. They haven't even delved into the topic of sex before. He doesn't even know if the other would want it. 

That's stupid because of course Akashi would want it. He sees and feels it whenever things got a little too heated between them. But Akashi, being the gentleman that he is, always managed to stop himself before anything went too far. 

So he was clueless about how will he approach this to him. Like, does he ask?

_'Do you want to have sex?'_

Again, stupid... along with embarrassing.

In the end, Kuroko gave up and did what was the only thing he thinks was right to do. 

He crawled up closer to Akashi and captured his lips in a kiss, one that Akashi was happy to return. It started out as something chaste, and they pulled apart for one second before diving right back in, this time with more passion and urgency. 

* * *

His book laid forgotten, Akashi gently pushed the other until Kuroko's back rested on the mattress of the bed, his forearms bearing his weight so he wouldn't crush Kuroko's body with his. Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck as the alpha deepened the kiss, causing a soft moan to come out of Kuroko's throat. 

Their kiss continued until they both ran out of breath. Akashi's lips traveled to Kuroko's jaw and down his neck, wasting no time in doing so. Kuroko stretched out his neck to give the alpha more access as one of his hands grasped some of Akashi's red hair, letting out a soft whimper when Akashi nibbled on a sensitive spot.

When Akashi felt Kuroko tug at his shirt, he pulled away for a moment to make a way in removing it, throwing it somewhere besides the bed before he leaned back down to lock their lips once again. It wasn't long before Kuroko's own top followed, joining Akashi's shirt on the floor. 

In the middle of their passionate kiss, Akashi felt Kuroko tug at his pajama pants and the implication was clear as ice. Akashi pulled away and rested his forehead right on top of the other's stopping his, and Kuroko's, actions. 

"Tetsuya," he panted. "I won't be able to control myself if we don't stop now."

"Then don't." he breathed while looking at the alpha's red eyes with his own blue ones. "Don't stop... I won't ask you to." he continued in a whisper, cupping one of Akashi's cheek with his hand.

Akashi shuddered out a breath and gripped the wrist of the hand holding his face, "You sure?" 

"Very." 

And with that one-word response that held a lot of meaning, Akashi leaned in and they once again shared a searing kiss.

At some point, both of their pajama pants got discarded and they were now left in their underwear. Kuroko was too invested in their kiss that he didn't feel Akashi's hand travel further down his body until it cupped his growing erection over his underwear, causing him to pull away with a surprised moan. Motivation hit him at that time and Akashi rubbed his hand harder as he once again kissed the other's neck. 

"S-sei-" Kuroko attempted to speak. 

But Akashi just kissed his forehead in response, quite gentler at that considering his actions at the moment. After a few more rubs, he slid his hand up and inside Kuroko's underwear making the omega moan louder and arch his back in pleasure. In doing so provided Akashi access to his chest as he kissed it without faltering in his movements. 

It wasn't long before Akashi's hand was now covered in Kuroko's slick, his omega glands now completely activated.

"Sei..." Kuroko exhaled, gripping the other's shoulders really tightly. 

Akashi trailed kisses down Kuroko's body, starting from his lips to his chest, down his stomach before finally stopping just right in front of his underwear. Akashi looked up at Kuroko, asking for permission, and he got it through a nod of the head. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of the other's underwear before slowly sliding it down.

Kuroko covered his face with his arm, can't help but to feel embarrassed despite what they're doing. This was the first time he was completely exposed to Akashi, or anyone for that matter, and his insecurities hit him hard. But Akashi was quick to debunk all of that as he crawled back up to remove the arm covering his face, before softly kissing his lips.

"You are beautiful." Akashi breathed in his ear, making Kuroko shudder in response, feeling his body warm-up with the compliment. Serving it as encouragement, Kuroko leaned up and once again captured Akashi's lips with his own. 

Then his heart skipped a beat when he felt one of Akashi's fingers circling his hole, making him moan in the kiss. It continued on like that until finally, it pushed itself in with his own slick easing up the process. One finger turned to two fingers and then three as Akashi stretched him out, scissoring the fingers inside of him. When the alpha's fingers hit a sensitive nerve was when Kuroko wrapped his arms tighter around the alpha's neck.

"I need more." Kuroko breathed in between of their kiss.

"You're really sure about this, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko nodded, "Yes, I'm sure." was his simple response. 

Akashi pumped his fingers a few more times before fully pulling it out in order to remove the last piece of clothing he has on. Once that joined the rest of their piled up clothes on the floor, he kissed Kuroko's neck just right at the spot of his scent gland, whether that was intentional or not he didn't know.

But it made Kuroko think just what if... Akashi just scraped his teeth at that part of his neck. Right then and right there, leaving his mark on Kuroko forever. He knew that was selfish, and it probably wasn't the right time but a part of Kuroko's brain wanted that proof. 

That Akashi was his... and only his. 

His mind was swarmed with those thoughts that he didn't feel Akashi line himself up at his entrance, only feeling it on the first push in. He gasped in surprise and clutched the other's shoulders. It was all a foreign feeling for Kuroko and he tried his best to get used to being filled up. 

But Akashi tried his best to be patient as he waited to give the other some time to adjust, fighting the heat surrounding him that was making it hard to do so. It had taken every bit of his self-control in order to not just pound into Kuroko even if he was really tempted to. Because everything from this point on is on Kuroko. He didn't want to hurt the other for the sake of his own pleasure. 

After a while, Kuroko's grip on shoulders loosened up and his body seemed to relax a little, "Y-you can move now." and Akashi did, slowly at first before gradually going faster and establishing a rhythm in his thrusts, but never losing the gentleness in them. 

The feeling was overwhelming, and Kuroko's mind was only filled with thoughts of the man above him. The feeling of being connected in the most intimate way, their hearts synchronized as they both let out grunts and moans of pleasure. 

"Sei-"

Akashi leaned down and kissed the omega's forehead, not losing the rhythm in his thrusts. "You're okay." he soothed, caressing the other's cheek with his hand. With the same hand, he grabbed Kuroko's one that was gripping the sheets beneath him, pinning it up and intertwining their fingers. His other hand was used to twist Kuroko's head and the omega slowly opened his tightly closed eyes. Once he did, he didn't want to close them ever again. Akashi's eyes were staring into his with so much intensity, so much warmth, and so much love underneath all that lust. 

Tears started to build up in Kuroko's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Akashi asked, slightly worried. 

Kuroko didn't know why, but he knows it wasn't out of sadness. Maybe he was just too overwhelmed with everything happening right now and the only way to compensate was through his tears. As a way of answering, Kuroko just shook his head and kissed him, finding that to be easier than using words.

Then he felt something warm pool inside his stomach, and he knew, he knows he was close. Akashi must have felt the same as his thrusts became even faster as they both tried to chase their orgasm. After a few more powerful thrusts, Kuroko came with a silent scream, both his grips on Akashi's hand and shoulder becoming tighter than ever. Akashi followed with a few more thrusts of his own, before slumping down on top of Kuroko. 

The additional weight didn't faze Kuroko, in fact, he welcomed it. He rested a hand on top of Akashi's head and kissed whatever part he could reach, which made Akashi smile. Lifting his head, he landed a kiss on Kuroko's nose before slowly pulling out and laying down on Kuroko's side. 

Kuroko didn't waste any time to snuggle up beside the other. Resting his head on the other's shoulder and his hand right on top of where his heart was placed. 

* * *

"You okay?" Akashi asked in a gentle tone, rubbing Kuroko's back.

Kuroko hummed, finding himself smiling. "Never better, you were amazing." 

"So, you wouldn't mind another round?" Akashi teased. 

"Too tired." Kuroko yawned. "...maybe next time." was the last thing he said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

However, that statement dragged Akashi back to reality. Even though he kissed the top of Kuroko's head as a form of goodnight, his mind was somewhere else. 

_Will there even be a next time?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that my friends, is the story of Sana's origins lmaaoo. 
> 
> Anyway, I apologize if this isn't that great. It's my first time writing this kind of scene and I was kinda debating whether or not I should put it. But in the end, I think it'll make much more of an impact if I did. You'll find out why in the next chapters. I also apologize if this took longer than I expected, not that I was uncomfortable in writing it, I'm always happy to explore new things.
> 
> See you again in the next chapter!


	20. 'The Past' Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the fuck, Tetsu?"

2 days after that night, suitcases and boxes were scattered all around the young alpha's room. Looking around, sighing, he contemplates whether he even needs all this stuff. 

A knock was heard from the door, he looked and saw a housekeeper standing respectfully just one step outside of his room, not bothering to enter Akashi's personal space. Something that was meant to show their respectfulness, but Akashi knows it's all a mask to hide their inner fear of the Akashi family. Not that they hadn't treated them well, in fact, they treated them like family. But everything suddenly took a turn when his mother died and they were all walking on eggshells around them ever since. 

"Yes?" Akashi breathed, taking a seat down on his bed. 

"Your father has requested you in his study, sir." she informed him, all too formal to Akashi's liking.

Well, she was a new housekeeper and Akashi doesn't really have the energy to call her out on that. So he just nodded and replied, "Thanks, tell him I'll be there in a minute." while laying down on the bed and crossing an arm over his eyes to block out everything else for a moment. 

It took a few seconds before he heard the sound of footsteps walk away, getting softer with every step. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he fished it out before looking at the ID of the sender. He let out a small smile upon reading his boyfriend's name. 

He sat up while sliding his finger on the screen to open the message. 

From: Tetsuya <3

Hey!   
Hope you don't mind but I'm on my way to your house right now. I had just finished a cup of vanilla milkshake and now I have nothing else to do.   
Anyway, see you later! 

Akashi snorted at that, before hovering his fingers to type out a reply, but stopped at the last second, remembering the reality he was currently at. 

_"You do know you have to talk to him about this?"_

_"It'll only hurt Kuroko more if you wait until the last minute."_

The words of his green-haired best friend rang once again in his mind.

In the end, he sighed and just pocketed his phone without typing anything back. His heart suddenly felt like it was carrying a dumbbell because of how heavy it had gotten. 

The walk from his room to his father's study was a quick one, it wasn't located that far anyway. Without knocking, he entered the room with a deep breath, eyes immediately landing on the man sitting behind a desk. 

“Seijuro, what did I tell you about—“ 

“I’m not a kid.” Seijuro unconsciously snapped, sitting down on the chair located just in front of his father, his table serving as a barrier between them. 

“What’s gotten you in a black mood?” his father questioned, looking at his son through the tip of his glasses.

Seijuro crossed his arms and leaned back, making himself more comfortable on the chair. “Nothing, just get it over with.” 

Masaomi studied him for a while before deeming it useless to prod further. “I just wanna know if you got all the preparations done?” 

Seijuro snorted, “I’m going out of the country, not getting married.” 

“Seijuro—“ 

“Yeah yeah I know. And yes, I’ve got almost all of my things packed.” 

Masaomi sighed and taken off his glasses before rubbing his face with the pad of his fingers, “Look, I know this is tough for you and I’m sorry you have to leave everything behind, but we had a deal.” 

“I made you that promise when I was at an innocent age of 13.” Seijuro said, looking at anywhere besides his father. “A lot has changed since then...” 

At that moment, another knock was heard. “I apologize for interrupting but Kuroko-san is here to visit.” another one of their housekeepers said, and Seijuro side glanced at her without turning his head before his eyes eventually looked down at his legs, a sad and torn glint reflecting in those ruby orbs. 

“I’ll come down soon.” Seijuro mumbled, receiving a nod from the housekeeper back before leaving again, closing the door behind her. 

Masaomi eyed him subtly, slowly coming onto a realization. He may be a busy man, but he takes pride in knowing his son very well. Losing his mate, Seijuro's mother, not even halfway through his son's life had been tough at the beginning, but that only resulted in him mastering on reading his son by his body language. Having raised him firsthand and everything, and with Seijuro's personality on bottling things up, it did come in handy.

“You can take him with you.” Masaomi suddenly said. 

Seijuro took a few moments to himself before shaking his head. “No, I can’t be selfish... and I don’t wanna be.” he added after a second of thought. 

“Why not?” 

Seijuro sighed, “It’s just... he has a life here. I don’t wanna take all that away because I can’t bear the fact that I’ll be away from him.” 

“But that’s exactly how you feel.” 

The younger Akashi became slightly annoyed because of how spot-on that was.

"The point being," Seijuro said as he stood up, "I don't want to pressure him into coming with me, and I'm not going to put a burden on him by asking."

Masaomi just looked at his son with an uncharacteristic solemn look, one that Seijuro bluntly ignored.

"If you'll excuse me." were Seijuro's last words before walking out of the room. 

* * *

"Hey!" Kuroko greeted, sitting up from their living room couch and engulfing the alpha with a hug. 

Akashi let himself smile for even just a little because he feels like he won't be able to a few moments from now, as he wrapped his arms back around the omega's waist. 

"Hi." Akashi shortly greeted back with a sigh. Of course, Kuroko knowing Akashi all that well after a few years of being together, seemed to pick up on the alpha's blue mood. 

Loosening his arms around the other's neck, Kuroko looked at his boyfriend with a concerned expression. "Is everything okay? Did I came at the wrong time?" he asked back to back. "You didn't reply to my text so--" 

Akashi quickly shook his head, "No no," he chuckled. "I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." 

"Oh," Kuroko said, pulling away completely so that he could grab Akashi's hand. "Well, wanna talk about it?" he started to drag him by the hand towards the other's room. 

Akashi, who had been too distracted to know what was going on, just simply mumbled, "Yeah, I have to talk to you about it anyway."

He doesn't know if the other had heard it, and honestly, Akashi didn't seem to bother knowing as well, but the second he looked up he realized that they were now in his room, and with it came the scattered suitcases and boxes. 

One doesn't have to take another second glance to know that this was the room of someone who is packing, and not just for a week-long trip. 

Kuroko slowly turned towards Akashi, eyebrows raising in surprise. "Are you... going somewhere?" 

* * *

Aomine had just sat down on their sofa, a pint of his favorite flavor of ice cream in one hand and a spoon on the other when he heard a knock on his door. 

Groaning, he stood up once again and walked to open it, taking the pint and the spoon with him. Taking a scoop and letting the spoon hang into his mouth, he opened the door with his free hand and was greeted by none other than his best friend. 

His best friend, who had bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks. 

Voice muffled because of the utensil in his mouth, he said the first words that came into his mind. 

"What the fuck, Tetsu?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The number of times Seijuro had interrupted someone speaking in this is beyond me. 
> 
> Anyways, yay another chapter! 
> 
> School started for me already but the catch is it's online. I may be able to update this monthly, unless something happened and I became very productive, so please do not give up on me. I still have a lot planned for this! 
> 
> Thank you for all the support, it is highly appreciated. :)


	21. 'The Past' Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Still... is it really worth breaking up with me over it?"

"What the fuck Tetsu?"

In contrast to his tear-stricken face, the tealhead standing by his door attempted to smile. It was shaky, and clearly it had required some effort from his part, but it was a smile regardless. 

"Aomine-kun..." Kuroko called. 

The alpha curled his eyebrows and forcibly removed the spoon hanging from his mouth. "Don't give me that." he grumbled, before eventually pulling his best friend inside and sat him down on the couch, deciding that they weren't gonna have the conversation by his front door. 

"Don't show up here with that pathetic expression of yours and talk like I wouldn't notice." Aomine lightly scolded, his alpha voice just hinted in his tone. 

"I'm sorry..." Kuroko mumbled back, hanging his head and staring at his hands. 

Aomine sighed before sitting beside the omega, waiting for the man to talk. 

It had surprised him, obviously.

Despite being best friends, Kuroko had only been in his house a handful of times. It's nothing bad, it's just that they all had been spending more time at the Akashi's more than anywhere else, other than Maji Burger probably. So for him to suddenly show up at his front step, crying on top of it, had caught him a little off guard. 

He didn't know what to do, Kuroko barely cried. The closest one he had encountered him on the brink of tears was probably the time when he thought he was gonna get kicked out of the basketball team back in Teiko. Every one of them had made it _really_ obvious that they were hiding something, it had driven him to multiple conclusions, including getting ejected from the team, when in reality they were just planning for his surprise birthday party. 

That ended with tears different from this one. 

But before he could say something, or even think of something to say, Kuroko had beat him to it. And with it come some news he never thought he would get. 

"Se... Akashi-kun and I broke up." 

"What?!" Aomine sputtered out. "Why?"

Instead of answering, Kuroko hanged his head lower so it was now barely on his lap. Aomine also noticed that he had his eyes shut really tight. Probably to prevent himself from crying more. 

Scooting closer to the omega, he tentatively placed a hand on his back and letting it stay there when he felt Kuroko had allowed it. 

"Come on, Tetsu..." Aomine softly called, rubbing the omega's back gently. Trying his best to give comfort even if he doesn't really know how to. "What happened?" 

* * *

**15 minutes ago...**

"Are you... going somewhere?" 

"Listen, Tetsuya... we need to talk." Akashi started, guiding the omega to sit down on his bed, one of the few things that still remained the same in the room that was full of boxes.

Now or never. 

Kuroko nodded, "O-okay." 

Akashi took a deep breath, attempting to calm his pounding heart, and spoke, "I'm moving out of the country." with utmost clarity because he doesn't want to repeat it again. 

To Kuroko, of all people. 

Beside him, he felt Kuroko froze before breathing out an "Oh..." 

Kuroko doesn't ask where will he go. He doesn't even ask when he will be coming back, or if he would even visit from time to time. The words "out of the country" are already waving all the red flags at him that by asking, he would only get answers that he doesn't wanna hear. 

Akashi says them anyway. 

"There's a branch of our company in New York. My father and I had a deal that after high school I would go there to study before I would eventually take the highest position."

"When was that?" 

"When I turned 13." Akashi replied. 

Kuroko doesn't move, but he was listening. So the next words that came out of the alpha's mouth had pierced through him as if someone had mercilessly stabbed right at his heart.

"...I don't know when I'll be back." 

Blinking to try and stop the tears, he opened his mouth for the first time since hearing the news. "When are you leaving?" 

Akashi flinched, "Saturday..." he quietly responded. 

"Saturday?" Kuroko said, on the verge of yelling. "You mean _this_ Saturday?" 

At the alpha's nod, Kuroko scoffed. "Were you even planning on telling me?" 

Akashi reached towards Kuroko, but immediately dropped his arms when Kuroko pulled back."Of course Tetsuya. I just... couldn't find the right time." 

No, that wasn't an excuse. 

"Right time?" Kuroko repeated incredulously. "You had _4 years_ , Sei... or did that even mean anything?" 

Kuroko knows he was spouting out bullshit right now because of course, it had meant something. But to be honest, his feelings were blocking out every logic right now, and he has just a little bit of difficulty trying to stop himself from sprouting out more bullshit. 

He was hurt, and he wanted Akashi to know that. 

"Tetsuya, that's not fair and you know that." 

"You wanna talk fair? How about you... knowing _this_ throughout our whole relationship and you haven't even said a single word about it." Kuroko breathed out every word. 

Akashi knows he was right, this was completely his fault. He had known this even before he had met Kuroko. He had initiated this relationship knowing full well that he was gonna leave by the time it would probably end. 

"You're right," Akashi acknowledged. "I'm sorry." 

For a few moments, the two boys were silent. 

Nothing new. They were used to silences, both of them not being on the talkative side had a hand in that. But this one was a lot different than what they usually had. This silence was more uncomfortable and tense with a drop of awkwardness compared to the warm and cozy silences that they had once shared many times. 

"Tetsuya..." Akashi called, breaking the silence. 

"Hmm?" 

Akashi closed his eyes, took a deep inhale, and for his exhale he spoke out, "We need to break up." 

Kuroko dryly chuckled. "First you tell me you're leaving, then the next you break up with me." he muttered.

The alpha turned to face Kuroko directly, "Look I'm sorry but... I don't really think we would work out and I just don't want you to hold onto the hope of me coming back when I can't even promise you that." 

For a second, Kuroko eyed him with a hint of surprise in his expression. "You... can't really think of a way for us to be together?" 

_Go with me_. Akashi shook his head, "No..." 

"Not even one?" 

_Go with me_. "No." Akashi repeated. 

"So... I take it that those 4 years really meant nothing?" 

Akashi sighed, "Tetsuya, it meant everything for me." 

"Yeah?" Kuroko snapped then shook his head. "I don't think so." 

"Tetsuya--" 

"Cause if it had then you wouldn't be saying that." Kuroko blurted before standing up. 

Akashi followed suit and grabbed the omega's arm before he could take further steps. "Tetsuya what are you even saying right now?" 

But Kuroko quickly pulled his arm back before grumbling out, "You're the smart one here, figure it out yourself." 

Kuroko walked towards the door, with Akashi just helplessly watching him. When he reached for the handle, he slowly turned his head and shakily said, 

"Thank you for the past 4 years... Akashi-kun." 

Before walking out of the room and the big house he was so accustomed to. 

* * *

And that's how Kuroko found himself now, on Aomine's couch, with little more tears to spare. 

Aomine had listened to him, not interrupting him even once. And when the omega was finished, he realized that he was still holding the pint of now slightly melted ice cream with its condensed carton slowly wetting his left hand. Placing it on the coffee table in front of him along with the spoon, he took a deep breath before turning towards his best friend. 

"Tetsu..." he started. "If he did ask you, how sure are you that you will be going?" 

Kuroko sniffed and lifted his face from his hands, "I don't know... I just... thought that he would... ask somehow. We had been together for a long time... I just thought he would...but he just ended it..." he answered, his voice becoming more and more breathy the more words he spoke before dropping his head again. 

"Look, I'm not defending Akashi or anything, I mean he should have told you beforehand and not days before he would be leaving but, maybe he just doesn't want you to make that big of a decision." Aomine explained his thoughts the best that he could from his knowledge both as a friend and a fellow alpha. 

"I thought you said you weren't defending him." 

"I'm _not_. I'm just saying that... it's moving out of a fucking country. You'll be with a new culture and language and all that shit. I'd say it's a bigger decision than deciding if you would mates or not." 

Kuroko sighed. "Still... is it really worth breaking up with me over it?" 

Aomine just stared at his friend, not really knowing how to answer that. 

The two of them let the silence take over for a while. Kuroko just wanting to have some kind of peace, and Aomine thinking of a way to somehow cheer him up. 

Looking around his home, there really isn't that much stuff to do. He was more of an outside play-in-the-court kind of guy. He has magazine collections, but it is not something that Kuroko needs right now, especially knowing what type of magazine those were. 

Running out of ideas, he sheepishly just offered the pint of ice cream towards his friend. "Want some?" 

Kuroko peeked from behind his hands and stared at the ice cream. 

"I-I'm not really good with advice and comfort or anything so--" but before he could finish, Kuroko just wordlessly grabbed the carton and was going to reach for the spoon when Aomine stopped him. 

"Whoa! Okay, I'll get you a new spoon so just... stay." Aomine commanded Kuroko like how one commands a dog before walking over to his kitchen to grab a clean spoon. 

He doesn't really know how to feel about this whole situation right now. Of course, he would know one day or another Akashi would take over his father's company, it was like... general knowledge. But he always just thought that it would be here in Japan and not elsewhere. 

He also doesn't know if his fellow alpha had made the right decision to end things with Kuroko when they were so stable, and healthy and well, happy. 

Running a hand through his blue locks, he muttered out to himself. 

"I need to fucking talk to that guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is linked to Chapter 11, ‘One More Chance’ 
> 
> Here’s my update for you guys now. Sorry if it seems rushed, I just don’t really know how to write angst and all that sad stuff. I’m more of a fluff kinda girl kdlsls but hey I tried for the sake of the story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my attempt at angst. Also, bear with me as there is only one more past chapter left and we’re back in the present soon. 
> 
> Thank you!!!


	22. 'The Past' Part Four - Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, here's a longer than usual chapter to make up for it ~

Friday, Eve of Akashi Seijuro's Departure. 

Currently, a party was being held, a party that Akashi Seijuro was not in the mood for. 

Maybe he would've been if only a certain blue-haired person was also here. 

But he knows that's out of the question, and he should not even expect that that person would show up. 

The party in question was the Akashis' way of a grand farewell, and the young Akashi had invited his middle school friends and his high school basketball team. Sons and daughters from partnering business companies of his father's were also invited as a way of saying goodbye to their fellow heir, but the young alpha couldn't care less about them, they were here just out of obligation more than anything. 

But after almost 2 hours of socializing, he was almost drained and wanted a breath of fresh air. And that's how he ended up here on the balcony of the venue, looking at the small black box he had in his hands. 

"Akashi-kun?" he heard a familiar voice call him. 

He turned and saw his old friends, all huddled up together by the entrance of the balcony. 

"Hey." Akashi greeted back, turning back around towards the view of the city while putting the small package back in the inside pocket of his coat. 

The same city he would be leaving behind a few hours from now. 

He heard several footsteps coming closer, which he assumes were his said friends. Despite his earlier intentions of wanting to be alone, he found himself not minding their presence. Out of everyone at this party, this group was the one he'll undoubtedly miss the most. He wanted to spend as much time with them as he can. 

Not that he'll admit that to their faces though. 

Leaving or not, expressing himself wasn't really his thing. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Murasakibara and Momoi stand on either side of him, the rest following making them form a line along the railing.

Aomine was the first one to speak, breaking the solemn silence surrounding the rest of them. 

"So, this is actually happening huh?" 

Akashi chuckled, "Yeah, it is." 

All of a sudden, he felt petite arms wrap around his waist. He didn't need to look to know that it was Momoi. 

"I'll miss you, Akashi-kun." Momoi shakily whispered, but it was loud enough for the rest of them to hear. 

Akashi smiled at patted her head. "Likewise, Satsuki." then looked and smiled at the rest of them. "Thank you, everyone." 

Midorima snorted, "For what?" 

Kise nodded, tears also building up in his eyes. "You've done more for us than we have for you." 

"Just being here is enough for me." Akashi shrugged, then immediately avoided their glances, having been slightly embarrassed by the admittance. 

"Who's going to buy me buy snacks now?" Murasakibara questioned. 

Akashi looked up at the taller alpha, "I'll make sure to send you foreign snacks I'll know you'll love." he knows Murasakibara's taste in sweets by heart by now. 

"You will stay in contact, right?" Momoi asked, pulling away from him. 

Akashi nodded, "Of course." 

"Even with--" Aomine started to ask, before receiving an elbow to the rib by Kise. 

Even if he didn't finish that sentence, they know just who the tanned man was talking about. 

The unfinished question, and its answer, was left hanging in the air. 

"I appreciate you guys coming out here with me," Akashi started, "But I will give you all a proper goodbye later. For now, I just need to talk to Daiki alone if you all don't mind." 

After receiving another, but quicker, hug from Momoi and a pat on the head by Murasakibara, he watched as the rest of the group exited, leaving him with his fellow alpha. 

"Did you even tell him about the party?" Aomine asked. 

Akashi sighed, "Even if I did, would he even show up?" 

Aomine didn't know the answer to that. 

"Can I just have last two favors?" 

* * *

_The next day, Saturday._  
_Hours after Akashi's departure._

It was pathetic. 

He had only read about heartbreaks before, having read a variety of light novels with different genres. He thought that the idea and concept of it were far too exaggerated in writing, but now he thinks that... maybe it was more realistic than he thought. 

A knock on his bedroom door caused him to groan and throw his blanket over his head, hoping that whoever it was thought he's asleep and leave him alone. 

Alas, he doesn't always get what he wants. 

"Tetsuya?" the sound of his mother's voice echoed in the room. 

Sighing, he rolled over, "Mom?" 

His mother smiled sadly at him. He hasn't told her about what happened with Akashi and him, mostly because she was most probably their number one supporter. Honestly, Kuroko thought she was happier than him when he had introduced Akashi to his family. 

The name _Akashi_ was more than enough reason for his parents to become delighted, considering it was a known fact that the Akashis was one of the prominent names in all of Japan due to their successful business. 

However, he couldn't shake off the feeling that maybe she already knows. Aside from the fact that all he had done ever since that day was wallow in self-pity at the four corners of his room, she _is_ a mother who knows her son very well. 

"Do you have the energy for a visitor sweetie?" she softly asked. 

Kuroko rolled back into his original position as he replied, "Depends on who it is." 

Because if it was one of his Teiko friends, he was sure they're just there to ask why he didn't attend Akashi's farewell party that happened last night. 

He knows they're just concerned, but the answer was quite obvious and they don't need him to spell it out for them. 

"It's me." 

A new voice resounded, he looked over his shoulder and saw Kagami who was leaning against the door frame, hands inside his pockets. 

"What are you doing here?" 

The alpha shrugged, "Just thought of checking up on you." 

"Why?" 

"Ran into Kise yesterday, told me what happened with you and Akashi." 

The omega sighed, making a mental note to talk to the blonde omega. But later realizing that there was no point to it. 

"Well, I'm fine. You can go now." 

"Yeah, because caging yourself in your room totally screams fine for me." Kagami retorted with sarcasm. 

With a groan, Kuroko sat up. "I'm just not in the mood to go out." 

"Even to the airport where Akashi left?" 

Kuroko turned to glare at the alpha at the door, "Why are you really here?" he asked again, feeling slight irritation grow inside of him. 

Kagami, however, was not fazed by the change in tone from the omega. Sighing, he stepped further inside the room and closed the door, leaving it with a slight gap and not closing it all the way as a way of respect to the omega. 

Even if they were friends and Kagami's attraction towards him, he didn't want Kuroko to think bad of him by locking the door. An alpha and an omega locked inside a bedroom will totally be taken another way by other people in the household and Kuroko does not need that right now. 

Kagami took a tentative seat on the bed, waiting for a protest that didn't come, he relaxed and made himself more comfortable, positioning himself in front of the omega with a knee propped up on the mattress. 

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." 

"Yeah," Kuroko agreed, folding his knees and resting his chin on it. "You shouldn't have." 

"Kuroko-" 

"Was it true?" 

"Was what true?" 

"That you like me?" 

Kagami felt his eyes widened with the unexpected question. Yeah, he thought of confessing to the omega more than once before, but he was so happy with Akashi he couldn't find it himself to do so. And Akashi had made it clear that Kuroko was his, and that he wasn't keen on sharing. 

Now though, there was no harm anymore. 

Right?

Assuring himself, he nodded. "Yeah." he mumbled. "I do, since our first year." 

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

"Will it make a difference? You were already with Akashi and I had no reason to." Kagami explained simply. 

When Kuroko found himself unable to find a response to that, he looked away from the alpha's eyes and down at his hands. 

After a moment of silence, Kagami was surprised when Kuroko laughed out of nowhere. 

"What's so funny?" 

Kuroko shook his head. "Looking back on it now, I should've known." he answered, still chuckling. 

Kagami furrowed his eyebrows, and his face turned into a scowl. "What the hell do you mean by that?" 

Kuroko sat up straighter, "Oh please, I may have missed it before but it was so obvious." 

"Name one time!" 

With a new determined look on his face, Kuroko lifted up his hands to count with his fingers. "You literally smile every time you see me, that's unusual since you always seem like you're constipated." 

"I do not!" 

"You always invite _me_ out to eat, when you turn down everyone who invites _you_."

"That's not-" 

Kuroko pretended to think, "Oh, and those times when you just casually shoot a ball in front of me. Seriously, what a cliche attempt to impress someone." 

"That wasn't about you! I'm just really confident about basketball." Kagami made a futile explanation, but his red face betrayed him. 

Kuroko raised his eyebrows, "You missed _most_ times." he pointed out. "If you wanted to impress you should've just dunked." 

"Ok, listen here you-" 

"And you always wear this expression whenever I talk with you about Se-... Akashi-kun." he said the most obvious sign last, berating himself for not noticing it. 

Kagami felt his body slump at that, "What expression?" 

"Like you suddenly don't wanna be around me." 

Kagami was always there for Kuroko, looking back on their high school days made Kuroko realize that. And yet, what had he done? Talk with him about how much he loves someone else when it was clear that Kagami was hurting because of it. 

With that, he breathed out an "I'm sorry." 

Kagami shook his head, "Why would you be? It wasn't like you were doing it on purpose." 

"Still..." 

"Kuroko, it's okay." he reassured the omega. "Okay yes, while it's true that I am attracted to you, it's not what I came here for. I just really wanted to make sure you're okay." 

Kuroko attempted at a smile, albeit it was a weak one. "I'm okay." 

Kagami scoffed at that, "You don't need to pretend, Kuroko. I know how much you loved him. And for him to just leave you like that..." he almost growled out in anger, something that caught Kuroko off guard. 

"Kagami-kun?" 

The alpha took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, it's just... I can't really believe he was willing to just let you go like that." 

"Kagami-" 

"He already had you, he had four fucking years with you. If I knew what he was going to do I would've fought for you sooner than I should have." 

Kuroko sat in silence, taken aback by the alpha's words.

"He had no idea how lucky he was." Kagami was unconsciously speaking to himself now more than Kuroko. "He had a wonderful omega in his arms. Nice, caring, and wouldn't hesitate to put himself second if it means for the best for him. He was blind-" 

Kagami didn't get to finish his thoughts, as he was interrupted by Kuroko's lips on his. 

* * *

Aomine sighed as he walked in the neighborhood, the small black box and envelope held carefully in his hands. 

_"For as long as you can, please look after him for me."_

"That's supposed to be your job you idiot." he muttered incredulously, even though he agreed on the promise. 

Seeing the familiar house nearby, he walked faster and rang the doorbell.

* * *

On what was supposed to be just an innocent kiss, a way of saying thank you and shutting the alpha up simultaneously, had gone into something more. Something more passionate and heated. 

Kuroko was now lying on his back on the bed, with Kagami hovering above him. 

The alpha positioned himself more comfortably in between the omega's legs, holding himself up by his elbows. Kuroko sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck, inevitably pulling him closer to him. As he felt a tongue lick his lips, Kuroko obliged and let the soft muscle enter his mouth, moaning slightly by the pressure it put into his own one. 

He felt hands roaming on his body. Down his sides, on his hips, up to his chest, and back down at his sides. It felt great, but Kuroko can't shake off the feeling that something's wrong. 

_This isn't how Akashi's hands feel like._

Pulling away for a moment, Kagami looked at Kuroko below him. Kuroko who had his eyes closed, panting with his soft and swollen lips evidence of what they had just been doing, and just... _beautiful._ He dived back down to capture the omega's lips with his own again, this time more heated than before, if that was possible. 

Kuroko felt a hand enter underneath his shirt, the other holding his hips in a slightly bruising manner. 

_Why is his weight heavier than what he remembers?_

The kisses on his lips were gone, he thought it was over. But then he feels more, first on the corner of his lips, then his cheek, one to his jaw, and finally on the side of his neck with quickness, sometimes there were teeth that comes biting down onto the skin. 

_Akashi was always so gentle._

The attack on his neck was gone in an instant, Kuroko heard a piece of fabric being thrown at somewhere he didn't know where because he still had his eyes closed. Then there were lips on his again, before impatient hands tugged at his own shirt, clearly wanting it removed as soon as possible as the lips traveled down to his neck again, sucking at his pulse point.

That was when Kuroko opened his eyes.

And snapped back to reality.

_This isn't Akashi._

"S-stop..." Kuroko managed to get out, and thankfully Kagami heard him and stopped what he was doing immediately. 

"Is something wrong?" Kagami asked. 

But before he could get an answer out, a new voice greeted them by the door. And that's when he remembered that it wasn't locked, it wasn't even closed all the way. It was basically an open invitation to the room, and that's what Aomine thought as he pushed the door open. 

Kagami laying topless above Kuroko was something he _did not_ expect to see at all. 

"What the fuck?" he growled out, angry and confused pheromones smelt immediately across the room. 

The redheaded alpha just stood up and grabbed his shirt from where he threw it on the floor. 

"Calm down shithead, nothing happened." Kagami said, wearing his shirt back over his head. 

"I just found you half-naked on top of him, and you have the nerve to say _nothing_ happened?" Aomine snarled, closing the door behind him with a loud click. It wasn't loud enough to alert other people in the household, but it was enough to make Kuroko flinch. 

"A-Aomine-kun," Kuroko who was still slightly shaken up by the sudden onset of events, called and sat up on the bed. "It's okay." 

"No, it is not okay. He was all over you-" 

" _I_ kissed him first." Kuroko interrupted. 

"You-" Aomine sputtered, before exhaling out a long breath. "Kagami. Leave, now." 

Kagami looked at both of them back and forth, his eyes eventually landing on the omega on the bed. Upon his nod, he straightened up his clothes and walked himself out, not before receiving a glare from his fellow alpha.

When the door clicked shut indicating Kagami's exit from the room, he immediately turned to his best friend. "I have been saying this a lot recently but, _what the fuck?_ " 

Kuroko sighed, pushing his legs so that it was now hanging at the side of his bed. He looked up at Aomine, "Look, it didn't-- I wasn't thinking straight." 

"Clearly!" 

"But he came here, asked how I was... then he said these really nice things and... I don't know. One thing led to another we ended up kissing. Nothing more than that, I swear." 

Aomine sighed and ran his hands along his dark blue hair. "Seriously Tetsu, him being nice to you isn't something worth sucking his face for." 

Kuroko glared at him, "I did _not_ suck his face." he countered. "And besides, there was more to it than that." 

"Like what?" 

"He means what he said, it's just not because he was being nice." 

Aomine stared at his best friend for a while before drawing out a breath and sitting down beside him on the bed. "Look Tetsu, not to be that type of person but Akashi had _just_ left not even mere hours ago, and you're clearly still hurt over it. This isn't fair to you, and for him, if you'll just jump into another relationship right away." 

Kuroko just stared at his hands on his lap, letting the alpha's words sink into him. He knows he was right. He let his emotions take the better of him. He was clearly still vulnerable, having been suddenly deprived of the love he had constantly and consistently felt in the last four years. Kagami saying all those words to him made him crave for it, made him crave more of it. Because he doesn't know when's the next time he would be hearing such loving words from someone else again. 

But that would make him a rebound, it was not something that Kuroko would want. He doesn't want to take advantage of Kagami's feelings for him for selfish reasons. He had already hurt the alpha most times they've known each other, he doesn't want to do more damage to that by using him to fill the huge hole that wasn't even meant for him in the first place. 

"I know it's probably not the best time but, Akashi asked me to give this to you." Aomine said, handing over the black package, along with the envelope that came with it. 

Then the alpha stood up with a grunt, "Just... don't do anything stupid again." were Aomine's parting words for him. 

Kuroko looked at the door, suddenly realizing he was left alone. He looked down at the black box and opened it, gasping at what he saw. 

Inside, was a cherry blossom necklace made from a beautiful pink gem that was shining brightly at him secured by a chain made of silver. It reminds him of the day when Akashi first confessed to him. Back in their second year, in the middle of a long line of cherry blossom trees. Knowing Akashi, it was probably his intention. 

Deciding to leave the necklace in the safety of its box, he placed the cover back on gently before moving onto the envelope. He carefully opened it to find a piece of paper inside. 

_Tetsuya,_

_I know you're mad, I don't blame you._  
_I won't blame you too if you don't talk to me at all after this._  
_And I will stay out of your way, but at least accept this last gift from me._  
_I know I've given you a lot, but I think this is the most special one I've brought for you so far._

_Be happy, okay?_  
_Not for me, but for yourself._  
_Don't waste your tears, I don't deserve it._  
_That's my one and only wish for you as you go on with your life._

_Always know that I deeply cherish the 4 years we had, and I will hold it dearly in my heart._  
_I don't know when I'll be back, so don't hold yourself back from loving someone else._  
_As long as you're happy, that's what matters._

_I love you._  
_I'll say it for the last time_  
_Even if you doubt that love now._

_Goodbye._  
_Take care._

_\- Sei._

He didn't realize he had tears in his eyes, not until a drop landed on the piece of paper he was currently holding. 

Clutching the paper in his chest, he buried his face again on the pillow. 

Crying his eyes out when he thought he had no tears left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again sorry for the long wait for this. Recently I have felt a loss of spark in this story but I re-read it and suddenly remembered why I started it in the first place. This is my first ever multi-chaptered fic so that alone holds a special place in me. 
> 
> Thank you for the almost 400 kudos. Did not expect that. 
> 
> Please enjoy this, and we're back in the present time next chapter.


	23. Is Everybody Going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Honestly, I prefer Tetsu to not attend.”

It was a relatively normal Monday morning with Kuroko getting up at exactly 6:30 am, early but necessary since he has to prepare for breakfast, and lunches for both him and Sana before he’ll drop her off at her school before going to his own to do his job.

He was at the cooking part of his routine when he heard knocks on the door. Looking at the clock, he was confused about who was going to visit him at this early hour. Nevertheless, he lowered the heat of the stove before moving to the door.

“Good morning.” The visitor said.

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko greeted after his initial state of shock. “Good morning. W-what are you doing here this early?”

Akashi stepped into the apartment before leaning forward a bit, a teasing grin spreading on his face. “I can’t?”

Kuroko rolled his eyes before walking back to the breakfast he was preparing… probably for three now. “That’s not what I said.” He retorted back as he heard the alpha close the door. 

The alpha crossed his arms and leaned on the counter beside Kuroko before replying. “I have to report earlier than usual in the office today so I figured I can drop you both off first.” He explained.

“Is that why you asked me what time we leave in the mornings last night?”

“Yep.” Akashi confirmed.

“You don’t have to do that.” The omega whispered out, feeling soft all of a sudden.

“True.” Akashi agreed. “But I wanted to. It fits your schedule too so might as well.”

Kuroko eyed the other for a while before sighing. “I don’t really have a choice, do I?” he remarked.

“Well,” Akashi chuckled and shrugged, “I’m already here so unless you kick me out I’ll agree on that.”

“Did you eat already?” Kuroko asked, turning the fire off. “You can join Sana and me.”

Akashi shook his head, “I already had breakfast… but I’ll have some coffee if you don’t mind.”

“I’ll prepare it then.” Kuroko nodded, “Can you go and wake Sana up for me? I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you.”

Akashi nodded back and walked in the direction of the bedroom, but not before giving Kuroko a quick kiss on the back of his head as he passed. Slightly surprised, the omega looked in Akashi’s direction, but found him just walking like it was nothing.

Maybe that was a good thing? 

While he was preparing the table and pouring coffee into Akashi’s own mug was when it hit him how… domestic this all feels. Pouring coffee and cooking food for his family, it was something that he only had the privilege of imagining when he was a teenager and Akashi and he was still in a relationship.

Well, technically, they _are_ in a relationship now… right?

What are they exactly?

They hadn’t really talked about being… partners again. Well, to be fair they hadn’t really talked about _anything_ that involved their relationship in any way. The last time they did was when Akashi had asked for another chance, and that was two months ago.

Kuroko would be lying if he says he doesn’t want the other back, be a proper family now and all that sappiness. But he also knows they can’t just jump into that step, at least not yet when they still had a lot to think and talk about.

Shaking his head before he gets ahead of himself, he removed his apron and sat to wait for the other two. Which came a few seconds later, with Sana’s loud giggling while struggling to break free on her father’s arms announcing their presence.

Kuroko didn’t say anything even if the scene did make him smile a bit.

When they were done with their breakfast, Kuroko sent Sana to have her shower to get ready for school while Akashi and he work on cleaning the used plates.

While waiting to be given a plate to dry, Akashi turned to him. “Have you heard?”

“About what?”

“The reunion or gathering thing they’re going to do with participants of the 75th Winter Cup?”

“Oh, that…” Kuroko trailed off. “Yeah, I have.” He continued, handing Akashi a plate so he could start drying.

“You’re going to go?”

Kuroko thought for a bit about his answer. Though it would be nice to see his basketball team back in Seirin again, it’s not that easy to plan things anymore, not when he has a daughter that just started elementary school to think about. He can’t leave her without a guardian, not unless he wants to be in trouble. That, and the fact that he has never even gone more than the few usual hours separated from Sana. He’s not sure if he wants to test her independence this early in her childhood.

“I don’t know.” Kuroko decided to say something with a little truth into it. “I mean I want to, it would be great but… I can’t leave Sana.”

Akashi served him a second long glance before shrugging. “We can leave her at my place for a while.”

“What?” Kuroko almost exclaimed out of shock. 

“I’ve got multiple housekeepers.” Akashi nonchalantly replied.

“There’s a difference between caring for a house and caring for a child.”

“I know _that_.” Akashi chortled. “Relax. I have a housekeeper who’s also a mother of three. I’m sure she can handle Sana.”

Kuroko hesitated “Will she be okay with it?”

“Of course she would. She has three kids I’m sure she wouldn’t want that many if she doesn’t like them and hasn’t got the guts to take care of them.”

“I don’t know...”

“Just think about it.” Akashi said. “I’ll talk to her and maybe… she could be our official babysitter.”

Kuroko snorted, “Talk to her first before I’ll talk to Sana.”

“Deal.”

It was quiet while they finished cleaning the dishes and by then it was Kuroko’s turn to get ready for the day.

Akashi turned to his daughter instead, who was still wrapped up in her bathrobe inside the bedroom. “Need some help?”

Sana pouted and turned to him, “I’m already six Papa! I’m a big girl.” she said, stomping her feet.

"You sure?" 

"It's just my uniform Papa... and I'm sure I can do my hair on my own." the second part was said in a volume lower than the first. 

The alpha knows it was futile, but he appreciates and proud of her effort of standing her ground. 

Wonder where she got from... 

“Okay then big girl, I’ll be in the living room if you need me.” he said while nodding his head towards the direction of said room.

He was sitting down on the couch, reading a magazine when Sana walked out with her uncombed hair and grabbed Akashi’s attention by pulling on his coat sleeve.

“I need help with my hair.”

Akashi stifled the chuckle that was threatening to come out as he followed his pouting daughter back to the bedroom.

* * *

“Are you all going?” Midorima asked as his cup of tea was put in front of him.

“Of course I am.” Aomine replied.

From next to him, Momoi rolled her eyes. “Of course you would be happy, but remember that it’s a gathering and not a game.”

“Yeah yeah…” Aomine waved her off. “How about everyone else?”

“Takao and I are planning on taking a leave from work to attend.” Midorima answered, taking a sip from his tea.

“Mukkun said he’s going too. I heard Himuro-san will also be attending so I guess that’s why.” Momoi said.

Aomine snorted. “Kise said he’s going too. That just leaves our infamous lovebirds.”

“Have you talked to Tetsu-kun yet?”

The cop shook his head, “No, hadn’t got the chance to. I think Akashi’ll convince him though.”

“Akashi had said he was going.” Midorima noted.

“Well… that could be bad.” Aomine rumbled.

“Why?” Momoi furrowed her eyebrows.

Aomine nodded, “Because Kagami said he was attending.”

Midorima looked at him, “And that’s a problem… why?”

“Really? I thought you were the smart one here.” Aomine said, looking up at his fellow alpha with a slight incredulous glint in his eyes.

Midorima and Momoi blinked at him, making Aomine roll his eyes in both amusement and annoyance.

“Kagami and Akashi will be in the same room for the first time since... everything.”

At those words, realization slowly dawned upon them.

“Honestly, I prefer Tetsu to _not_ attend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 75th Winter Cup is... think of the canon winter cup without all the drama (lmao) Participants meaning the players, coaches, and, if applicable, managers of the teams at that year. Teams included are only the ten teams that advanced to the winter cup. So yeah, all six of them (plus Momoi) are eligible to attend. Since this is canonically a special year and event I figured why not. I just gave it a fancy name. 
> 
> I would like to say that there will only be a few more chapters maybe... not more than five at the least. 
> 
> I still would want to thank everyone who has stuck by this story. Appreciate you all :)
> 
> It's still early but Happy New Year everyone! Hope the coming year will be nicer, I guess lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first contribution to this fandom, highly appreciate if you can leave a comment/kudos. I have little experience when it comes to writing stories so forgive me hehe.  
> I already have the next chapter ready so let me know if you like it so far!  
> Thank you!


End file.
